


燎原/Prairie

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Triangles, M/M, bottom!Jinyoung, top!jackson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 又名《嫂子真漂亮》





	1. Chapter 1

01

王嘉尔不是第一次听说朴珍荣这个名字，却是第一次见到他。而王嘉尔的第一反应则是，原来他原本所以为的“她”竟是个男人。

他哥倒是没跟他提过自己喜欢男人，他便理所当然的将身份为林在范的恋人的人默认为一个女人。再说朴珍荣这个名字也挺女性化的不是吗，他轻轻摇着脑袋这么为自己开脱。

朴珍荣将王嘉尔的反应都看在眼里，但努力装作不动声色。他很紧张，这个放假回国的大男孩的身上与其说能看到经过长途跋涉的劳累，不如说因被长期禁锢于一个固定的环境中蓬松的耐心被快速耗尽而即将冲破出皮肤的野性。

他承认他有时会害怕林在范，但那种情况一般不会持续发生，他能够承受得来。而现在这种压力如影随形。他感觉自己像是暴露在空旷的原野上的一只孤独的羚羊。羚羊的耳朵卷曲成细长状，前后摆动着接收来自四面八方的声音，草木皆兵。

尽管王嘉尔现在无法和他哥单独讨论他恋人性别的问题，但他在表现了短暂的惊讶之后便很快接受了这个事实，具体表现在他比刚见面的时候多了一些亲和力。尽管笑容出现在他脸上的次数很频繁，但过度的热情反而显得他具有某种强壮且冠冕堂皇的侵略性。现在的他与其说是具有亲和力，也许应该说是刻意收敛了自己毫无遮掩的热情较为恰当。

林在范给初次见面的二人作了简单的介绍，简单到像是在做总结报告。王嘉尔倒是很自然，他将手肘撑在膝盖处，身体前倾，因此脑袋自然的歪向一边，面带笑意，身体时而轻晃，目光在林在范和朴珍荣之间徘徊。

他哥关于朴珍荣的介绍对于他来说可以说是画蛇添足，无非是“名字叫朴珍荣，和你一样大”，几乎可以称得上是吝啬的描述。他当然知道朴珍荣这个名字，他记性很好，尤其是记人。他哥无意中对他提过几次，他自然就记住了。只是他之前并不知道这个所谓的现任“嫂子”却是个男人。也许他并没有他以为的那么了解他哥。他的自尊心被这种偶然的疏忽所稍加挫伤，但他并没有因此而失落，相对而言他的好胜心却被这一心理上细微的落差所鼓励，而大肆躁动起来。他感到他必须参与其中，获得某种隐形的胜利。但参与什么他却不知道，或者说他暂时没有想到那个环节，至少他得为自己被挫伤的自尊心找到弥补的办法。

反观朴珍荣却正襟危坐，他觉得自己下一秒可能就要窒息而亡，他已经找不到正常呼吸的方法与频率，所以林在范说什么他一点都没有听进去。他甚至在见了王嘉尔几面之后仍然不记得他叫什么，只仿佛记得他似乎姓王，也许这算是他对王嘉尔并不是一无所知的证据。

但朴珍荣这副样子看在王嘉尔眼里却是另一幅风景。他低垂的视线和像湖面上细小的涟漪般浅淡的表情让他看起来十分矜持，表达越少的人总是会给予他人更多的神秘感，而神秘感是兴趣的良药。如果说在第一次见面时，王嘉尔就对朴珍荣产生兴趣这种说法显得有些粗鲁和急躁，那可以说正是朴珍荣本身主动散发出的信号吸引了王嘉尔，尽管他自己并未意识到。但无意识的犯罪就不是犯罪吗。对自己的犯罪过程完全无知的罪犯是高贵的。

林在范为他们俩介绍完毕之后，王嘉尔伸出了右手，并说：“你好。”

朴珍荣没有预料到会握手，这在他看来是社会上工作人士之间的礼仪，显得过于商业化，这使他觉得面前这位青春洋溢的大男孩有些轻浮。他也许思考了一会儿，但还是伸出手握了上去。

那只手与他想象的却不太一样，握持的动作有力，但手掌并不厚实，和这个人初步表现的“粗鲁”不太相符。他有意将视线下移，那只带着装饰性戒指和手环的手有着与他的坚实的身材并不十分统一的细长的五指，从侧面看可以看到蜿蜒其上的突出的青筋。那就是他那一眼所看到的所有内容。简单的握手结束，他们的右手分开，他尽量使自己的行为看上去不那么刻意。

他有意看了眼自己的手。他脑袋里突然闪现过一条信息，由刚才他的所见所感，和他超出往常的兴趣点所自然提炼出的一条信息，就是刚才他所握着的那一只手应当算是一只好看的手。或许是因为这只手一点也不像它的主人给人留下的表面印象，所以朴珍荣突然对王嘉尔产生了一些好感，而他至今为止所表现出的轻浮和躁动也不那么令他难以接受了。

朴珍荣下意识看了王嘉尔一眼，而王嘉尔正面带笑意的看着他，这是他所没有想到的。其实王嘉尔的表情在他们互相介绍以来都没有什么太大变化，只是朴珍荣没有发现。或许是他做贼心虚，只是这一眼便使他的心脏剧烈的跳动了起来。这种跳动像是背叛了他本身的意志，他仿佛因此而受到了强烈的打击，他感到有些挫败。

王嘉尔的行李不多，只有一个中号的行李箱，和一个双肩背包，所以他就没有让他哥帮他拎。本来出了机场就准备直接开车回家，但林在范执意要帮王嘉尔买杯饮料，尽管王嘉尔明说自己并不需要。也许是同父异母的关系，尽管相对于他们的母亲来说，他们兄弟俩之间的关系要亲近得多，但王嘉尔真诚的性格有时会被他哥这种为不显得疏离而故作的客气所累。

因为机场外提供座位的饮食店大多人满为患，所以林在范只一个人前去，让其他两个人留在原地等待。

天色渐暗，朴珍荣庆幸此时视线不佳，还好有暮色的遮掩，无法看清对方的脸。这也就意味着王嘉尔应该也看不清他自己的脸，他可以稍微放松一下。

其实他根本不需要这么紧张，王嘉尔本来就有轻微的散光，就算有充足的光线也不一定能看清他脸上的表情。有时候他只是在看，或许他的样子看起来很专注，他的眼睛很大，被盯着的人容易在这种视线下感到不适就像他能够看到更多的自己，但实际上有时候他自己都不知道他在看些什么。

王嘉尔想过是否应该将朴珍荣当做他哥的“女朋友”来看待，但朴珍荣同时又是一个男性，如果太过避嫌则会显得有些做作，或许也会使朴珍荣的自尊心受到打击。在短暂的考虑过后，他还是打算用对他哥的好朋友的方式去对待他。这也不该怪他，他没有过有和同性恋爱经历的朋友，而且这个事实是直到今天由他自己才发现的，不能要求他立刻就能寻找到政治正确的对待兄长同性爱人的态度。那未免太过严格，他也不过只是一个大学还未念完的普通大男孩而已。也没有任何人给他任何指导或建议，他完全是靠自己的现有经历和个人想法来进行判断，他能做到这一步已实属不易，如果他对于不同关系中界限的认知较为模糊也无可厚非。

所以他自然的和朴珍荣攀谈起来，而且他本身就喜好结交朋友，他的行为举止和往常并没有不同。但在朴珍荣看来却疑似异常行为，或者在他的内心里，他有些觉得自己对于王嘉尔是否是个特殊的对象。

首先，这种想法是要不得的，无论是在和暧昧对象的日常相处中，还是在普通友谊的缓慢发展中，因为对于对方的不甚了解和主观情感的催化，很容易使人产生这种过于主观的错误想法。一旦发现事实与自己的这一想法相违背，随之而来的不仅是巨大的失望，更可能导致对于自身的轻视，更有甚者会引起对于相处对象的怨恨。

王嘉尔和他随意聊些无伤大雅的话题，比如他是否还在上学，在哪里上，大几了，仿佛是为了尽量避免两人单独相处时的尴尬而故意说些没有意义的话。朴珍荣当然是不堪其扰，但王嘉尔本人却似乎乐在其中。

因为机场外人较多，所以林在范花了些时间才买到饮料。他买了三杯，一人一杯。

朴珍荣如释重负，接过饮料先于那兄弟俩向停车处走去。


	2. Chapter 2

02

林在范已经工作，朴珍荣生日较小上学晚了一年，而王嘉尔因小时候转学的缘故也多上了一年，所以尽管这两个都只比林在范小几个月，但是现在都还是学生。国内国外的学校都陆续开始放假，白天当林在范外出工作的时候，只有王嘉尔在家。

林在范住在他父母留给他的房子里，只是自从他工作之后，他母亲就回老家了。他一个人住太空，有时候朴珍荣会过来。按道理说一百多平的房子三个人一起住足够了，但为了避免白天长时间与王嘉尔的独处时间，朴珍荣刚放假那几天都还住在宿舍里，但当宿舍关闭之后他如果不去林在范家，就只能回自己家。他家也近，与他现在的这个城市相邻，但回家之后到底见面不是那么方便，他放假但林在范还是正常上班，能够相处的时间本来就少。

思量之下，他还是硬着头皮和他刚见面的林在范的弟弟住在同一屋檐下。倒不是说林在范的弟弟这个身份让他有压力，压力来自于王嘉尔本人。恰好又因为他是林在范的弟弟，所以他非得和他接触不可。如果不是这个原因，朴珍荣确信他到死都不会和王嘉尔这样的人有太过深入的接触。

王嘉尔太过热情，这热情来自本能，而这种被本能滋养的情感又因为年轻而毫无外部包装去修饰，或者说，去保护，显得有些具有侵略性。尽管这种侵略性对于大多人来说都容易及时消化，但朴珍荣的情感又异常敏感且排外，对于他来说，循序渐进的试探才是适用的，攻势越凶猛，他反倒越排斥。

同处一室，王嘉尔穿着短袖，朴珍荣却穿着毛衣加外套。他尽量避免和王嘉尔同在一个开放的空间，但抬头不见低头见，他也没必要躲他像躲瘟神一样，他何必这样限制自身的自由，他意识到这是对于自己不必要的惩罚。当他意识到这一事实的时候，便丢下了包袱，甚至因为先前他赋予自身不公平的对待而孩子气的希望自己能和他正面“对抗”，他在这一战中不会再输。

他将自己与王嘉尔的关系看作是一场战争，但只是他单方面这么认为，参与这场战争的另一方却对自己正置身于战场中毫不知情，所以这对王嘉尔而言是非常不利的，他对于对方的冷淡和躲避毫无头绪。但想必朴珍荣的目的已经达到了，他要取得战争的胜利，而王嘉尔确实因为他的行为受到伤害，而这伤害随着他们接触的深入逐渐增加，从这一点看来他是应该庆祝的。

目前为止，王嘉尔从这场看不见的战争中受到的伤害还不算严重，皮肉都没有擦伤，唯一被削弱的是他对朴珍荣这一刚见面的陌生人的好奇心。如果到此为止，他会为自己省下随之而来的很多不必要的麻烦。

尽管朴珍荣已经事先预料到，但是当他走出房间看见王嘉尔在客厅的时候还是吃了一惊。也许说被吓到更贴切。此时他正在努力平复自己紧张不安的情绪，好让自己在人前维持体面的形象。形象至关重要，他尽力使自己看起来温和又高雅。他并不在乎别人会评价他装模作样，或是故作清高，他正是通过这种方式来保护自己不为人知的脆弱的情感和极强却又廉价的自尊心。

他绕过王嘉尔所在的长沙发，而坐在侧边的一张小沙发上。他尽量使自己不被对方注意的朝那个方向看了一眼，王嘉尔正不动声色的注视着他，却连类似偏过头细微的动作都没有，就这样悄无声息的抬起眼望向他，简直像是策划好的阴谋一般。因为这一毫无预警的对视，朴珍荣刚刚稍微平复下去的心脏又擂鼓一般跳动了起来，他的喉咙都被心跳震得钝痛。他想这一切要怪王嘉尔才对，他不能不说一声就这样看着他。他甚至开始生起气来。

但这次王嘉尔没有主动和他说话，如果这样毫无征兆的发脾气，首先朴珍荣自己就会感到难为情，他不允许自己这么做。虽然实际上他这么做过，并且不止一次。当然就如前文所说，为了维护他小心翼翼的自尊心，就暂且认同他这个想法。

他像淋浴一样将突然冒头的负面情绪都冲了下去，或许是他心里有鬼，他为了掩盖自己无端怪罪于王嘉尔的行为而对他尤其的热情，这一热情体现在他对王嘉尔甚至开始关心起来。

他看到他穿着的黑色短袖，薄薄的运动裤，甚至连脚都是赤着的。他没有说“你穿这么少不冷吗”，而是跨过了这一层，直接过渡到，“多穿一点，小心着凉。”

王嘉尔不能说是不惊讶，他尽管没有立刻表现出来，但对于朴珍荣观察的眼神和态度却显然柔和了许多。他这种人想是多记得别人对他的好的，只一刻之前那被打击了的好奇心和初建的友谊又重新振奋起来了。

朴珍荣对自己这一行为感到很满意，他相信如果能使王嘉尔对自己产生好感也是胜利的一部分。如果能将敌人为自己所用，又何乐而不为呢。但这到底不是真正的战争，所以他可能根本无法确定胜利的象征是什么。如果他伤害了一个人的情感，或是让一个人对他推心置腹，这就算是胜利了吗。在他现在仍然还幼稚的内心里，他使用成人的借口去实行孩子气的报复，他只知道自己想要胜利，却没有考虑过自己的目的。

王嘉尔将朴珍荣这一破冰性的举动看作是对于自己友谊的邀请。或许是因为朴珍荣对他的态度忽冷忽热，这反而让他无意间在心底对朴珍荣产生了想要亲近的心理，并且将自己摆在了与他并不对等的地位。他潜意识中想去作为一个服务者去讨好朴珍荣，而对于朴珍荣对自己略微友好的举动却感恩戴德。

他忘了朴珍荣开始对他的有意躲避和与他说话时态度的低迷，或者他并没忘，只是没有去想。他认为没有什么是靠努力无法得到的，或许这就是年轻的好处。

最终他也没有听取朴珍荣的建议穿上衣服。他指了指空调，说自己在室内穿太多会流汗，他不冷。

朴珍荣笑了一下，也许他认为没有再将这段对话进行下去的必要。他刚才只是随口一说，他乐于将自己表现得对于别人很关心，那会让他感到满足。或许那是因为他认为自己有必要证明自己对于别人的价值。所以刚才那句关切的话更大程度上也只是他对于证明自己这种价值的一种方式，当然也因为对象是王嘉尔而让他更加获得一种胜利的喜悦。

往往这种场合下王嘉尔就会毫不犹豫的打开话匣子，但他对朴珍荣还是知之甚少，对这段友谊的鉴定还是十分模糊。出于防止自己又被冷落的考虑，此时他和刚才一样，一言不发。只是现在他对于朴珍荣的观察显得小心得多，像是怕被对方发现一样。

他使自己的身体不正对着朴珍荣的方向，但视线却瞄准斜前方的位置。此时他对于自己的感觉还是十分模糊的，充其量只能说是感兴趣而已。

他的视线像是带有能量的射线一样将朴珍荣从头到脚都仔细观察了遍，就算在室内他也依然穿着厚实的毛衣和外套，衣物完全将他的身体掩藏了起来。这并没有使王嘉尔好奇他衣服下面的身体是什么样的，他对他还只是最初简单的友谊。他只是好奇他穿那么多不会热吗。

如果要更深层次的挖掘王嘉尔对他产生想要亲近和了解的原因中衣服的作用，大概是那些衣服就像是这个人平时与他交往时刻意拉开的距离和主动制造的屏障。这可能会让某些人望而却步，但对于像野兽一般勇往直前的人来说无疑增加了美妙的神秘感，比起拒绝更像是婊子的邀请，令人不禁产生想要撕开那些阻挡在他们之间多余的“衣物”。

朴珍荣的脸并不十分棱角分明，或许是嘴唇比较丰满的缘故，整张脸看起来较为丰腴，但并不臃肿，显出一种娇生惯养的福气。他本人刻意为自己塑造的温柔，通过时冷时热的态度和固执坚守的疏离导致与他人所拉开的距离，和外部能够观察到的这一与身俱来的福气融合在一起，使他拥有一种类似母性的强烈的吸引力。像是一只孕期的雌性生物，他安宁又美丽，却同时因这母性的光辉而使他在性上具有一种独特的令人眷恋的吸引力。

王嘉尔因为自己产生这样的想法而感到有些尴尬和愧疚，他模糊的感受到林在范为何爱他。但当他自己在秘密的行动中窥得这种可能的时候，无论猜测是否正确，他都感到异常的不自在，仿佛自己已然成为一个罪人。

或许这是因为牵涉到性的方面，他不该从他哥的恋人身上感到有这方面的吸引力。就算他一直以来都认为自己是个异性恋，交往的都是女性，纵然身边这个男人多具有令人无法抵御的魅力，使人容易对他产生丰富的性这一方面的想象力，哪怕这是所有人公认的事实，他从他哥的恋人身上获取到性的吸引力这件事都是不足以被认同的。

他不应该像个下流胚一样对于朋友或家人的女朋友的身材和床技展开疯狂的想象，事实上他都尽量避免这么做。就算大多男人都喜欢依靠这种做法来让自己显得老练，尤其是二十岁左右年轻气盛的男孩，但他用不着通过这种方式来吹嘘自己。对于朋友和亲人的另一半，他应当更谨慎的与之相处。他如果能更早认识到这个道理不会因为朴珍荣是男人就失去作用的话会更好。

但他的本意只是想要了解朴珍荣，通过亲近他来和他发展一段简单普通的友谊，而一般人是不会对自己的朋友产生性方面的联想的。一旦产生，“朋友”这个身份就会变得岌岌可危。何况目前他们还不能算是朋友。现在看来却变得有些事与愿违。

当然这并不能完全怪罪与他，如果他只是带着纯粹的眼光去试着深入感受他这个未来的“朋友”所具有的特点，而他感受到的是性方面的温和却难以抵抗的吸引力的话，那么或许原因就在于源头，在于朴珍荣本人。我们有理由可以相信是朴珍荣本身就带有不被掩饰和压抑的性吸引力，不单是王嘉尔，可能获取到这一信息的大有人在，只是都维持着衣冠楚楚的表象。毕竟人不是动物，你不能由着自己的欲望控制自己，像是野兽或是未演化的人类一样将发情的同类直接扑倒。

这么说来，错就主要在于朴珍荣不对自己的吸引力加以整理和控制，进而造成一个年轻的成年人的恐慌。


	3. Chapter 3

03

王嘉尔不知道刚才朴珍荣和他哥打电话具体说了些什么，但他的脸色突然变得很难看。尽管除此之外和他平时不说话时没有太大区别，但他的情绪变化得如此明显，以至于坐在一旁的王嘉尔都感到很不自在。

于是他便小声问他，“怎么了？”

朴珍荣似乎有些惊讶的看向他，那抹因想要掩饰真正的情感而故作出的惊讶很快从他的眼睛里消失，取而代之的是他极其快速费力提起的努力想要使王嘉尔放心的笑容。他的笑容太温柔以至于过于虚假，从中透出一股即将被戳破的脆弱和低落。或许是刻意避免将负面情绪外露这一行为总含有与之相反的信号，王嘉尔不仅对他生出同情的心理，而且还因他拒绝回答自己的问题感到生气。

“看你脸色好像不太好。”

朴珍荣摸了摸自己的脸颊，“可能昨天没睡好吧。”

王嘉尔摇摇头，“你看上去好像不太开心。”

朴珍荣勉强的笑了下，“没有。”

王嘉尔厌烦了他的答非所问，胸中突然溢满不知从何而来的怒火。或许他认为朋友的交往之间总要有回应，但以往他只要放弃与这种人交流就行了，为何这次他这么生气。

他离开了之前他们俩共用的客厅，回到了客房。林在范现在住的这栋房子是三室的规格，客房现在作为王嘉尔的房间。

朴珍荣当然不会以为这只是王嘉尔想要回到自己的房间休息便在他无意义的回答后立即离开他所在的空间。他感受到王嘉尔的怒气，他知道原因只有自己，他觉得此时自己像是个罪人一般。加之之前和林在范之间的矛盾，导致他现在的情绪无比低落，更加放大自己的过错，以至于在那个情境下他生出了想要和王嘉尔赔罪的念头。

但他没有立即将想法付诸于行动，因为他总是要犹豫很长时间。他在做决定的时候一般都表现得非常决断，但实际上他十分优柔寡断，将一个成熟的想法付诸于行动可能要花费他数年时间，这绝不夸张。而这天他到了傍晚终于去和王嘉尔主动和解，对于他来说不可谓不是极大的进步与努力。

或许他从王嘉尔身上得到的比他自身付出的要多得多，当然是指在普通朋友的交往方面。他自己也意识到这一天平上的明显倾斜，他才在此刻感到自己更有需要作出这一步的义务。从这一点看来，王嘉尔入不敷出的行为也是有收获的，只是这收获的延迟过于长久，且与他所属的完全不是一个量级。

他轻敲了敲王嘉尔的房门，稀疏的声音之后是一阵清脆且有力的脚步声。他之前还有些担心王嘉尔会拒绝开门见他，或者对他冷脸相待，但事实证明他设想的这些情况都没有发生。

王嘉尔一只耳朵里还塞着耳机，他的手上拿着另一只耳机和手机，将本来就大的眼睛睁得更大，这种惊讶不是装出来的。“怎么了？”

他没有说“有事吗”，那样会显得朴珍荣像是个专门给人添麻烦的人。此时的他异常敏感，似乎连时间都流逝得更加缓慢，他能够将周围的每个细微的变化都放入眼里，将别人对他说出的每个字和说话时的语气都加以测量。

或许王嘉尔并不是有意为之，但正因为这是出于他的本能行为，朴珍荣更加觉得他与他不是同一个世界的人，不会拥有和他一样敏感脆弱的思想和情绪，这使他在被自己固执的给予自己负担的性格所累的时候从王嘉尔那里获得一种完全不同的不被束缚的宽待。正因为王嘉尔和他如此不同，所以当与他相处的时候，他可以放弃使用他自己那一套累人的思考方式去丈量他，而去探索另一种鲜活有趣并且更加具有生命力的生活系统。

“今天中午你问我是不是不开心。”他轻声说，眼睛时常向下看，从他温顺的姿态中可以看出他明显的讨好的态度。

王嘉尔将房门打开了更大的一些，看着他的表情更加专注，似乎在期待他下面会说出的话。

“我那时候是有点不开心的，但是觉得那是我自己的事，如果麻烦了别人就不好了。”他说得又轻又慢，语气十分诚恳，这与平常的他很不一样。除了平常的他喜欢将自己与他人拉开距离之外，这是他少有的表现出自己弱势的时刻。

“怎么能说是麻烦呢？每个人不是都在跟别人倾诉自己的事吗？进来说吧。”他将门完全敞开，让朴珍荣进来。

朴珍荣跟他说，他们本来说好了今天晚上一起去看电影，但林在范却忘了，而且他晚上有部门聚餐。他问他能不能不参加，他说他不想缺席。

王嘉尔问他是不是很喜欢看电影，他说是的，尤其喜欢去电影院，他以前经常一个人去电影院看。王嘉尔继续问他为什么不和别人一起去，他说他看电影的时候不喜欢和别人说话。

王嘉尔问他电影票能不能退，他开始说不能，然后说他看看吧，但是语气和表情都很失落，看起来有些可怜。王嘉尔说不然我跟你一起去吧。

王嘉尔不是因为看他可怜才提出这个建议，他是为他感到不值，或者也包含为他哥向他赎罪的想法。他国内朋友也很多，回来之后总是三天两头出去和朋友聚会，今晚恰好空闲。

朴珍荣接受了。他觉得退票这一举动令他感到悲哀。比起白白浪费一张票，有另一个人陪他一起去似乎也是一个不错的选择。他以往都尽量避免和别人一起去看自己想看的电影，他不知道为什么他现在却希望能有人陪。

或许他应该对自己更加诚实一点，他应该承认自己也需要他人的陪伴和关爱，他没办法总是觉得独处会令他更自在。如果情感是来自于他自身，他又为什么要拒绝自己呢。

他和王嘉尔最大的不同就是他所缺少的恰是王嘉尔所富有的。他愈是将自己塑造成一个钢筋铁骨的旁观者，愈是表明了他对于热情的缺失和对于关注的渴望。由于他对于自身孩子气的倔强和固执的无知，他在接受这些情感之前就拒绝了面对真实的自己。如果他希望获得别人的关注与在意，也许他应该首先学会接受自己。

尽管这时他并没有意识到这个问题，但是他的喜悦却是真实的，又因为他此时的急需进而发展成了感激。在这种情感的作用下他和王嘉尔之间的距离在不知不觉中被拉近，这种距离感上的削弱从他人的角度是很难实现的，只有当他自身的情感与看法产生变化时才能够得以实现。他感到王嘉尔对他来说变得亲切了许多——他并不知道这主要是因为他自身态度的转变，而王嘉尔从见面开始对他一直较为友好——他也开始对王嘉尔显得更加亲切起来。


	4. Chapter 4

04

他们看的是一部较为晦涩的爱情片。其实王嘉尔不经常去电影院看电影，这种需要在一个固定的地方安静的坐上两个小时或者更长时间的活动不太适合他。也许是电影院里的音效实在太好，这不禁使他有些将现实与电影的情感相混淆。

他缓慢的向朴珍荣那一侧转过头，好让自己的动作尽量不被对方发觉。或许是光线较为暗淡的缘故，朴珍荣的侧脸看起来更加柔和且脆弱，令人生出想要拥抱的念头。并不是指实际意义上身体的拥抱，而是更接近于精神上的拥有。后者似乎更加难以实现。

但当他意识到这部电影本是朴珍荣和他哥打算一起来看的时候，这种想法就被一阵酸涩的失落所击倒。他越是不想去思考导致自己失落的原因，这种情绪就更加肆无忌惮的占领他的内心。

他意识到自己也许是想要朴珍荣，但是他认为那是一种友情上的渴求，是一种纯洁且直接的友谊在发展时敦促着他产生追求的想法。于是他悄悄的将自己的手在靠近朴珍荣那一侧的扶手上缓慢的移动，他抬起了除大拇指以外的四根手指，却只有两根手指真正接触到了朴珍荣。他左手的无名指和小拇指碰到了朴珍荣的手背，然后再从上面轻轻的滑落。上因为他不想将自己表现得过于刻意和激进，所以并没有多做停留。

他知道朴珍荣感受到了。他的余光看到朴珍荣的右手紧缩了一下，然后将五指渐渐蜷缩起来，却并没有握成拳。那看起来是个不太自然的姿势。

他的心砰砰直跳，他很久没有这么紧张过，他觉得既兴奋而又无措。但可以肯定的是，他现在希望继续向下一步发展，可下一步该发展什么会发生什么，他并没有去想。倒不如说，他将决定权交给命运，他愿意随波逐流。而这都是因为他知道这是禁忌，却不想停下。

朴珍荣不确定王嘉尔是不小心还是有意的，如果他是故意的，那这算不算是挑逗。或者，勾引。

王嘉尔的举动看似不经意，但他的手指在自己的手背上滑动的动作为什么那么缓慢且轻柔。那几秒种的时间对于不小心的触碰来说未免过长，以至于朴珍荣到现在都还能回忆出他的手指在自己手背上缓慢滑动时细微的触感，每一丝皮肉之间的挤压和摩擦他都能够清晰得感受到。尽管他确实是敏感了一些，但那对于短暂的误碰来说，未免太过具有挑逗的意味。

如果这种行为算是挑逗，那他到底想做什么。

王嘉尔忐忑的期待着后续的发展，但等到电影结束，他们回到家，各自进入梦乡，却什么事情也没有再发生。他是在激动的心情下睡着的，所以连梦境都比平常激烈许多。

他梦见他想方设法的想要爬上一棵树的树顶。那棵树枝繁叶茂，看起来并不高，但连他自己也不知道树顶上到底有什么这么吸引他。他尝试过很多种方式，蹦床、徒手爬、撑杆跳，却都无法如愿。他站在树下看着似乎并不遥远的树顶，他记得自己的手心被摩擦得通红，像有一团火在烧，很疼。


	5. Chapter 5

05

这天突然停电了，朴珍荣还没反应过来便听到窗外传来了遥远的惊叫声。

王嘉尔打开窗子向外面张望，“整个小区都停电了啊。”

朴珍荣还未能适应突如其来的黑暗，眼前一片漆黑，他“嗯”了一声。

“家里有蜡烛吗？”

“不知道。”

“我去找找。”王嘉尔似乎能够很快适应四周的黑暗，依然能够行动自如。包括刚停电时他也像是拥有夜视的能力一样没有撞到任何东西就走到了窗口。

“我和你一起。”朴珍荣不光是不希望自己就这样坐享其成，似乎还有些跟自己较劲着想要证明自己的视力也能正常使用的想法，听到王嘉尔开始行动的声音之后便快速的站了起来，但没想到不小心撞到了桌腿。因为实在出其不意所以他没有得到思考痛呼出声是否显得自己较为弱势的问题便直接叫出了声。

其实他的声音并不大，但停电之后所有电器都停止了运行，可能也有视力还未恢复正常其他的感官便更加突出的原因，他觉得自己的声音十分刺耳。不仅因为痛，也因为他很难为情，其中还掺杂了未能成功克服自身的局限而对自己的无奈和怨恨，他感到自己的脸渐渐变得滚烫了起来。

王嘉尔急忙走到他身边，抓住他的手腕将他的手臂内侧朝上，又轻轻的摸了摸他的膝盖，“撞到了？”

朴珍荣摇摇头，“没有。不小心，没事，不疼。”

王嘉尔站直身子，但依然一只手抓住他的手腕，“你坐着，我去找就行了。”

朴珍荣的手机就在桌上，他可以打开手机，有光照着他就可以看见东西了。但此时他似乎是有些依赖着被不寄予期望被照顾着的状态，一项重要感官被削弱的他在黑暗中似乎反而获得了放松的时刻，他便没有去摸手机。他没有改变现状，没有坐下，也没有抽回手，也没有对王嘉尔的话做出回应，他只是沉默着。

王嘉尔仿佛是担心他又逞强所以再次嘱咐了一句，“你就坐在这里，别乱动。”

朴珍荣无声的笑了，也许是因为在黑暗里所以他笑得格外大方，不是不露齿的笑，也没有用手捂住嘴。但是王嘉尔的夜视能力要比他好得多。在他看来朴珍荣此时就像是一个盛开的瞎子，也像是一个在等待惊喜的妻子，他对于自己将要去找蜡烛这一目的感到有些苦涩。

他松开了朴珍荣的手腕然后朝电视柜的方向走去。

朴珍荣听到那脚步声渐渐远离了自己，突然停顿了一下，然后快速的向自己的方向走来。

一只手抓住了他的手臂，一只手握住了他的腰侧，柔软且炽热的双唇吻住了他的嘴。那双唇在他的唇上温柔的按压，吻渐渐变得湿润，那双唇向上下张开，循序渐进的将他的唇一点点越来越深入的含进嘴里吮吸，并且吮吸的力道越来越大，但仍然算得上轻柔，并不使他感到疼痛。

然后他感到一条湿滑的事物探进了他的双唇之间，在他的唇间左右滑动。他仍然紧闭着牙关。那个人的身体更加靠近他，将他拥入了自己温暖的怀里。

他不会不知道那是谁，到了现在他也已经有了充足的时间去推开他。但是他没有。他的心砰砰直跳，像是期待已久，又像是早就知道这迟早会发生。

他在犹豫着要不要张开嘴，他想要的同时却又在谴责自己。就在这时他听到门口传来的声响，眼前渐渐出现了摇晃的光亮。

林在范小心的护着一只蜡烛将它固定在鞋柜上，然后才开始换鞋。

朴珍荣惊慌失措的推开王嘉尔，稍微冷静了一下，然后走出了从玄关处看不到的区域。他的声音又轻又低，“你回来啦。”

“嗯。我看小区内都停电了，就在下面买了几支蜡烛回来。都不够卖的。”

朴珍荣过去翻出林在范买回来的蜡烛，帮他一起在客厅各处点了几根。


	6. Chapter 6

06

王嘉尔觉得自己现在像是个考试作弊的学生，承受着随时可能被发现的压力而心惊胆战，但又无时无刻不想着作弊能够带来的好处。

自从那次停电事件之后，朴珍荣总是故意躲着他，让他无端独自承受思念的煎熬。他想要的人分明就和他同住在一个屋檐下，他却连他的影子都摸不到。

他躺在自己的床上，胸口剧烈的起伏。房间内没有开灯，但他的视力并未被影响。不光是无法被满足的欲望折磨着他，他的脑子里塞满了疑惑与未知，那才是令他难以成眠的罪魁祸首。对于那次接触，朴珍荣几乎没有任何表示，没有明显的接受也没有无情的拒绝，虽然最后推开了他，但那是因为被人打断。他想知道朴珍荣对于他们那次意外的接吻到底是什么看法，他的态度是怎样的，是犹豫不决？还是无可奈何？他也像自己想要他一样想要自己吗？他为什么要躲着自己，是怕见面时再次的情不自禁，还是干脆逃之夭夭？

混乱的思绪在他的脑海里翻搅着控制了他，使他疯狂，几乎要成为一个废人。在一切处在朦胧的阶段的时候，他大可放肆的试探。但当欲望一旦溃提就会变得难以招架，汹涌的情感和痛苦随之涌来，所有行为将只是欲望的产物，作为载体的人也会成为一个被情感控制的傀儡。

但他并没有意识到这就是对于他之前无知放肆的行为的报复。他在被朴珍荣模棱两可的态度折磨的同时，也在向自己的内心询问欲望的由来。但目前只靠他自己无法得到答案，所以他只能在坚固的牢笼里不停的游荡。他连在梦里都无法发泄自己的欲望。

他梦到朴珍荣一次又一次的躲着他，他开始想要留住他，在努力无果后的愤怒中转变为强烈的想要质问他的冲动。但梦里的他总是选择将那些话语吞回肚子里，就像只是无形的话语都能够刺伤朴珍荣。他痛恨自己的无能，为何要对朴珍荣心软。

已至深夜，但他依然没能入睡，他觉得身体燥热难当，他起床关了空调。但不久之后又觉得太过安静，以至于他能听到自己的脑子里因为自身温度过高而发出的嗡嗡声。他该知道那是幻觉，只是因为他的心过于躁动，才不断产生阻止他集中注意力的噪音。

他准备到厨房喝口水，但当他经过主卧的时候，却似乎听到了从里面发出的奇怪的声音。他刚凑近了一些想知道里面是否发生了什么意外，或是老鼠造反之类的事——尽管家里很可能并没有老鼠，他们不常开火——他突然意识到那是他哥和朴珍荣在做爱。

此时他和他们只有一扇门的距离。虽然房子的隔音算得上是很好，但门缝锁不住声音。纵然那个声音与他平常听到的不太一样，音调高了许多，但他仍然能听出来那是朴珍荣的声音。而他哥——他靠得更近，他听到他哥说“往前趴一点”、“腿张开”之类的话。

他不想再听到这类不堪入耳的话语，但正是因为这些话引起他的痛苦与排斥的感觉，他更是不愿意漏掉任何一句。他在痛苦的同时又强逼自己敞开怀抱完全的容纳与接受导致痛苦的原因，就像对其上瘾一般，一旦开启通往深渊的入口便需要更多的黑暗去填满它。令他痛苦的却同时又令他满足，他所拒绝的又正是他所正在接受的。

但是林在范没有再说话，或者说是没有再说任何有意义的语句，但他的喘息和朴珍荣同步的呻吟全都毫无遗漏的进入到王嘉尔的耳朵里。那喘息中毫不掩饰的原始的舒畅和恣意是他所陌生的，他的哥哥仿佛变成了一个陌生的男人。

当皮肉的击打声变得更响亮时，林在范的喘息声也变得更加坚定与有力，是从喉咙深处用力且不向外部窜出的声音，因为能量不向外扩散所以显得非常专制且凶猛，相比之下朴珍荣柔软的呻吟声更加显现出他的柔弱和容易受到伤害的特质。

一是因为这样的林在范对于王嘉尔来说过于陌生，尽管此时的朴珍荣必定具有的也是他所没有见过的样貌，或许是他不愿将因为沉醉于交合时的快乐而失去矜持的错怪罪于朴珍荣的头上，他从中所获得的不快和委屈将他哥这陌生的一面所带给他的不适进一步扩大。他甚至将那认为是林在范对于朴珍荣的一种伤害和掠夺，因为朴珍荣的怜悯与柔弱才使得他屈服在这种强权的占领之下。

再者，朴珍荣从中获取愉悦的模样令他感到疑惑。他面对林在范从性爱中获得快乐的那一面的时候，纵使不适却也接受了——或许存在他与他的哥哥相处的时间并不很多的因素。但对于这样的朴珍荣，他却首先产生了质疑的心理。

他是否是真的那么快乐？林在范是否能够将他操得很好？他是单纯只受欲望的支配还是只归顺于林在范的抚摸？是不是只因为那强权的支配来自于林在范，他才能够享受其中呢？在以前王嘉尔对于朴珍荣屈指可数的了解中，他对林在范的爱有多深？那份爱是否能够削弱，并削弱到以至于也敞开怀抱拥抱他的程度吗？

王嘉尔仿佛看见了朴珍荣在他哥的身下缓慢的停止了迎合的动作，渐渐将头抬起来面对他睁开湿润的双眼。他在那种想象的对视中安静了下来，他仿佛受到某种启示般感到一种难言的苦涩，因为这阵陌生的悲伤，他浮躁的心绪平复了下来。

他像是再次遭到了拒绝一般变得萎靡不振。他在想象中的朴珍荣的眼睛里看到了被打断时的疑惑和类似母性的不含一丝矫揉的宽容，正是他的宽容使得王嘉尔了解到他不属于自己。毫无疑问，这令他心痛。


	7. Chapter 7

07

对于林在范和朴珍荣之间的亲密关系，王嘉尔不希望错过任何细节。尽管那会给他带来痛苦，但也许正因为无法被忽视与说服的痛苦，他才更加无法阻止自己的好奇心。他甚至趁白天那两个人都不在的时候去到他们的房间里翻他们的垃圾桶。

当他发现只有一个安全套的时候，他的内心悄然冒起一股欣喜之情。就像是长久的婚姻生活中早已失去热情的双方，他们只此一项来证明情感关系的方式。他们像是被彼此逼迫着参与这一场惯例似的性爱，若说凭借自身的欲望而情不自禁的行动的话，可能还不如每日的三餐更加受本能的欲望驱使。

他现在已经完全接受了林在范和朴珍荣做爱的事实，他已经可以毫无障碍的想象他们俩做爱时的情景。崩起的肌肉，交缠的肢体，似油一般光亮的汗水。而他想象这种场景时，画面里并不只存在朴珍荣一个人，或者只有他的样貌是清晰的。他的想象中鲜活的同时存在着两个人的影像。他越是陷入这种想象中，就越是感到情感的震荡与波动。无法一言以蔽之简单的说明那是某一种单一的情感，甚至他都无法明晰这一复杂情感中的具体组成。

他想象的时候更偏向于大胆而开放的场景，他像是在墙上凿开了一个孔，无限的光亮就随之透过那个细微的孔洞照射入他私人的生活里。他会想象朴珍荣像条母狗一样被林在范掐着后颈从后面进入。他趴在坚硬的地面上，粗糙的石子和沙粒在林在范毫不怜惜的力道中渐渐嵌入朴珍荣的膝盖和手掌中。他会高高撅起自己的屁股，精液从他的大腿根部流下——他们甚至不会使用安全套。他会喘息着感受来自林在范的粗暴的疼痛，并臣服在完全不留情面的暴力之下。他会享受专制者对自己的占有，像是没有头脑的士兵。

他还会骑在林在范的身上，像个荡妇一样疯狂摆动自己的腰。他的胸会像丰满而传统的女人一样娇妗，他的乳头会在用力的揪扯下不情愿的胀大。他越表现得自己像是被迫的，就越表明自身的放荡。他会在单调且纯粹的性爱中渐渐沉入其中，他那张平时除了像涟漪般转瞬即逝的表情没有表现出任何欲念的脸将会被欲望占领，他将会除了单纯且强烈的性爱之外什么都不需要，他会渴求的将林在范的阴茎一刻不舍的含在自己的身体深处，并将被男人的精液填满、喂饱，以至于向外呕吐。

林在范或许喜好拥有完全的主动权，并像个不通人情的将军一般剥夺朴珍荣的一切自主权。所以林在范会毫不顾忌的在他没有经过充分的润滑紧得像个处子时就狠狠的操开他，他的双手会在朴珍荣的身体上肆意的揉捏，将他平时工作中无法发泄的怒气都在这时发泄在他身上。朴珍荣的身上会留下可怜的痕迹，然后他会像一个体贴的妻子般穿上厚重的衣服去遮挡。

他会跪在地上低眉顺眼的求林在范和他上床，只为了维护他们无聊且庸俗的婚姻生活。林在范会在从后面操他的时候抽打他的屁股，他会小心的发出不满的呻吟，然后将他所有的抱怨全都吞进去。接受，他只有接受。无论他是不是能够享受其中的乐趣，他都会接受。他接受得越多，得到的却越少。他一定得得到不公平的对待，他一定只能活在坚固高大的暴力之中。

王嘉尔在想象中变得满身大汗，他开始兴致高昂。他躲在自己的房间里，撸动自己的性器。他想象中的朴珍荣从未如此鲜活，仿佛那就是现实。

他的阴茎似铁，似乎就要干进朴珍荣装满其他男人的精液的身体。他能感到那里面湿漉漉的，而他每干进去一次就能将里面的精液带出来一些。当他在朴珍荣的身体里射进自己的精液的时候他会怀孕，会同时怀上两个人的孩子，他会成为孕育生命的玛利亚，他的腹部会闪闪发光，会高高隆起，他的身体会变得更加丰腴，一丝不挂就像他刚出生时那样一尘不染。

当朴珍荣怀上他的孩子的时候就像也已经成为他的母亲，他会在完全不知情的状态下被迫受孕，当得知真相时却依然能够温柔的拥抱他。他的宽容使得他易受伤害却又高贵，他是天下人共同的母亲，同时又是共享的妓女。世人爱戴他，却又掩藏在怯懦的面具下想要奸污他，因为他是如此的贞洁却又慈悲，他的拒绝和疏离正是勾引的利器。

王嘉尔开始放肆自己的想象，放弃所谓的道德观念和自然逻辑，一切只为了欲望而生，一切都只为欲望服务，甚至连高潮都变得不再重要。如果高潮是欲望的终结，它到底是欲望最终的目的还是控制欲望成为主宰的手段？

他在一种难以言喻的悲伤中达到高潮，甚至高潮令他更加悲伤。

他努力使自己接受朴珍荣与别人做爱为别人所拥有的事实，主动将他放置在一个廉价且放荡的位置，但他对自己所作的催眠仍然没能使他成为一个置身事外的角色。他想要证明只是自己的身体需要被满足。但令他悲伤的是，他开始意识到他突如其来的渴求和放肆大胆的想象只是对于他无法独自拥有朴珍荣这一事实的弥补和掩饰。


	8. Chapter 8

08

王嘉尔悄悄进入了朴珍荣和林在范的房间，里面没有开灯，窗帘紧阖，所以光线非常暗淡，他稍微适应了一会儿才能够辨清里面放置的事物。他看到房间里只有朴珍荣一个人，林在范不在。他知道林在范不在，所以他才挑这个时候来。他希望他们能够拥有只属于两个人的时间，没有任何人来打扰。更不用说经历了前一次的教训。

朴珍荣平躺在床上，身上没有盖被子，没有其余遮挡。相比与往常他穿的少了点，没有外套，只是普通的家居服，光线太暗看不出是什么颜色，只是一片层次不同的灰。不消说，那使他看起来更加温柔且遥远，像是在一堆冷却的灰烬中入眠。当他洁白的身体从中剥离，仿佛将观看者的欲望的外衣也一同剥离，占有他的念头已胜过一切。

他的双手交叠放在腹部，双眼闭合，表情安宁，似乎是在睡觉。毫无意识犹如玩偶一般的朴珍荣躺在光线暗淡的房间里，那幅场景仿佛蕴含某种宗教式的寓意，犹如一具尊贵的尸体沉溺在浑浊的河水里，在情感上给予王嘉尔一种安全且柔和的归属感。但由于这幅景象同时呈现出朴珍荣在无意识毫无抵抗能力的情况下被污染这一意象的缘故，还令他感受到一种丧母般无处申诉的哀痛。

朴珍荣给予人的欲望并不是纯粹的性欲，性欲当然是其中最直接的一种表现，但不能因其具有更加常见的形式而片面的将之作为他能够导向的唯一的感情。它只是由最初一系列难以归类的情感汇聚在一起，因其过分难以招架便转化成一种更为浅显且必然指向的欲望。相比于不安定的冲动与刺激，朴珍荣给予他人的更多是能够与家庭类比的安定感。他思想上的内敛与压抑使他总是跟随传统社会中循规蹈矩的秩序，但他渗出表面的脆弱与挣扎令他保守的外壳产生了一个缺口，那个缺口使他变得暴露、赤裸，更显得他其余严丝合缝的部位像是欲拒还迎。他口头上说出的压制一切欲念的话语和他暴露的身体表达两种彼此矛盾的思想，反复的矛盾消耗着人的耐心和信任，为了要惩罚他的表里不一叫人不得不去粗暴的占有他，要使他成为真正的自己，消除一切令人两难的忧愁。被他欺骗过的人难以再信任他，当他说不，人却听到的是要。

他走到朴珍荣的床前，跪在床边激烈的亲吻他，他的双手抚摸着他丰满且具有弹性的身体，但只是停留在上半身。或许他想要循序渐进的享受这个过程，或者是他实际上还非常纯情，也可能是与他表面看上去十分不同，他其实是个非常温柔的爱人，又或者，是他在惧怕朴珍荣。他内心里还没能捕捉到自己对他的这一情感，目前为止他的自尊和对朴珍荣的感情也还没积累到能够促使他大方承认的地步。

也许他怕朴珍荣会像玻璃一样碎裂，也许他怕朴珍荣会蔑视他，也许什么都不为，只是因为他对朴珍荣的感情与朴珍荣对他的感情之间的巨大的失衡才使他处在奴隶的位置。他将自己对朴珍荣的感情变成套住自己的枷锁，所以他才能够由得他的主人对他为所欲为，几乎成为伤害他的工具。到目前为止，这种情感才开始萌芽，他还不能意识到，也没能真正发挥它自己的力量。

但无论怎样，他想他终于就要得到他。就在他伸出舌头将要撬开他的牙关的时候被一种嘈杂的声音吵醒了。

他发觉自己正躺在自己的床上，被子缠在他的脖子上，窗外太阳已经落山，天空呈现一片从浅到深的青色。他好像听到外面有人在说话。

他下床走到门边，将门打开了一丝缝隙，客厅的灯光泄了进来，随之而来的还有更加清晰的人声。

他听到林在范说：“上次看电影你没有我不也是照样看了吗？”

“那是你弟弟陪我去的。”朴珍荣的声音听起来很委屈，这使王嘉尔惊讶，这一在林在范面前轻易表现出的而他又未曾得到自己所应得的感情令他迁怒于朴珍荣。

林在范听起来并不关心，很无所谓的语气，“那就再找他陪好了。”

王嘉尔不知道具体发生了什么事，他故意等了一会儿再出来，林在范已经不在了，只有朴珍荣一个人站在客厅中间。

朴珍荣看到他之后便一个人回了房间。王嘉尔未曾预料到他会作出这种伤人的举动，讶异之余也助燃了他的怒气，他没想到朴珍荣已经看到他却就这样一声不吭的避开了他，如此明显的针对与排斥他竟然真能对他做出。

他进入到朴珍荣和林在范的房间里。朴珍荣没有锁门。幸好他没有锁门。如果那样的话，王嘉尔很可能因为被侮辱气得失去理智而当场踹门。虽然实际上这种情况应该不会发生，但当时他是有这个念头的。或许他只要被朴珍荣再拒绝一次再推离一些，他就不会再表现得像个绅士了。

朴珍荣站在房间中央背对着他，他大步走上前从后面抱着他的身体将他转过身来。朴珍荣在他一系列的动作和因而发出的声响下而惊慌失措，他听到了他行动的声音，却在还未反应过来的时候便被控制住。他下意识的反抗，但他始终处于被动防备的状态，跟不上王嘉尔对于他的主控的动作。

王嘉尔看到朴珍荣为他哥的混蛋行径而暗自伤心的样子愈加无法控制自己不暴躁，不仅仅是因为梦里未得到而燃烧的欲望。他恨不得狠狠扇他几个巴掌，他想问他是不是贱货，贱货才会被抛弃还依然像条狗一样咬着人的裤腿，最后只有被人踹开的份。因为朴珍荣对自己故意的躲避，因为朴珍荣对林在范的容忍与优待，因为朴珍荣对自己像对一个贱货，所以王嘉尔无法再对他留情，他感到自己的真心与温柔都不被理解，甚至成为他唯恐避之不及的对象。如果对于朴珍荣来说，暴力才是他所需要的爱，他想他也许会明白，自己伤害他正是为了爱他。

王嘉尔的内心与情感像是渐渐剥掉了蒙面的纱一样露出了模糊的面孔，在朴珍荣近似侮辱的躲避与拒绝的催化下，这一个从未对自己的情感产生过疑惑的青年的感情在摧残和践踏中得到了成长。在那一刻，他惊奇的认识到自己是爱他的，或者起码他认为自己是爱他的。在他一个人的独角戏里，这个令他无比羞涩的认知却也令他不得不痛苦。

这段感情中他始终无依无靠，孤身一人，他难以控制自己感情的萌芽与生长，却也无法从对方那里获得任何确信与鼓励。当他意识到他已走在一条背德的路上时他已经无法停下前进的脚步。这条路是错误的，同时也是具有强烈的诱惑力的，虚无缥缈的幻想始终跑在他前头牵引着他，一旦踏上便难以回头。他的行为与话语甚至思想都不再只受他自己的控制，他成为被牵制在朴珍荣手上的玩具。而他前后空无一人，当这条路本身开始坍塌，最后的牺牲品只有他自己。

他一只手托在朴珍荣的后脑，一只手环住他的腰，他便被他紧紧箍在怀里。他深深望进朴珍荣的眼睛里，他的挣扎和痛苦希望能通过此种方式传达给他，能让他明白他的所有行为都出自于爱，当他粗暴的对待他时正是在呵护他，当他无礼的强迫他时正是在迎合他。但他从朴珍荣眼里看到的只有惊慌与抗拒，他犹豫片刻，还是义无反顾的扣着朴珍荣的后脑勺将他按向了自己。

他裹住朴珍荣的双唇，没有多做温存就直接伸进了舌头。大概因为朴珍荣对于他急躁的行为太过惊讶而没有及时反应过来，便也很轻易的被他推开了牙关。

王嘉尔的舌头在他的口腔里搅动着，缠绕住他的舌头用力吸吮直到他推拒，而他因为嘴被堵住也只能发出沉闷的“呜呜”声。

尽管朴珍荣总是做出抗拒的姿态，但实际上他只有当自己不舒服比如疼痛时才真正做出拒绝的实质性举动。当王嘉尔抱着他的时候他像个听话的娃娃般安静的待在他的怀里，被吻时也只是当舌头被吸吮到发痛的时候才想要推开他。他没有像一个被强奸的贞洁烈女一样咬破他的舌头，或是用腿踢他的下体。当他做出一副勉为其难的样子，实际上却一直都在接受。他是个婊子，王嘉尔对自己说，你哥哥的女人是个婊子。


	9. Chapter 9

09

王嘉尔把朴珍荣摔在床上，扒下了他的裤子，一边咬着他的脖子一边在他的大腿间抽插。

朴珍荣的裤子被脱到膝盖处，将他的腿箍住令他无法动弹。为了减少可能被触碰到的部位，他将身体屈起，但这样一来他的大腿中央就自然形成了一个不大的空间，王嘉尔将自己已然坚硬的阴茎在这个洞里反复进出。

他感到自己大腿内侧的皮肤像是正在被火烧一样灼热，那种滚烫的热度令他麻木，渐渐他分不清那是冰凉还是滚烫的，他也丝毫感受不到被过度摩擦的疼痛，甚至产生了他的腿间正在汩汩流出清凉的泉水的错觉。

王嘉尔将朴珍荣的双手按在他头的两侧，再次吻了上去。朴珍荣的嘴已经能够轻易进入，廉价得像是一个久经风尘的阴门，被吻得湿漉漉的，嘴唇周围都为唾液濡湿，双唇被吸吮和啃咬后益加肿胀红艳，就像他的小穴被操开时也会听话的高高隆起。

他是个贱货，是个婊子，他终究会被他操开，操湿，操得熟透得宛如正在腐烂的桃子。他身体里的汁液会不停的流出来，他将无法阻止自己烂透，他颤抖痉挛得像是即将被拆解分离，他会变成破烂的果肉，和腐叶融为一体。他跟随着王嘉尔的动作大口吞咽着分不清是谁的唾液。在王嘉尔的手从衣服下摆伸进去抚摸他的身体的时候，他抓住了他的手腕。

王嘉尔随之停住了手上的动作，一边仍意犹未尽舔舐亲吻着朴珍荣的下巴和嘴唇一边喘息着说：“我知道你也想要。”他舔舐的动作就像他确信他能吃到，他品尝着他的味道，做着准备幻想咬进他身体里感受里面的汁液在他嘴里迸射出的丰满。

朴珍荣只是看着上方，眼神空洞，“放开我。”

王嘉尔挣开朴珍荣抓着他的手，向里面摸去，揉捏着他的胸部和乳头。为什么他在他面前总是要装作自己是个受害者，他就这么不值得他的信任与交付吗？他总是知道该如何让他生气，他们不是水与火，而是火与油。

“那次我以为是你哥。”

王嘉尔停止了动作，他抬起头看向他。

朴珍荣也抬起眼看着他，又重复了一遍刚才的话，“我认错人了，我以为亲我的人是你哥哥。”他说这句话的声音又轻又低，像是有病在身一般十分虚弱，王嘉尔震惊的心情和因此生出的愤恨与委屈像是停留在极薄的蛋壳上岌岌可危，他只能将自己的情绪再吞进去。他面前的这个人实在狡猾，他做出这幅柔弱无辜的样子叫他怎么忍心怪他。

“那，那你……”王嘉尔甚至有些哽咽。

“对不起。”这句话总能说的如此轻松。

王嘉尔感到一把重锤沉闷的敲击在自己的心上，他受到钻心的痛，却连点声响都没有。他为什么要说对不起，他对不起的是谁，是他吗，为这些天他寝食难安的躁动？为他糊涂的相思？为他孤独的斗志？他到底在对不起什么呢，可自己什么也没有失去，因为他从未得到，自然没有损失。

或许自己只是一时的悸动，才会误以为自己想要朴珍荣的身体，其实他什么也不想要。他不想要朴珍荣的关注，不想要朴珍荣的眼睛，不想要他的嘴，不想要他的身体。此时他是恨他的，取代了对朴珍荣的欲望，此时在他脑海里出现的景象是用他的牙齿将朴珍荣的身体撕碎的场景。

他向后退下了床，朴珍荣维持着原本正面朝上的姿势一直等到他穿好衣服离开。


	10. Chapter 10

10

朴珍荣无法控制自己不去回想那天发生的事，甚至在后期开始想象之后没有发生的事。那些画面在他进行回想的过程中自然而然的就冒了出来，像是坏了的水龙头，源源不绝的在他的脑海里愈演愈烈。那些场景多么鲜活生动，甚至比他经历过的真实的性爱还要令他兴奋。

他在想象的过程中身体控制不住的发烫，起初他只是以为那是由于紧张和压力，他说服自己那只是他在害怕那种情景的发生。他是一个正派得体的人，在那种情形下像是一个受害人一般拒绝才是应当作出的举动。但当他无意中再次撞见王嘉尔的时候，他发现自己已经失去了能够避开他的力量。正相反，他想要靠近他，贴近他的身体，用自己的身体去试探他。

朴珍荣似乎已经知道王嘉尔对于自己态度的反常，他想确认自己对他是否真的有自己意想不到的吸引力。他像是攥紧绳索的教师，而王嘉尔是一个还没有学会的学生，他在放松与收紧绳索的试探过程中观察着学生注意力的变化。相比于完全的控制，在这种互动中他才能够得到他所缺少的信任和关注。类似人们对于宠物的态度，不服管教的宠物是不受大众欢迎的——或许会受部分喜好挑战的人群的青睐；而过于听话的宠物却会容易使人觉得呆板无趣。

这种想法对于他来说十分新奇。他平时对人总是显得小心翼翼，令自己尽可能温柔又体贴，尽管尝试着去主导周围人的理念与发展走向，但往往因为过度缺失的自信和安全感只能半途而废。而现在当王嘉尔主动露出自己的弱点，提供给他所需的信心和安全感，自然就勾起了他的兴趣和探索欲。他将自己变成他正在下的棋局中的一颗棋子，他在自己身上做实验以便测试对方的反应，他知道他自己是最佳的测试源。他因为自己获得了以前从未设想过或是没有真正得到过的关注而兴奋不已。

他从未期待自己一点微笑的举动会对别人产生如此大的影响，他的虚荣心在这过程中被得到满足，但干涸已久的虚荣心是不可能被完全满足的，土地一旦被浸润便会变得贪婪，他仍好奇自己能够对他产生的影响的极限是什么。也可以说他的目的就是要刺激对方，要激怒对方，使他情绪失控，脱离自己的控制，这样他才能够感受到自己的重要性，他才能够得到充足的安全感。他要击碎一个人才能够证明自己的价值，竖立起对于自己微薄的信任和肯定。他对于爱和在乎的贪婪如果只从一个人那里得到满足必定得榨干这个人所有的情感。而那只是对普通人而言。

王嘉尔能够安全自然的活在人群里，但和周围人的差异却又十分明显。他像是个减小杀伤力的自体燃烧着的太阳，无论是肉体的精力还是情感的活力似乎都取之不尽用之不竭，他那个燃烧着的小星球似乎从来都不用担心能量被耗尽的危机。他不同于只能随波逐流的普罗大众。但是他能经得起朴珍荣的榨取吗？对于这样一个私藏丰富的矿，朴珍荣会不会变得更加贪婪？或许他是一个伪装成功的无底洞，无论对象是谁，他的目的就是使人在短时间内造成情感迸发而后变成一个无进无出无知无感的木偶？或许他依靠情感为食，实际上他是一个生存在传说中的怪物？

那为什么他对于林在范却如此宽容？因为他爱林在范但不在乎王嘉尔便产生了游戏的想法吗？如果答案是肯定的，那他必定要做一个坏人。但正因为这种不平等的关系令他更加跃跃欲试，迫不及待的想要深入这场游戏，同时却又在同情王嘉尔，这种同情恰好使得他的内心在不知不觉间向王嘉尔靠近。他在玩弄他的同时因为同情又想要安慰他，这就使得他的态度看似模棱两可、时冷时热，而王嘉尔更是如坠云雾。

在他拒绝王嘉尔的几天后，他便主动的爬上了他的床。

屋内漆黑一片，并不明亮的月光将王嘉尔宽阔年轻的背部线条只勾勒出一个浅显的轮廓。正因为他身体的年轻与健美，他空置了自己如此美丽的肉体，才使得这个场景更加寂寞。

他背对着门的方向，已然昏昏欲睡，他听到了声响，但他以为那也许是他正在显现的梦境。

朴珍荣从后面抱住王嘉尔的脊背，将腿缠在他的大腿上缓慢摩擦，他蜻蜓点水般的亲吻着王嘉尔的耳廓。他并没有收敛自己的呼吸，因为他知道他呼出的热气会全部钻进王嘉尔的耳朵里，使他在瘙痒和勃起中醒过来。

王嘉尔以为自己做了一个无比真实的春梦，他在半梦半醒间察觉到有人在他身上挑逗他，他抓住那人的手翻过身，借着朦胧的月光和熟悉的气味，发觉那是朴珍荣的时候就愈加确认自己正在梦里。也许正是因为如此，所以他十分大胆，没有过多的犹豫和斟酌，他像是在自己的幻想里驰骋的冲浪者一般融进了那片温暖的油里。

他压在朴珍荣的身体上，相比于前几次他过多集中在亲吻上，这一次他更为直接。他的手大幅度的在朴珍荣的身体上逡巡，不过度流连于某个部位。这次不同于他以往接触的方式出乎朴珍荣的意料，正是源于此，他自然落入了王嘉尔的控制中。尽管他失去了由他首先发起的主动权，但他颇为享受这个过程中等待王嘉尔如何进行下一步的紧张与悸动。他像是在期待电影剧情的观众一般，既迫切的想要知道之后的剧情发展，却又要刻意放慢自己的步伐。

最令人着迷的不是结果，即将揭开幕布前的那一段促狭的时间才是。正因为被结果勾引和欲拒还迎的手法按摩头脑的欺骗才使得赌徒盲目的下注、观众的观看、无惧亦无知者的追求。就像是捕获大鱼前总要事先舍弃一部分鱼饵一样，这叫做投资，必须要先给予持有财富的人足够的好处让他们尝到甜头，使他们相信其中存在的利益，他们才会对遥远且无保证的结果感兴趣，继而奉献自己拥有的财富与能力。

因为王嘉尔认为这是自己的梦，所以他在插入的时候没有戴套，但是被朴珍荣的大腿架在胸前而阻止继续深入。尽管疑惑为什么在梦里还要有如此多的规矩，他还是被说服去戴了套。朴珍荣本意是让王嘉尔去他和林在范的房间拿——尽管他不知道林在范的型号他适不适用——但是他没想到王嘉尔自己房间里就有。或许在正常男人的房间里有这些东西不足为奇，或许这是他在外面的时候用剩下的，或许在他们不在家的时候他也会带个姑娘回来？如果以上的猜测都较为牵强，那为什么他会自己在家里准备安全套？难道他已经预想到这一天？他对于自己会成功的操上朴珍荣这件事这么笃定？朴珍荣难免有一些惊讶，但他的注意力并没有在这个小插曲上停留太久，王嘉尔从后面进入了他的身体。

因为他已经习惯了与林在范做爱的方式，林在范总是喜欢让他趴着或跪着，从后面操他，在做爱的过程中使劲揉捏或拍打他的臀部。有时甚至从头到尾就只是这一个姿势。这让他感到自己就像只是一个屁股，但是他却更用力的撅起他的屁股。有时候他低下头从自己的大腿中间的缝隙观察，他会想那里有什么呢，如果从后面看自己会有什么如此吸引他的呢。

正是由于这样的原因，他没有等王嘉尔要求便主动转过了身。但是等到进入之后他感受到了疼痛，他才意识到他们根本没有做任何的润滑，甚至前戏都不充足，而王嘉尔又处于完全的勃起状态，尽管他不是处也着实很疼。

朴珍荣想要直起腰让王嘉尔出去，但王嘉尔却直接握着他的腰动了起来，他被他的动作晃动得无法控制自己身体的平稳，又趴了回去。这使他瞬间被激起了怒火，他开始叫他的名字，“王嘉尔。”

王嘉尔没有听到，他沉醉在梦中片刻虚幻的想法被实现的美妙和满足中。或许就算他听到了他也不会在意，这是千载难逢的机会，他甚至在梦里都很难如愿，他须得抓紧时间。

朴珍荣失去了耐心，他一边喊疼一边大声叫王嘉尔的名字让他停下来。他抓住王嘉尔放在他臀侧为了固定他身体的手，想要借此稳住自己的身体，或者希望能够使他渐渐停下来。但王嘉尔依然没有任何反应，他已经开始绝望了。在王嘉尔伏在朴珍荣的身体上，握住他的脖子将他的头扭过来与他接吻时才终于注意到他说的话。

朴珍荣的表情有些痛苦，他小声的呢喃，“停下，停下。”

王嘉尔抱着他将他扶起身，使他向后坐在自己屈起的大腿上，关切的问他，“怎么了？”

他说，“疼。”

外面的天空依然是漆黑的，只是有些微暗淡的亮光透进来，可能是月光，可能是外面的灯光。王嘉尔问，“现在几点了？”

“大概一点多了吧。”朴珍荣的声音听起来有些有气无力。

今天林在范出差去了，王嘉尔才意识到这可能不是梦。

朴珍荣拍了拍他，让他拔出来。当他拔出来的时候，坚硬的龟头还因为失去容纳的空间而弹跳着击打在了他的屁股上。

他双膝着地四肢共用着向床边爬去，王嘉尔看他似乎要走，从后面抱住了他。朴珍荣被他抱在怀里，因为姿势的变换重心不稳，无法凭借自己找到支撑点，只能依靠王嘉尔的力量。于是他只能将身体的重量完全交给王嘉尔，由他抱着自己。

“别走。”

朴珍荣转过半个侧脸，似乎在倾听他说话。

王嘉尔斟字酌句的说，“我……我不会再弄疼你了。“他吻着朴珍荣的脸颊、耳朵和颈窝，叹息着说，“我想要你。”

他继续说，“我会舔你，我会给你口交，我会让你湿湿的，我不会让你疼的。”

朴珍荣按住了他在他身体上下滑的手。

王嘉尔将他推倒在床上，急切的吻他。朴珍荣被他吻过的地方都被唾液沾湿，脸颊、嘴唇、脖子、胸腹、下腹，然后王嘉尔将他疲软的阴茎含进嘴里。他似乎是对于想要向朴珍荣证明自己不会让他疼的念头太过迫切，以至于他做这些动作的力道都很大，包括吮吸他的阴茎。但他立马注意到了自己不恰当的行为，他一边为他口交一边说对不起。

实际上他说的是“I’m sorry”，或许是因为他在国外待久了。他的母亲也在国外，他不常回国内。不然也不会到现在才与他第一次见面。非母语使他显得有些不够诚恳，但朴珍荣也无暇顾及这些。

他将朴珍荣的大腿架在自己的肩上，将他的下体完全含进自己的嘴里，持续给他深喉。他托起朴珍荣的屁股，随着他含入的动作上下起伏，就像在操他。朴珍荣的脚踝在他的背上交叉在一起，控制不住的呻吟，“你以前给别的男人口交过吗，怎么做的这么好……”

王嘉尔没时间回答他，他再次抬高朴珍荣的臀部，舔舐他的会阴和后穴。朴珍荣惊呼一声，他从未有过这样的体验，林在范可不会为他这样做，甚至林在范都没有用嘴抚慰过他的阴茎。他感到后面被舔的时候很湿润，但是当王嘉尔的嘴离开时就感到一阵凉意，他像是被打开门的空房间，风呼啸着往他的身体深处灌进。他感到自己在飘荡，无处依靠，这使他觉得将自己交出去的做法十分不安全。但在他想要夺回对自己身体的主控权的时候却被王嘉尔箍住了，他紧紧的扣住他的大腿，继续舔舐着他，逗弄着他后穴的肌肉促使他打开自己。

朴珍荣推着他的头，呜咽着说，“别，别再……”

王嘉尔捧着他的屁股使他几乎坐在自己的脸上，更加用力快速的用舌头在他的后穴周围画圈，在紧缩的皱褶上按压吸吮。朴珍荣没有控制住，大叫了一声，射了。

朴珍荣想要抽出自己的双腿将他们合拢，他的眼角甚至还挂着泪水。王嘉尔不明白他为什么总是想要隐藏自己真实的感受。如果他获得了愉悦，为什么要在刚刚纾解完毕之后便立即将之掩饰起来。这很见不得人吗？是这件事本身就见不得人还是自己令他见不得人？如果他在掩饰愉快发生过的迹象与结果，是不是就说明自己做的这一切都是不被他所接受的？不得不说，这种举动有些伤害了王嘉尔的情感。

他将自己的身体嵌入朴珍荣的双腿之间，他往上爬着将他的双腿向两边掰开。随着他身体的上移，朴珍荣不得不被迫将腿长得更开，直到他的两条腿被王嘉尔折起来压在他的胸前。

王嘉尔轻柔的抚摸他后穴已然变得松软的皱褶，他本能的收缩肌肉，但那里因为被舔舐而变得异常敏感，那里颤巍巍的紧缩又张开，像是闺中含羞的少女。

王嘉尔从正上方与他对视，眼神既不温柔也不凶恶，但也并不平静。如果说朴珍荣看不懂那眼神里蕴含的内容，那他必定在自欺欺人。他就只是这样看着你，虽然只是简单的注视，但朴珍荣这才感受到被人看着的真实的含义。因为人太依赖视觉，所以“看”这个动作的内涵越来越被简化，只是成为收集外部信息的工具，而并没有使用眼睛去传达自己的情感和感受，“注视”不再具有特殊的作用，所以人们才越来越觉得被观察是对于自己的一种冒犯。而当王嘉尔注视着他的时候，眼神十分专注，没有强烈的情感，而只有他看着的那个人，别无他物。但他本人并不以此为借口邀功，他并没有将自己的付出作为威胁质问他，他是如此的投入以至于忘记了自己的付出。

所以当朴珍荣发现这一迹象的时候便迟疑起来，他开始反省自己的做法，检讨促使他自己行动的初衷。如果王嘉尔心里有他，那他心里有没有王嘉尔呢？如果没有，他又何必要使一个清白的人受这样不必要的苦呢？

王嘉尔慢慢俯下身体亲吻他的脸颊，他的动作小心翼翼生怕惊动了他。他没有遭到朴珍荣的拒绝，便缓慢的试探着更进一步。

朴珍荣真切的感受到自己的身体正完全暴露于一个人的控制下，但他没有感受到被控制时的屈辱和恐惧，他对人的信任度普遍很低，这就是直到现在他也只与一个人发生过性关系的原因之一。如果他不介意王嘉尔对于自己身体的占有和控制，也许比起林在范他更信任王嘉尔。在如此短暂的时间里，能够建立起高度的信任感，除了朴珍荣自身情感的变化，或许更大程度上来自于王嘉尔对于他抗拒行为的纵容和讨好。

他没有拒绝，这便代表默许。

王嘉尔将自己尽量缓慢的插入进他的身体里，朴珍荣这次紧闭住了嘴，但确实比之前好受很多，直到他完全进入也没有过于无法忍受的疼痛。尽管他依然感到有些不适，或者是不习惯让他有些不安，他与林在范并不经常尝试这个体位。就算是面对面的姿势，他也是像在进行有关下体的手术一样双腿打开放在两边，他像一具死尸一般躺在手术台上，林在范的阴茎是进入他身体的那把刀。

王嘉尔现在将他的身体折起，以他甚至能够看到自己下体的体位进入了他，他们的下身紧紧贴在一起，这种方式比他经历过的都要亲密得多。王嘉尔不断亲吻着他的脸，与他接吻，朴珍荣已经能够毫无芥蒂的接受他的吻，与他口舌交缠。

他压住朴珍荣的腿，双手揽住他的手臂便将他的整个身体抱在怀里，这有助于他毫无阻碍更准确的操进他的身体，将他操得柔软又湿润。

他并没有等朴珍荣适应之后就立刻加快速度，而是耐心的、循序渐进的增加自己的速度和力道。他时常会停下来，将自己的角度稍作调整，然后再继续进行有节奏的抽插。这种方式对于朴珍荣很适用。

本身前戏已做得足够充足，在王嘉尔耐心的动作下他能够感觉到自己的身体越来越热，他开始在没有意识到自己发出声音的情况下呻吟出声，他的手摸索着想要去抓住什么。他抓住了王嘉尔抱着他的手臂，他手臂坚实的肌肉因为充血用力而鼓胀着，朴珍荣触摸着他身体的指尖感受到他的肌肉对于自己的紧握回弹的力量。那种力量给予了他安全感，使他感受到他时刻都在于自己交流，而不是单方面的对他索取，或只是敷衍他，像他只是一个下贱廉价的妓女。

王嘉尔渐渐感受到朴珍荣的后穴越来越湿滑，对于他进入的阻力越来越小，并且开始主动收缩，他在抽插的时候能够听到液体被挤压时发出的声音，朴珍荣扬起下巴，半眯着眼，呻吟已经渐渐变成细微的呜咽，他便知道这时已经可以放开操了。他把朴珍荣的腿向两边分开，将朴珍荣的身体抱起尽可能贴向自己，他利用重力伏在朴珍荣的身上将他压住，这样能够保证他们的身体最大限度的紧贴，并且在操的时候依然能够保持紧密的贴合。

他喜欢在操的时候和朴珍荣的身体紧靠在一起，他希望他们能够面对面，这让他觉得他们彼此是有互动的、朴珍荣对他是有反应的。他希望能够看着朴珍荣的脸，他要知道在做爱的每个阶段他会有怎样的表情，他想看着他被一点点操开的模样，直到他被操熟，操得热热的，融化成一滩水，蒸发在他的怀里。

他不再控制力道，每一下都操进最深处。在每一下顶进去的时候，朴珍荣便随之叫一声。随着王嘉尔频率的加快，朴珍荣的呻吟演变成大声的哭喊，他从未体验过如此强烈的快感。快感像一波波温暖的潮水般在他的身体里翻滚，冲刷着他的内脏和血管，每一下都淹没到他的咽喉，他感到潮水湿润了自己的眼睛，他流出了滚烫的热泪。

王嘉尔看到他的眼泪像是被鼓励，或是被肯定，他的内心涌起了难以言表的爱意和感动，因他无法自由表达而引起生理上的胸闷，于是他便将情绪通过行动发泄出来。他更加快速用力的抽插，带出的透明的液体将朴珍荣的屁股濡湿，也有少许的液体沾在了王嘉尔的胯部和大腿上，更加减少了他们的身体彼此摩擦时的阻力。

朴珍荣高潮的时候王嘉尔咬住了他的下嘴唇，当时他没有感受到丝毫疼痛，直到第二天他才发现自己的嘴唇被咬破了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

他们开始做很多爱。不停的做爱，像是根本停不下来，像是只有这一件事可做。

有次在他们正在做爱的过程中林在范回来了。他往常都会加班，一般很晚才会到家。不然他们也不会如此肆无忌惮的在家里仍然做爱。偏偏只是这次，他们碰巧选择在这个时间，林在范却按时回到家。他刚进家门的时候叫了一声，“珍荣啊。”

但是他们却没有中止。王嘉尔捉住了想要逃走的朴珍荣，将他的双手反锁在背后，将他反抵在门上，一边细听外面的声音一边胯下继续不含混的抽插。房间内突然十分安静，王嘉尔的阴茎在朴珍荣的后穴中戳弄的声音清晰可闻，越是细微的声响越是显得性感，并且正因为他动作的克制而令这响动更加美妙动人。

朴珍荣惊慌失措——他当然会惊慌，他应该惊慌。不应该的是王嘉尔，为何他依然能够冷静沉着，他如何还能继续干这手下的事。意外丝毫没有影响他的硬度。或许是朴珍荣的注意力过于集中而导致感官加强，他似乎感到正在他身体里的阴茎变得更加滚烫。他丰满的臀肉颤抖着，像是就要被那把热铁融化。他的穴口流出被融化的液体，难以想象他的身体内部被融化成什么模样。

可能他的肠道已经融化烂透，当然套在王嘉尔那把热铁上的安全套也会被融化，所以他的精液可能已经顺着溃烂的伤口流进他的身体和内脏里。但是他并没有死去，甚至没有受伤，因为他会获取来自流遍他全身的王嘉尔的精液的滋养，他会比谁都更加具有纯真又放荡的性吸引力。

他的第一反应当然是停止继续做爱，并出去走到林在范能够看到的位置。说来也奇怪，为什么人在被发现正在做亏心事的时候总是会想方设法使自己暴露在别人眼下，是不是太急迫于想要证明自己的清白，却反而导致了此地无银三百两的局面？如果在匆忙间暴露自己，可能会因为没有及时销毁证据而自食其果。朴珍荣过于心虚，总是时刻反省自己，认为自己非得一尘不染才能与自己的良心求和，倒是丝毫没有怀疑过林在范。

王嘉尔将他压在门上，从后面捂住了他的嘴，另一只手固定住他的腰——他一听到外面传来林在范进门的声响就像是被召唤的狗一样巴不得立刻回应，就算身体里还含着王嘉尔完全勃起的跳动着的阴茎却依然无法安定，随时挣扎着要脱离这种危险的境地——所以他当然要将他牢牢控制住。

他清楚他们现在并没有确定关系，正相反的是，他们现在的关系比之前更加如履薄冰。因为愧疚和自责使朴珍荣草木皆兵，他的道德观正在经受巨大的考验。他无法安心的享有背德的乐趣，尽管与爱人亲弟弟偷情的确使他性欲勃发，紧张的状态使他异常敏感，例如现在——

他的身体因为过度紧张而颤抖不已，不同于高潮时的痉挛，他的身体持续无法控制的抖动。那抖动的幅度几乎肉眼可见。他的心跳如雷鸣如鼓锤，在他的嘴里跳动着击打着他的天灵盖，致使他的头里产生剧烈的疼痛，他浑身的力气被这突如其来却经久不息的疼痛夺走，他推拒着王嘉尔的软弱无力的双臂实际上根本毫无用处。他的太阳穴像是正在被电钻凿开，他头昏脑涨的靠在王嘉尔的身上，疼痛并没有使他忽略外面的情形，更没有减少前列腺被摩擦的快感。

林在范下班之后因疲劳而拖沓的脚步声由远及近，时而暂停在某处，然后响起玻璃之间的撞击声。他知道那是林在范在倒水喝。他脑中模拟着林在范的路程和动作，想象着他下班之后因为劳累而不满的表情，计算着他在每处停留的时间，若是那时间稍长一些他便愈加心乱如麻。

他在脑中想象着林在范喝完水之后顺势望向房门禁闭的客房，或许他这位哥哥会想起许久没有关心自己的手足，便会善心大发敲响这扇门，或者缺少一定礼貌的、较为大男子主义的，使用更为直接的方式径直打开那扇门。

而他——和林在范只有一扇门之间短短几厘米的距离——就趴在那扇门后，正和他的弟弟做爱，正被他弟弟滚烫坚硬的阴茎操出汁液。林在范无论如何也不会想到他会有那个能耐。他会倾听着门外熟悉的呼吸声，耳边却又是王嘉尔压抑的喘息，他会分不清他脑中回响的是谁的声音，或者可能两者都存在，就像他正在被两个人同时操弄。两个人的性器会将他塞满，直到他无法承受将他里面都操烂。

王嘉尔捂着朴珍荣的嘴将他压在门上，他的阴茎依旧坚挺，在朴珍荣湿嗒嗒的后穴中由深入浅的抽插。为了保持操进去的时候的快感，又不能发出皮肉互相撞击的声响——门外的林在范会听到——他每一下都整根抽出再快速的整根送入，但在将要到底时迅速减缓速度，轻柔的在朴珍荣的身体里厮磨。然后朴珍荣的腰会止不住的颤抖痉挛，前端的阴茎流出透明的前液，他的后穴会紧缩着咬住王嘉尔的阴茎，他的屁股会向着王嘉尔抽出的方向追寻。王嘉尔懂他的身体，懂他的前列腺，懂他矜持又渴望的乳头，懂他被唾液沾湿的双唇，却如何也不能懂他难解的情绪。他总与朴珍荣赤裸相见，却无法和他坦诚相待。他懂他被压抑被冷落的欲望，却除此之外对他几乎一无所知。

他在朴珍荣耳边轻声说，“你听，我哥就在外面。”他宽大的手掌几乎捂住朴珍荣的半张脸。他像是一场战争中的士兵，正用收获的俘虏向敌对方的将领示威。他被朴珍荣忽略的自尊心如同士兵渺小的生命一般为对方所看轻，但恰是他自身最为在乎的东西，仿佛此时此刻除此他一无所有，仿佛他失去自尊就会如同失去生命一般立即死去。他会作为一个战败的士兵所被人唾弃，被他的俘虏抛弃，被他的人民遗忘，他甚至无法埋葬自己的尸体。这是他仅有的财富，他必须在敌方面前使用铜墙铁壁来捍卫自己的自尊心，却在自己的俘虏面前露出不堪一击的伤口。他的俘虏总知道怎样伤害他使他更痛。

他紧接着更加凑近他的耳朵，呼出的热气一个劲儿的往朴珍荣的耳朵里钻，使他双腿打颤，说出的话却令他心凉。“你说他会不会进来？”

果不其然，朴珍荣又开始不安分的挣扎，王嘉尔却早已预料好，在这时加快了速度。紧张和焦虑产生的神经性疼痛不会使快感消退，朴珍荣这时的精神空前兴奋，身体反常的敏感，像是他失去了视力一般敏感。他感到自己的身体内部似乎有个活物纠缠着自己的筋肉，被迫将肠道紧紧缠绕在王嘉尔的阴茎上难耐的吸吮。他想证明此刻这个在男朋友面前却被别的男人操的人并不受自己意志的控制，他是被迫沉溺在这一场无法结束的性爱中，无法自拔的不是他自己，而只是这具被欲望控制的身体。如若此时他想起他对林在范的爱，或许是那份爱即将要离他远去才会对他提醒。但是他将那作为一个挡箭牌，他对自己精神的贞洁深信不疑，他无法接受自己道德的败坏，且根本无暇考虑王嘉尔的处境与心情。在他看来，王嘉尔像是可以回收的机器，永远不会受到伤害。

然后，灭顶的高潮使他几欲窒息，他倒吸着气，在高潮结束之后的余韵里还仍然忘记呼吸。他看到一朵朵扭曲的花开在视线的边缘，在尖叫时被王嘉尔的手堵住了口，便将他的手指含进了嘴里。第一次见面时他就发觉王嘉尔的手并不像他表面上看起来那样张狂轻浮，他的手要比他的人温柔得多。王嘉尔的手指轻柔的撩拨着他的舌尖，然后他将手指拿出来，掰过朴珍荣的脸满足的和他接吻。这时，他第一次说了“我爱你”，或许朴珍荣仍然沉浸在高潮过后片刻的空白中，或许他在集中注意力倾听外面的声响，或许是——最坏的一种情况——他装作自己没有听到，他没有做任何回应。但王嘉尔仍只是说了一遍，他想他应该理解朴珍荣。

他只是捧着他的脸不停的亲吻他，朴珍荣湿润的身体像是饱食的海绵，稍一挤压便会流出乳白色的液体。王嘉尔相信他没有占有他，而是他本身就是如此，他会在有一天流出汩汩的奶。

朴珍荣没想到，林在范压根不关心他们在哪里、在做什么。他将自己看得过于重要，应该说，他将自己对林在范的地位看得过于重要，而低估了林在范本人的想法。若是他早就知道，或许他们会更加放肆，林在范就能早些察觉。但正是这样，才使他与王嘉尔这段感情继而能够不被外力阻碍的发展下去。


	12. Chapter 12

12

他们并不只有做爱这一件事可做，只是无论当面或背地，总是有一个念头无时无刻不存在于王嘉尔的脑海里。操他，我要操他，我要将他操死在我的阴茎上，我要他死的时候抱着的是我的身体。

他总是迫切的如同下一秒就要死去般剥去他们之间的束缚，将自己勃起的阴茎放入朴珍荣温暖的身体里，就好像这才是他们本来初始的状态。他们像是连体婴般无法分离，他要在朴珍荣的身体里才觉得惬意，才觉得安全。做爱不止令他性欲亢奋，而且令他产生一种童稚般的喜悦。朴珍荣的身体如同包容的大海，他的肠道犹如汇流的港湾，而他是其中一条四处漂泊湍流不息的江流，只有在此时才能够得以回归。

他开始感到自己越来越离不开朴珍荣。临近农历新年三人不得不分离。因为林在范和朴珍荣都没有向家里出柜，所以也就不存在一起去见家长、去谁家的问题。在这段时间里王嘉尔倒还是安慰自己和林在范处在同一起跑线。他回到澳大利亚陪他的母亲。他爱戴他的母亲超过他至今拥有过的所有恋人，但现在他的身体陪在他的母亲身边，随着时间的流逝却愈加心急如焚。

他不常回国看望他这位同父异母的兄长，他的母亲本以为他这次返澳就不再回国，也是希望他能够省些长途旅行的劳累，过完年再休息一段时间便直接回校。他没有事先告诉她自己的计划，无论如何他要趁国内国外都还没有开学的时候再回国一次的。日子每逼近一天，他要再回国的念头就愈强烈。

那段时间他频繁的梦到那次他睡觉醒来撞见朴珍荣和林在范在客厅争吵的场景，但内容却变成为要不要打胎而争论不休。林在范坚持让朴珍荣打胎，朴珍荣当然不愿意，尤其是在没有林在范陪同的情况下。

接着，他又梦到那次他和朴珍荣在做爱时差点被回家的林在范抓个正着之后的事。林在范走后，他将珍荣按倒在床上狠操，并且还双手紧紧掐着他的脖子。他一开始并意识不到自己在做什么，只是沉浸在纯粹的暴力的发泄中，他仿佛置身于炸裂的烟火中意乱神迷。他在无克制的发泄和不含一丝情面的控制中驰骋，他的雄性本能的征服欲像头开笼的野兽般侵略无阻，他获得胜利的虚荣心和占有欲从野兽的大口里跑出来肆意妄为。毫无疑问，此时存在的的确是极致的快乐。

等他逐渐反应过来，思维想要使这种行为停止，但身体却无法跟随大脑的想法行动，仿佛身体与思想已经完全分开，形成两个完全不相融合的个体。他就这样在完全清醒的状态下看着自己加快身下反复抽插的动作，手指逐渐收紧，直到朴珍荣没有任何动静，而他在朴珍荣还未冷却的尸体身上达到了高潮。朴珍荣就这样在窒息中死去。在他的梦里。或许他该庆幸，这种情形仅仅发生在他的梦里，所以他会引以为戒避免在现实中也这么做。

他浑浑噩噩的过着日子数着时间，不光是相思难熬，他觉得朴珍荣就像被捕捉的鸟，若是不时刻紧跟着收拢他的翅膀，就怕他又飞回到树林里去。越是朴珍荣不在他身边，他越是容易感到患得患失。他并非如同他往常表现出得那样自信与笃定，在这段感情面前他的谨慎与善良使他变得懦弱且卑微，他只会一味去迎合，而失去了自己的方向。另一方面，他的这种无差别满足的态度会使对方变得贪婪，久而久之对于他的纵容会持理所当然的态度，且因为满足过于泛滥继而导致肆意践踏甚至弃之如敝履的局面。

如果全世界皆是一幅凄惨模样，他或许还可以继续独自承受，但当别人的热闹打破了外界和他的悲伤与焦灼的平衡时，他便像毒瘾发作的瘾君子一般在苦熬的相思面前败下阵来。

他打电话给朴珍荣的时候澳大利亚已经凌晨一点多，电话打过去的时候他才想起来朴珍荣会不会已经睡了、自己会不会吵醒他等等琐碎如附赠品般廉价的问题，庆幸国内时间要早一些，朴珍荣的声音听起来还挺精神。

“珍、珍荣，是我。”

那边没有人声回应，先是一阵脚步声，背景声音从嘈杂到安静变化，估计他在找个便于说话的地方。朴珍荣的态度并不如王嘉尔想象中的那么冷淡，几乎可以说得上是关切，“你那里几点了？还没睡啊？”

王嘉尔被他温柔的关心激励之后，便毫无保留的将自己的真实想法倒了出来。“我想你了。珍荣，我好想你。”他吐字的间隙能够听出急促的呼吸，他接连说了两遍“我想你”，但从他嘴里冒出来的只是冰山一角。

他想朴珍荣想得全身都在疼，他的脑子里除了这个念头其余什么都没有，就连吃饭睡觉都如同只是残存的本能一般维持着他活下去，好让他继续思念。他不敢将这些话全盘吐出，他要一刻不停的说他想他、他爱他，要在胸口开个洞，将朴珍荣的手放进去握住他砰砰跳动的心脏，他要将自己的心肝、舌头、阴茎、睾丸和前列腺都切下来送给他，他要将刻着朴珍荣名字的长钉钉入自己的喉咙和骨骼中，才能将自己的爱和相思诉尽。不，这还不够，他要让朴珍荣喝他的血、食他的肉，将自己都装在他的身体里，要与之融为一体，他才能够了解他的思念、他的爱意。但他又怕自己会显得过于唐突，让朴珍荣惊恐不安，以至于失手将他的血肉摔碎，拒他于千里之外。

让他感到更加忐忑的是朴珍荣沉默了。

片刻之后，朴珍荣与之前变得较为平静的声音传来，“王嘉尔。”他还习惯于连名带姓的叫他，虽然他并不常叫他的名字。两人单独相处时并不需要指名道姓。“那只是一个意外，对你对我都不好。我觉得就到此为止吧，就当这件事没发生过，如果以后再见还能好好相处。”

王嘉尔似乎早就预料到他会说出的话，“就当这件事没发生过”之类令人作呕的话。他不怒反笑，“一次或许是意外，那么多次也是意外吗？”

朴珍荣也开始急躁起来，“反正这也只是偶然，我们以后可能就不会见面了，现在停止对你对我不都是最好的吗？”

王嘉尔变得更加激动，“不行！我忘不了！”

“你不要钻牛角尖……”

“你是担心我们以后都见不到了吗？为什么？我会再回来的。我会经常回去。年后我会再回国，你等我啊。上学的时候我也会尽量抽出时间陪你，我们多打打电话好不好？我放春假的时候就会回去，平常周末也可以。”

朴珍荣被他气笑，“周末就两天，你坐飞机回来看我一眼然后又立马坐飞机回去？”

“我可以早点过去，晚点回来，就会有更多时间陪你了。我们可以一起吃顿饭，或者一起去看电影。我们看你想看的，我不说话。你可以安安静静的看，我只要和你在一起就够了。”

朴珍荣的态度开始软化，语气有些迟疑，“你别这样可以吗？”

“嗯？”

“你别把自己说得那么可怜……”如同前文说得那样，他因为得到的爱和关注不足导致缺少安全感进而造成对对方的否定，但又因为泛滥的爱和纵容而失去自己作为奉献者的高尚的地位。与其说他在检讨自己对王嘉尔不公平的付出，倒不如说他是为高尚的名目受到动摇而不安。

“珍荣，你想我吗？”

王嘉尔问他的这句话没有得到正面的回应，就如同他在飞回澳大利亚之前和他做爱的途中在他耳边郑重其事的说出“我爱你”时，朴珍荣也同样没有给出回应一样。那时他连忙捂住他的嘴，说，只是做吧。

此时的王嘉尔将自己的脆弱与恐惧毫无芥蒂的展示在朴珍荣面前，令他不得不面对。纵使他的心肠再硬，他再如何擅于分析利弊，他也无法再说出伤人的话。

“要是你哥他知道了……”

“我哥他不会知道的，你不说，我不说，就当做朋友一样，他不会想到那一层的。”

朴珍荣再也无话可说，他陷入两难的境地，痛苦的不止王嘉尔一人。或许他也舍不得？


	13. Chapter 13

13

王嘉尔如期回国。林在范本以为他会直接在澳大利亚休息到开学，毕竟假期已经过了一大半，他们的兄弟情也没有深到无法分割的地步，所以他很惊讶。

朴珍荣早已知道这件事，但碍于场面他必须得装作十分惊讶。王嘉尔与他都心知肚明，所以当他见到王嘉尔的时候更加坐立不安。他觉得自己像是个罪人。让王嘉尔回来的人是他，不放王嘉尔走的人是他，而现在装作不知情的样子在林在范面前演戏的人也是他。他怕自己下一秒就要被捉个正着，他不光害了自己，还害了王嘉尔。

三人吃饭的时候，王嘉尔在桌子下面悄悄握住了朴珍荣的手，他像是被电到一般短促的颤抖了一下，但王嘉尔握着他的力道很紧，并没有被他逃脱。他抬起头装作不经意的看了王嘉尔一眼，但他只是一边称赞菜色的丰富一边吃饭。

他的心跳如雷，全身不知不觉冒出虚汗，血都一齐往大脑涌去，手逐渐变得冰凉。但他愈是紧张，身体愈是冰冷，他愈是能够感受到王嘉尔手心的温暖与干燥。他试着动了动自己的拇指，在王嘉尔的手背上摩挲，然后王嘉尔便张开手指与他十指相扣，握住他的手的力道更大了些，但他并不感觉疼痛或麻木。仿佛那是根浮木，将他牢牢拽着。

之后服务员都端上了菜，因四人位的桌面上已经比较满，王嘉尔不得不松开与朴珍荣相牵的手将桌面整理出空档。王嘉尔的手稍一抬起，朴珍荣便像只受惊的小鸟扑棱翅膀般松开了手。他还未意识到王嘉尔松手的原因，所以当他也在帮忙整理碟盘的时候便显得迟钝许多。林在范在旁打趣，“吃饭太专心。”

王嘉尔在感情方面患得患失，转而更积极的想要在性爱上获得一部分缺失的安全感。情感或许是真假难辨的，但肉体却是真切可触的，总能牢牢抓住。

朴珍荣一如往常享受在与他的性爱给予的快乐中。就算不谈感情，他也确实是舍不得王嘉尔的。不能否认的是，王嘉尔给予他的性爱确实令他沉醉。王嘉尔是个体贴的伴侣，尽管他没有询问过他是不是对谁都是如此体贴，但对他确实万般周到。

或许他们在性的方面确实是天生一对，当王嘉尔情难自禁变得粗暴起来，他却能从那种被暴力占有的冲刺中感受到跃动的生机与活力，而不是与林在范做爱时所感到的敷衍与专制。他能够感到对方的情感的迸发都是源于自己，这让他产生被爱的满足与安全，或许还有感动。并且由于之前大量的前戏、循序渐进的润滑与反复的抽插将他的后穴锻炼得如同一张不会说话的嘴，粗暴的动作不会令他产生不适与疼痛，带给他的只有无与伦比的快感。他抽搐着射出许多次直到不知自己身在何处，直到眼前一面模糊都意识不到自己已经流泪。

当他什么都射不出来，就会失禁，射出淡黄色的尿液。当他意识到自己失禁时便会开始痛哭。除了在旁人面前的失态这一原因，他更加认为自己已经变得极其肮脏，他是如此下贱已经到达无可救药的地步，他是一个只知道沉溺于性爱的快乐中的罪人，他愈是得到肉体上的满足，情感和心灵上就愈是空虚迷茫。

王嘉尔就会爱怜的再次与他的身体紧贴，毫不顾忌彼此身上交杂的体液将他紧紧拥在怀里，亲吻着他的身体，舔舐他的眼泪，长时间温柔的和他接吻。这对于朴珍荣固然是受用的，但他不安的内心总是在害怕，他怕王嘉尔对他的缱绻都是刻意收买或欺骗，他在等待随时有一天当王嘉尔终于疲于应付放弃对他这块苦矿的“开凿”，他就再也不愿再亲吻朴珍荣的嘴。

或许是他只经历过与林在范的性爱，他已习惯林在范冷淡的对待——或许林在范并不认为自己态度冷淡，只是因为自己不够体贴的性格和大男子主义的狂妄无法考虑到伴侣的需要——当他面对王嘉尔无微不至的爱护，便变得无所适从。更不用说王嘉尔对他的照料几乎不像是刻意作出的模样，更像是发自内心自然而然的本能行为。

他无法相信自己对王嘉尔的重要性已然到达如此地步，因为过于难以置信所以他无法坦然的接受，他便总是寻找许多牵强附会的理由来说服自己。比如说，可能王嘉尔对谁都这么好，无论换成谁，他都还是不会改变自己的行为，或许他对条狗也是一样的好——除了他不会和狗做爱——所以他应当理所当然的接受。但这时他却又开始恨起王嘉尔来。王嘉尔对他这样好，而这好又是面对大众而不只是对他一人——这是他为自己找寻的理由好让自己安然享受——所以他不用害怕自己随时会失去什么，那他为什么又会恨他。

他恨他是因为如果王嘉尔对他的爱不是唯一至深的，那他又何必要接受呢。他恨他是因为他想做他的唯一，想要王嘉尔离不开他，想要王嘉尔哭着跪在他面前说没有他自己就会死。他想要王嘉尔爱他，而爱他还不够，要爱他到蚀骨入髓。他希望王嘉尔不要再爱其他人，只单单爱他一个。他要他眼里只能看到他，他好看的双手只为他一人变得温柔，他要他那颗如同永动机一般鼓动的心脏里装的全是他，他要他的所有记忆中都只有他。他要他没有他就不能活，这才能算是爱他。

朴珍荣羞愧的痛哭，因为他再清楚不过自己已然在不知不觉中一败涂地，他知道他要王嘉尔爱他，只是因为他不得不要。他已经无法将溜出去的心收回，所以为了不做被战火轰炸的士兵，他必须要王嘉尔和他处于统一战线，否则他就会落得被抛弃的地步。

如果王嘉尔不如他渴望的那样爱他，或许他是会哭着求他的。他无法容忍失去和背弃，所以他或许会因为需要被爱而求王嘉尔爱他。他要王嘉尔爱他爱到失去他就活不下去，不仅仅是因为他缺少被爱的安全感，或许是当他身体中的一部分溜到王嘉尔的身体中不愿回去，那当他得不到王嘉尔的爱时也会活不下去。


	14. Chapter 14

14

王嘉尔返澳时同样由朴珍荣和林在范两个人送机。还记得一个多月前也同样是他们两个人来为他接机。

王嘉尔一如既往一直在说话，看起来状态似乎很放松。相比较而言，其他两个人就要沉默许多，但他们原本也就如此，所以三人之间的气氛倒并不显得僵硬。朴珍荣开始回忆难道以前他和林在范二人独处时就是对坐无言吗？他们怎么能够忍受如此寂寞乏味的关系？

他记得他以前还颇为享受属于彼此的静谧时光。两个人分别坐在独立的沙发和座椅上，偶尔说一两句没有意义的话，像故意不触碰对方身体的年老的夫妻。他从未向林在范撒娇钻进他怀里，林在范也从未主动的搂抱过他，对于朴珍荣主动的拥抱的暗示也没有回应。或许有过一两次，但是他不记得了。他在思考他们是怎样将情侣做到如此生分的地步？

他和林在范的关系由他的告白开始——先不说他这样感情闭塞的人是为何会对林在范告白的，他倒对林在范能够接受他感到讶异。或许是这个原因，才使往后他和林在范的关系逐渐发展到失衡的事态。他总是对于林在范抱有一种感恩戴德的态度，又由于他本身就极度缺乏自信心与安全感的原因，他若是想要抓住林在范，就会尽自己所能去讨好他、迎合他。早期的感恩逐渐发展为对自身的践踏和对林在范的无条件包容与追从。林在范越是不顾忌他的感受，他越是步步紧跟。也可以用一个字来形容，贱。与其说他找了个恋人，不如说他认了个主人。但他自己倒不这么认为，因为他早已习惯，思维的转变比想象中要困难得多。

分别的时候王嘉尔先与林在范拥抱，然后当他看向朴珍荣时才向他伸出了手。或许是因为心虚才想要尽量避免亲密的行为，但王嘉尔还是给了他一个克制的拥抱。为何要说是王嘉尔“给”了他一个拥抱，而不是说他们拥抱？因为当时朴珍荣并没有回应，他伸出的手依然停在半空中，直到王嘉尔结束这个拥抱与他相贴的身体分开时才将手指蜷缩起来。王嘉尔给予朴珍荣的这个拥抱相比于他往常给予他人的要克制得多，拥抱并不十分深入，躯体也相隔较远，与其说是拥抱彼此的身体，更像是在抱他们之间的空气。

其实王嘉尔对这个拥抱是有预谋的。为了使得他们的拥抱更加自然且合理，他必须得先拥抱林在范，并且得对林在范显得十分热情且不舍。当转向朴珍荣时，要显得像是漫不经心，只是对其进行一个附带的、随意的且例行化的告别仪式。

纵然他计划的如此精细，但他的右手仍在控制不住的在林在范看不到的背面握住了朴珍荣的后颈细细揉捏，只有在如此细微的细节中暴露了他真实的目的。或者说，他到底还是无法克制住，就算是这样一个细小的缺口，他也还是需要泄露的途径。朴珍荣的心里突然涌起一阵强烈的酸涩，过去几个小时的等待时间中的不安和疑惑在这时像是绝提，又像是被冲去。排山倒海的情绪的上涌使他不觉湿了眼眶，他立刻低下了头，装作疲于应付的冷淡模样将身体转向另一侧，避免看到王嘉尔和林在范的脸。

他难过不是因为在林在范面前与王嘉尔调情的羞耻和愧疚，而是他这时才明白王嘉尔并不如他表面故作的那样轻松。他原来也对与自己的别离感到依依不舍，他抱自己时刻意拉开的距离只是为了隐瞒在场的林在范。在机场等待的几个小时中他是那样如坐针毡。他无法欺骗自己没有对王嘉尔的离开感到失落，而真正令他的情绪急速波动的原因是王嘉尔前后矛盾的态度。

他表现得那么轻松自在，他是那么期待回到澳大利亚，回到他的学校，回到他的母亲身边。或许那里还有一个——或几个，谁知道呢——漂亮热辣的白人女孩和他维持着亲密的关系，他可能对那些女孩中的每个人都说过我爱你——这又不是什么大不了的承诺或咒语，不是说出来就会将两个人紧紧绑在一起。他们并不属于彼此，朴珍荣想他不应该抱着这种渴望将别人拴在自己身边的念头。不，王嘉尔不是一条狗，他不能如此不公平的对待他。或许他也拴不住他。

说来他为何会有能够拴住他的自信？纵然王嘉尔对他说过爱他，但到底有多爱，爱到什么程度，是否与他之前经历过的数次——朴珍荣并不知道王嘉尔在他之前有过几次恋爱的经历，但总不会仅有这一次——所能感受到的所谓的“爱”处于同一种程度？说到底爱是什么？对于他朴珍荣来说，爱是什么？他爱林在范，但比起快乐和感动，林在范给予他的痛苦要多得多。所以爱只会令他痛苦吗？如果爱只会令人痛苦，为何王嘉尔又要爱他？或许王嘉尔的爱是轻易的，当他回到澳大利亚时就会将他毫不留情的忘记。说到底他又为何值得他爱？

他在混乱和迷惑中辗转不安，因沉浸在王嘉尔对他虚拟的背叛之中而伤心不已。但他现在才明白他的担心和顾虑都是多余的。不仅如此，他对王嘉尔的怀疑与否定无疑是对于他的污蔑和对他真心的践踏，这对王嘉尔是不公平的。在他不知情的情况下，他无法为自己做辩护，正因为如此朴珍荣愈是感到是自己伤害了王嘉尔。或许当真实如他所想时，他反而能够少痛苦一些。偏偏是王嘉尔对他真心实意，时时刻刻都念着他。他为什么要爱自己？自己哪里值得爱？他不知道他的爱会把自己逼死吗？

现在朴珍荣倒宁可他走了就将自己忘了，这样他就可以将他只当做一个令他蔑视——都谈不上痛恨，因为他还没有决定让自己陷入进这段致命的关系中，没有爱当然也谈不上恨——的人抛之脑后，那段肮脏的感情也可以随之被掩盖。而现在当他得知他得到一片滚烫的真心时却反而无比恐惧。如若获得他人的真心之后，随之而来的烦恼是总要一刻不停想方设法将它留住，而他又有什么自信能够将王嘉尔留在他身边？他如何有能耐能够让王嘉尔一直爱他？而王嘉尔又为什么爱他？当他都无法找到恰当的理由去爱自己。

正是王嘉尔这种飞蛾扑火的态度使他不得不心软。在那一刻他仿佛感到自己周围所有高耸的堡垒都纷纷崩塌，他不得不认输，他不能再让王嘉尔做无谓的牺牲。如果之前王嘉尔在战争中流出的血是对于朴珍荣的胜利的证明，而当王嘉尔将自己的器官逐一拆除甚至将自己的尸体主动送给他做留念，那他所作的进攻与证明又有什么意义？

或许命运就是喜欢戏耍它的玩具，才会使得朴珍荣这样多疑与惶恐，而又使王嘉尔这样奋不顾身，所以在彼此对双方判断错误的情况下用王嘉尔付出的真心包容了朴珍荣无意中刺出的刃。

然而在情爱中伤害总是在所难免。当然王嘉尔的付出并不都是无意义且被浪费的，他的用心良苦朴珍荣总算明白了。这也就算是他的付出都是值得的，而在从前无知的交锋中所造成的伤害都无需去仔细计算了。

回去的路上林在范问他是不是身体不舒服。

 “没有。”他的头靠在车窗上，回应林在范的时候依然维持着原本的姿势。他看起来无比疲惫，实际上也确实如此。他想哭，却不能哭。正是如此他连发泄都无法实现。他将一切翻涌的情绪闷在心里，那些情绪像是贪食的黑洞一般将他的力气都吸了个干净。

他想哭并不是因为王嘉尔的离开，但王嘉尔不会知道。想到这里他的眼眶又开始逐渐湿润。他将视线上移，然而泪水依然有积蓄的趋势，他无法只得闭上眼睛。他的心中无比酸涩，因为王嘉尔对他毫无保留的爱，因为他的懦弱与无能，他想要得太多，而他至今付出的却又太少，他终于开始内疚。

他的心脏突然袭来了一阵剧痛，他的身体不得不死死绷紧以经受那股疼痛，连呼吸都会加重它的剧烈的程度。但那种疼痛只是一瞬便过去了。

“你不是嫌他烦吗？现在他走了，你应该开心了吧。”

朴珍荣看着窗外，极小声的应了一声，“嗯。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

朴珍荣的学校和林在范所在公司在同一座城市，所以开学之后他们两个人平常见面还比较频繁。一般来说，如果朴珍荣周末没什么事就会到林在范那里去。虽然无非就是白天吃饭晚上做爱，也无其他事可做。

但在床上的时候他总是感到心不在焉，他无法投入到与林在范的性爱中，这就使得本身就缺少趣味的性爱更加索然无味。

从前他将之当做工作一般固定时间固定频率与林在范做爱，倒不能说完全没有感觉，他也会硬，也会射，有时是他自己，有时是林在范替他撸出来。直到经历了和王嘉尔的性爱，他才知道原来男人能够只依靠对直肠的刺激就可以射。也是和王嘉尔，他才知道性爱原来可以如同饥荒、如同沙漠一般令人饥渴。他不顾一切的要着，他只是在要，甚至连要什么都无法确认，他只知道内心的空虚使他发狂，似乎不要些什么就要立即死去。但越是做爱，他越是感到空虚。他要的是那一片黑暗中看不到的东西。但起码当王嘉尔埋在他的身体里紧紧抱住他的时候，他的身体是充实的，他能够感到自己是被切实需要的，起码那能够证明他是真实存在的。

所以当林在范只是照常进行过程序化的发泄，不会抚摸着朴珍荣的头发亲吻他的耳朵，甚至不会只是抱着他。林在范从来都不是一个善于温存的人，他确实知道。虽说如果林在范能够体贴一些那当然是好的，但他以前却从未心生过不满。那他现在为何会怅然若失？

他赤身裸体的侧身躺在床上，以免让林在范看到他失魂落魄的表情，他怕林在范问他怎么了，因为他自己也不知道。他只是觉得自己的心乱如麻，可他追溯不到这团乱麻的中心。他觉得自己什么都没有，也什么都没有得到，他的心空洞得仿佛连他自己都不存在，那里并非是个深潭，或是一口古井，连那些都不存在，就是实实在在的、连黑暗也无处容纳的真空。这片真空使他窒息。他实在受不了这空虚的啃噬，开始漫无目的的寻找、探索，他总要找些什么来填满他，无论是他的身体或是灵魂，他总要活着才行。

他以前从未注意过或者从未思考过的那些问题如同坏了的下水道一般开始汩汩的从入口返回肮脏恶臭的水，他开始思考他现在到底在做什么。他不知道自己在做什么。他为什么要每星期固定时间主动送到林在范面前做他发泄的对象？他能得到一个拥抱或是一个亲吻吗？他们虽是恋人，但仅仅只是如此简单的要求都做不到——更妙的是，他们的确也没做到过。或许他也有错，他从未要求过。

他开始怀疑为什么林在范当初会接受他，现在想来他依然无法理解，着实反常。或许林在范是爱他的，只是他从未感受到？或是现在他所感受到的就是林在范所知的爱？如果他对于林在范只是个可有可无的床伴——只是他错认为那是“对象”——那他现在所作的又有什么意义？

他逐渐变得愤怒。为什么林在范从未对他说过爱他？为什么林在范宁可参加同事之间不必要的聚会也不愿意多陪在他身边？为什么林在范面对朴珍荣的询问的时候总说自己累，就连在做爱的时候也不多说几句话？

但他转念又想到林在范会在他生病的时候帮他买药，会在他扭到脚的几天后还问他疼不疼，毕竟现在他还有可以自由出入这间房子的钥匙。或许，或许，林在范可能是爱他的。或许他对于林在范并不是那么微不足道。但他又无法说服自己相信。他不明白。他想不通。如果林在范是在乎他的，为什么不能对他再好一点，或许只要多一个拥抱多一句慰问，他就能够遮住眼睛捂住耳朵。那样他就不会再想着王嘉尔。


	16. Chapter 16

16

朴珍荣更改了他的手机解锁密码，因为他现在时常会和王嘉尔联系，大多时候是王嘉尔联系他。王嘉尔想要和他视频，但因为要么在宿舍要么就在林在范的家里，都不方便，所以他们的通讯方式通常除了打字就是打电话。

王嘉尔似乎全天在线，开学以来朴珍荣从未上过一节完整的课。有时甚至他和林在范刚做完或是正在做的时候也会收到王嘉尔发来的讯息。所以现在他总是将手机调至静音模式。正在做的时候他当然不会去看手机，但如果在结束之后——林在范习惯做完之后立即冲澡，这时他会回复。大多时候王嘉尔的开头语是问他在干什么，当他回复自己在林在范家——原话是“你哥家”——王嘉尔就明白了。

朴珍荣从不隐瞒自己仍与林在范保持着亲密关系，毕竟他和王嘉尔之间只是王嘉尔单方面承诺，他没有义务为了王嘉尔“守身如玉”。

王嘉尔知道国内是晚上，也知道朴珍荣和林在范仍然保持着情侣关系，他们会做什么事是显而易见的。他一般也不会回避讨论这个话题。

“我哥呢？你不怕他看到？”

“他去洗澡了。”

“你不洗吗？”

“我等会儿。”

“你们不一起洗吗？”

“不想跟他一起洗。”

朴珍荣极少会说这种暗示性极强的话。这几个字没有加上任何标点符号，显得如此轻而易举，没有任何重量，似乎只是漫不经心的随意抛出。但这句话是一句不完整的话，是一句容易勾起好奇心发起疑问的话，它具有如此强烈的暗示性以至于无法使王嘉尔相信这句话只是朴珍荣的无心之失。

王嘉尔那一边这次隔了很久才回复，而他回复的这句话却并没有承接朴珍荣的话。

他说，“珍荣，我很想你。”

就在发出那句话之后，朴珍荣还为此担忧，害怕自己的做法是不是太过恶毒。他担心自己伤了王嘉尔的心，可他又确实要王嘉尔为他流血，他要看到王嘉尔为了他会痛，他才能够得以巩固这段关系中属于他的安全感。说到底，他仍然感到他的地位摇摇欲坠。

以前因为林在范总是对于给予他足够的爱和安全感这一方面多加克扣——无论林在范是主观不愿给还是根本意识不到自己对于恋人的失职，暂时不去细究原因，结果总是可以确定的。于是他只在地上捡一些掉漏的残渣来吃便也心满意足。

有时他感到自己和林在范像是两座无法联络的孤岛，他在这头狂风暴雨，林在范那头却什么也察觉不到。他改变不了林在范，他不能说你为什么不多关心我一下，他不能说为什么你不能来学校接我。林在范总认为他是个成年人，并且是个聪明且理智的成年人，明是非、讲道理，知道什么该做什么不该做，所以没有必要对他的私生活倾注过多关心，因为——“你总会知道怎么做的”。这是林在范说过的原话。

他总知道该怎么做，什么是对的，什么对他来说是最好的，他会挑选对他最为有利也同样最为符合道德规范的一种方式去做。林在范对他太过放心，认为他任何事都可以用最好的方式去处理。所以为了不辜负他的放心，朴珍荣便以更加严格的标准来要求自己，他相信他就是林在范口中所说的那个聪明、懂事、理智、乖巧的成年人。

他渐渐活得像个标本，他就快要不知道自己应当怎样去动，他的一个表情、一个动作都仿佛不再属于他自己。况且他改变不了林在范，林在范没那么在乎他。他受伤的时候林在范会问他疼不疼，但因为过于确信和放心他会很快痊愈所以并不会担心，因为他总会好起来的。

他在林在范面前宛如一个漂亮的布偶娃娃，他总是令自己保持微笑的状态，如同不知疲倦般。他令自己总是处于温和、含蓄、礼貌、体面的状态，甚至当他想要将这张面具卸下时却发现已经融入血肉。但只要林在范因此高兴一些，他就无比欣慰了。他知道林在范不会因为他的情绪变化——“也没什么大不了的”——而主动对他嘘寒问暖，所以他便自知乖巧的不会去闹。

但一旦当他发现他随意的一句话就可以令另一个人的情绪发生极大的波动时，他便乐此不疲的想要依靠这种方式来为自己寻找更多的乐趣。他能够预测出结果，而当结果如他所愿发生时，他却又感到万分惊奇——“怎么会这样？我明明什么也没做。”

当他的虚荣心被唤醒时，他就会愈加无法自拔的陷入到观赏自己的行为对他人产生的连锁性伤害的乐趣中去——“如果我只是轻轻动动手指头他都惊慌的不得了，那我触碰一下他的身体他可能会血流如注的！他看起来那么威风，原来也不过如此嘛。”他如同一个无知的稚童一般用着天真的角度去看待他人的反应，而当酿成大祸时又露出疑惑的表情无辜的说，“我不知道会变成这样，哎呦连肠子都流出来啦。”他看待别人的肢体为他支离破碎时他才开心，他才满意。可是这时他又会将别人为他而露出体外的内脏器官都囫囵塞会腔体里，“都坏掉了，要藏好啊。”

说起来，在他人眼里看来他再“温柔”不过。他以这两个字为宗旨，给自己戴上精心描绘的面具，栖身入定制好的模具里，再不会有比他更趋近于“温柔”的人了。但他对爱他的人却又无比残忍，仿佛当你说爱他那一刻你就成为了低贱的下等人，他要打击你、考验你、折磨你来一遍遍证明你对他的爱经得起火烤经得起锤炼，而这并不就代表他能爱你。

当你已经为他牺牲到奄奄一息，他却开始反省自己的所作所为，因为自己对你所犯下的罪行根本不经过你的统一便单方面将自己判至无期徒刑，认定自己是爱人的毒药将两人终生隔离，实际上却是自己一个人跑得远远的。你在原地捧着自己血肉模糊的肉体还指不定能否继续活下去，他却什么都不管独自跑到一个不知名的角落里，不管你的死活。真是叫人受够了。

他当然不指望有人能够如他自己所渴望的一般爱他，一个人——只是一个普普通通没有超凡能力、不能摘星星射太阳、也不能随手一挥就令全世界都下雨的人，怎么可能给得起他要的爱。他太过贪食以至于会将那个人全部掏空，但不会有人允许自己被他这样一个虚伪又脆弱的人掏空。所以在别人逃离他之前，他先于所有人将自己与全世界隔离。他孤独，却安全。错的是王嘉尔，错的该是他才对。

他不应该吊起自己的胃口，然后无节制的纵容他填饱他所有的缺口。他甚至将自己的珍贵的心交给他，他不知道他会将它摔在地上肆意践踏吗？错的不是自己，应该是他。是他自找苦吃。是他主动要求，“来试试我的真心，考验它，测试它，随你怎么对它，只要你开心。”只要他开心。朴珍荣抚摸着手机的边框，一只手托着腮。可是如果他不开心呢。

王嘉尔时不时的就会突然冒出一句，“我很想你。我想你。我想你想得受不了。我看别人都像你。我想你想得心疼。珍荣，我想你。”朴珍荣已经习以为常，甚至有些腻烦。但他享受这份腻烦，他心安理得的接受王嘉尔甜腻深情的情话，却又仿佛无动于衷。他将这个秘密藏在心里独自窃喜。起初他要使得自己显得满不在乎才能够凸显他高贵——“被爱”的人是高贵的——的地位，但这份伟大的力量渐渐使他不知不觉走进爱情的圈套中。他开始在脑海中不停的回想王嘉尔对他说的思念与爱恋，他不仅怀疑王嘉尔倾诉这些话的真实性，甚至对全人类是否能如此思念他人这件事发起了质疑——“一个人怎么可能想念别人想到那种程度呢？”

他走在人群中时，想问遍所有过往的路人，是否一个人真的能够思念另一个人至如此至深的地步。但相比于想要解答关于全人类的疑惑，他只是无法再将王嘉尔对他的爱独自藏在心里。那团爱似火一般熊熊燃烧着，将他的胸口烧得滚烫，他只有向他人倾诉，将那份爱炫耀出来，让它在大太阳下依然闪闪发光，他才能勉强克制住自己的悸动。他不再是那个沉静冷淡的朴珍荣，他回不去了。现在的他，是陷入爱情的朴珍荣。他和林在范之间不能说是没有爱情，但远不如这般激烈汹涌，那团燃烧的火焰仿佛要将他烧干一般威风凛凛，他在那团火光中失去了所有的感官。

他知道王嘉尔有多想他，但他从不会说“我也想你”，如果他那么做，大洋那一边的王嘉尔会立即身亡吧。他保持着自己特定的优雅与从容，并不承接王嘉尔的话，对他说，“你们那里很晚了吧，快睡吧。”

“珍荣，你也对我说句你想我吧。”

王嘉尔回复得很快，一句话刚结束下一句话又紧接着发过来。是连续着发过来的，朴珍荣根本没有思考如何回复的时间。

“你不用语音，也不用打字，你就复制我的话就好。”

然后紧接着下一句发过来，“我想你。”这句话是作为让朴珍荣复制使用的。他总是如此贴心，将朴珍荣的难处与说不出口的小脾气都放在心里，为他寻找到最简单、最不花力气的方式，仿佛朴珍荣是个毫无自理能力的残疾人。

朴珍荣将脸贴在手机旁，等待着王嘉尔的信息，但那头再没有动静，他才抬起头开始考虑着如何回复。他当然不会如他所愿，他没有按照王嘉尔所说复制那句专门为他又多说一遍的“我想你”。他点开打字输入的界面，但当他准备发过去时却发现自己刚才竟然鬼使神差的打出——“我也爱你”。

他又将脸再次轻轻的放在手机旁，与它紧贴，冰凉的金属与玻璃刺激着他温暖柔软的脸颊，他感到胸中那团火像是变成一块沉重巨石沉进他的身体里，曾经冲入他体内温暖的潮水也如同窗外这如水的夜晚般冰凉。此时他突然感到万分苦涩，无法言说的无奈、心酸与苦楚，他尝到的自己的舌头都是苦的。也是现在，他能够确信自己确实是爱他的。

他轻柔的抚摸着手机的边缘，生怕一不小心就将那四个字发出去。

这时他的背后传来了林在范打开浴室门的声音，他急忙按灭手机的屏幕，将手机屏幕朝下放在床头柜上，在林在范上床之前他下了床。

他不知道那一边的王嘉尔那一天等了多久，他希望他等了一阵子等不到便早点睡了，或者等不了多久便因过于困倦而睡着了。


	17. Chapter 17

17

王嘉尔当初说过就算在上学期间也依然会趁周末休息的时间回来陪他，当然他确实也履行了承诺。倒不是每周末都回国，除了他自己有事的原因，朴珍荣也有自己的学业和生活——如前面所说，他几乎每周末都会到林在范家去，吃饭做爱，例行公事。王嘉尔知道，他没有表明过自己是否介意，但也没有明言阻挠过。他一般一个半月回国一次，周六下午到，周日中午走。那一周朴珍荣会以学校有事为借口不去林在范那儿，林在范也没有多问过。

他们在一起时无非也就是白天吃饭、看电影——王嘉尔曾经说过陪朴珍荣看电影，他也确实做到了——晚上找家酒店开间房做爱。和朴珍荣与林在范在一起时没有太多差异。但与之相比，朴珍荣和王嘉尔在一起时的交谈要多得多。大多是王嘉尔说，他说得不多。但有时王嘉尔也会一直问他，问他许多问题，而大部分又是一些没有太多实际意义的问题，像是他随处拈来的想法，但就连这种朴珍荣搞不清到底有什么追问的意义的事，也值得他与朴珍荣分享很久。

朴珍荣做完之后通常会感到很疲倦，当然体力是一方面。王嘉尔总是以似乎恨不得想要让他射到流血才罢休的架势令他不间断的持续射精，他几乎没有喘息的时间。他的身体已经脱离了他大脑的控制，而一味沉浸在王嘉尔的指挥中。

但就连在做完之后极度疲惫的状态下，王嘉尔仍旧有精力在他耳边喋喋不休，如同绝佳的催眠曲，总是很快令他昏昏欲睡。他有时在即将入睡的时候能够感觉到王嘉尔亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，王嘉尔拨开他被汗沾湿的头发，动作轻柔的将它梳理柔顺。有时王嘉尔会在他的耳边轻声说，“珍荣，起来洗澡啊。”他尚且能迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，然后便由王嘉尔拉着自己一同进入浴室。

他们抱在一起，朴珍荣将不清醒的头抵在王嘉尔的肩上，王嘉尔抚摸着他光滑的背，水从他们的头顶流下，将两个人的身体包裹在一起，如同透明无色的琥珀。他们相拥的姿势像是一个茧，仿佛能够就此陷入甜蜜的沉睡中。

在水声的敲击和温度的催化中，朴珍荣的意识会越来越清晰，直到他完全醒过来。当他睁开双眼看到眼前王嘉尔被浴室昏黄的灯光和水雾染成的蜂蜜色的身体，在似乎永无尽头的静谧的水声中他仿佛感受到一种安定沉着的喜悦，他此时能够体会到精神和肉体的放松给予他的安宁，时间的停止或流逝都不再使他感到无节制的焦虑，他的脸上浮现出朦胧稚气的笑意，然后他当做儿戏般张开嘴轻轻的咬在王嘉尔流畅而饱满的肌肉上。他还能感受到肌肉在他触碰到的刹那时的弹动，他如同一个吸血鬼般从中汲取新鲜的生命力。他从未在自己身上感受到如此鲜活分明的生命力，并不取决于肌肉的存在与否，而是他的肌肉、他的身体仿佛已经死去，或从未真正活过。他总觉得自己像是一具死尸，不敢爱别人，也没有人爱自己。如果他不曾与爱有关，他活着又有什么意义。

他不知道是不是因为王嘉尔以前只与女人谈过恋爱的关系，他才会对他如此体贴，以至于他仿佛获得了只有娇弱的女性才会拥有的特权。他觉得如果王嘉尔再继续如此爱他，他的脑子就会坏了。他现在已经仿佛失去了智力一般，欠缺应有的思考能力。当王嘉尔在他身边时，他似乎连走路都需要搀扶，他变得如此脆弱。尽管他从前或许也并不是真的坚强得如同他的面具一般坚硬，但至少他还有他的面具，而现在他的面具消失了。当蜗牛失去了它的壳，他要怎么保护自己。他竟然如此信任王嘉尔，他该知道要找回失去的壳有多难，而将壳穿回去的过程有多痛苦。所以他的脑子肯定已经坏掉了。

而在朴珍荣已经入睡到听不到王嘉尔说出的话的程度的时候，或是他就算接收到话语的声音，但无法理解其中蕴含的讯息而无暇作出反应时，王嘉尔就会简单的用纸将两人身上的体液擦去，拥抱着朴珍荣一同入睡。

他的心是如此专注的投入到朴珍荣的身上以至于他感觉不到疲惫。当朴珍荣都觉得他照顾自己是否太过溺爱时会感到内疚，虽然他并不会直说，毕竟他享受其中。他需要王嘉尔将他捧在手心上，一旦尝试过那种滋味他是不愿从手心上掉落下来的。但是他会借旅途长远的由头，问他是否劳累。王嘉尔总是笑着对他说，不累。他知道王嘉尔在骗他，但他并不会揭穿他的谎言，他需要王嘉尔骗他以此让他的负罪心得到一丝喘息。然后他会对自己说，王嘉尔为他这样做值得吗，王嘉尔是否会得到善报，他对他这样好究竟在图些什么，只是他的身体和爱吗？为什么王嘉尔不再去寻找比他更好的人？他在他身上这样浪费时间和精力，如果万一有一天愿望都成空该怎么办？

他怕，他害怕自己总有一天会辜负他。他甚至希望要是王嘉尔爱的是别人就好了。如果王嘉尔爱的是一个也会同样如此爱他的人，是一个能够理解他、包容他、无时无刻不为他着想的人，那无论他付出多少，也都算值得了。

有一次王嘉尔回国陪他看一部他想看的电影——当然每次都会看他想看的电影，但如果没有他想看的，他便会参考王嘉尔的意见。虽是这么说，大多时候王嘉尔都会首先考虑他的喜好。这部电影相比于一般电影时间更长，两个多小时，而且情节发展较为缓慢，背景音乐也比较柔和。看到一半的时候，朴珍荣发现王嘉尔靠着他的肩膀睡着了，手上还拿着在电影院门口买的可乐，但杯身已经倾斜。

他起先想要捉弄他一下，但转念又抛弃了这个恶劣的想法。汹涌而来的感动与无法用语言和行为表达的心疼顷刻间堵在了他的喉咙，眼泪似乎直接从身体里流进了嘴里，他的唾液变得又苦又咸。他因为无法承受强烈的感动，而不得不难过悲伤。

王嘉尔对他说过，自己的脾气有时会比较容易急躁，并且自己意识不到，如果当他因为自己的态度或不经意的话语而觉得不开心的时候，就要跟他说，他会改。但王嘉尔已经对他这样好了，他连自己都尚未察觉的柔情都给了他，他还有什么不知足的。

他只是轻轻抚摸着王嘉尔蓬松的头顶，轻声念叨着，“睡吧，睡吧。”他希望他能有个好梦，他不忍心打扰他。

朴珍荣也跟王嘉尔提过，“要不你就别来回跑了。”

“那你不就看不到我了吗？”当王嘉尔睁着他那双又大又亮的眼睛看着他时，那双眼睛里毫不掩饰的眷恋和深情让他毫无防备的虚假的丑态无所遁形。如果王嘉尔能够含蓄一点，将自己的感情藏起一部分，或者对他稍许冷淡一点——只是相对于他的过度热情而言，可能朴珍荣就不会那么内疚。他就可以心安理得的与王嘉尔保持着若即若离的性伴侣的关系，当发现自己处于危险的境地时，就可以毫不犹豫的与他一刀两断。

偏偏王嘉尔一点也不知道掩饰自己的情感，更要命的是他并不是有意去作出一副爱他的模样，为了显示自己的伟大和奉献精神而爱他。他是被他自己身体里弥漫出的爱情的气味控制住，那股气味不停的要向朴珍荣的身体里钻，要靠着他，围绕着他，才能欢快起来。他爱朴珍荣的行为与动作都是无意识的，而他不得不去爱，那已经成为了他生活中与呼吸相平等的必需。只要他的大脑还依然转动着、他的肉体还活着，他就无法停止去爱他。“爱”只是一个多么微不足道的字眼，说来说去，“爱”这个字已经被使用得过于泛滥，而显得廉价庸俗，但当需要在人类的语言中挑选一个恰当且适用的字眼去形容那股无法轻易言说的感情时，才发现这个字所蕴含的极为广泛且深远的意义。

他时常用两只手将朴珍荣的左手或右手握在掌心里，有时甚至会在听他说话的时候自然的将他的手捧在自己的嘴边不时亲吻几下，同时他那双圆溜溜的大眼睛里如同射线一般的爱意就毫无保护措施的在朴珍荣的皮肉上炙烤。朴珍荣不明白，他到底有多喜爱自己才能如此毫无芥蒂的作出这种肉麻的行径。

一是因为朴珍荣不习惯如此亲昵的相处方式，二是他觉得自己不配得到王嘉尔的精心呵护，于是他将自己的自卑与恐惧当做是对于王嘉尔对他示爱行为的不适。每次他都表现得仿佛自己正在经受着剧烈的痛苦般，显示自己的不满与排斥。

王嘉尔对他的爱像是一把正在燃烧的火，而火源就是那发烫炽热的王嘉尔本身，朴珍荣非得要像动物躲避天敌一般躲他躲得远远的，才能够得以喘息。他控制不住，他不得不这么做。难道没有人能够理解他必须要在阴影里才能活着吗？要是他一直暴露在太阳底下，他会被蒸发干净，或者也被那把火点燃。他可比不上王嘉尔，王嘉尔是什么？他是那把火燃烧的根源和燃料，他是活惯了的，他是烧不坏的。可他不同。朴珍荣只是一个纸做的人，火一烧就只剩下灰了。

他一直不能理解王嘉尔为什么会爱他，王嘉尔到底爱他什么？他觉得或许王嘉尔只是一时糊涂，当他清醒过来就会知道自己的行为有多荒唐。

他怕啊，他怕万一有一天自己习惯了王嘉尔对他的爱，他就要时刻担惊受怕，因为总有一天王嘉尔会不再爱他。到了那时，他该怎么办？如果他已经被那把火牵连，却失去了燃烧的燃料的时候，他该怎么办？

可如今王嘉尔对他如此用心，就差没有把自己这颗心掏出来给他。他看到了。他想装作看不到，他尝试过，但一次次都以失败告终。王嘉尔非得要把自己血淋淋的真心捧在他眼前，说着“看哪，看哪珍荣，它还活蹦乱跳的呢。送给你的！”他不是石头做的，他的心也会痛。他感到自己就快被撕扯成碎片，不如谁都不要爱他。


	18. Chapter 18

19

在收到来自朴珍荣单方面决定断交的消息的第三天，王嘉尔终于与他取得了联系。

这三天——不，两天半，不，准确的说，是这四十四个小时以来，王嘉尔通过各种渠道去试图联系朴珍荣，却都无功而返。当然了，朴珍荣将他的联系方式都删了个干净，手机号码也被加入黑名单，他是不可能轻松联系到他的。但朴珍荣忽略了一点，如果他是真的想要与王嘉尔彻底断交，让王嘉尔再也找不到自己，他就应该立即将自己的手机号码也更换。也许是他太过匆忙，没能考虑到这点。总的来说，他能够做到这种程度也算是回头是岸——对于林在范而言。

但事实是他想到了，他顾影自怜的猜想王嘉尔也许会想尽一切办法找他，更换手机号码——或者只是使用其他人的号码便可，简单得很——就可以联系到他。他会不知情的当做另一个推销骚扰电话接起。他总是这样善解人意，即使明知是骚扰电话，但为了向自己证明自身良好的礼貌与善心便不厌其烦的接起类似的电话。在他决定与王嘉尔断交之后，他接到这类电话的次数要比以往多得多。

可他在享受过猜想王嘉尔因自己冲动的决定而失魂落魄的快乐之后，便残酷的将刚从中得益过的这种猜想抛弃。他相信自己对于王嘉尔的重要性还远不及此，王嘉尔会将他当成一个极度情绪化、神经质且棘手、不美味的普通的性伴侣，而这个性伴侣只不过是他在国内闲暇中无聊时随手找来解闷的工具。这个新鲜悦动着活跃在太阳底下的年轻的现代人会不费吹灰之力就将他朴珍荣忘得一干二净。所以他不需要费尽心力将自己的手机号码也更换，以致显得自己过于自作多情而落入难堪的境地。如果王嘉尔不爱他是他宁愿相信却仍旧会为之失落乃至心痛的事，那被王嘉尔嘲笑——无论是当面或是背地，甚至在他无法确定的猜想和假设中——无疑是令他廉价的自尊流血的一把锋利的刀。

“你如果不爱我便不要爱我，我就当自己是牛羊一样长时间反刍这个消息，总有一天它会失去它原本的味道而变得可以下咽。但如果你嘲笑我便意味着我对你的付出超出我的以为和你的期望，可我仅剩的自尊是不容许我爱你的，我也确实不爱你。我顶多只是需要你。是的，我需要你。可不到现在，我连‘需要你’这种话也说不出口，那时我在反复欺骗我自己，我只是在玩弄你，就像现在我仍旧在欺骗我自己，我可能只是需要你。当我爱你，我就非得把我全部的身心都献出去，再没有收回来的可能。而你总说爱我，我能信你一刻，却没办法信你一辈子，你总有一天会不爱我，离我而去，而我却已经不再是我自己的。仅存的我连躯壳都算不上，如同蝉蜕一般是全无生命与思想的剥离物。那时我要靠什么活着？我没有办法，我只剩死这一条路。生也是死，死也是死。爱与我而言即是毁灭。”

朴珍荣仿佛能看到火焰燃动的影子在眼前张狂的摇晃，在那璀璨的火光之中还有一个坚定的人影。那流畅却健壮的身体，宽厚的肩膀与脖子的交界处微微隆起的肌肉，平静的脸上不被笑容的牵动所破坏其力道的表现力的骨骼。那张脸被猛然鼓起的火焰照亮如同置身于绽放的烟花中耀眼夺目，顷刻间却同那烧得骄傲的烈火一起泯灭于黑暗之中。

他只来得及看清那人的面目，可他连自己的幻象也抓不住。当他辨认出那是谁的脸时，却像个被击败的士兵一般痛心疾首。火焰于王嘉尔是畅快的新生，他在燃烧的烈火中却不痛不痒；而于朴珍荣却是纯粹的毁灭。那一把火要将他二人分开焚烧锻炼，将他们俩烧成一把金子和一把灰，要让他们再见时却再也不相识。他连葬身火海也要被割断血脉，他连死去的时候都不能安宁。他看到的不仅是毁灭，他要在被自我反噬的折磨和往事的惩罚中灰飞烟灭。

当他接起电话时听到的是王嘉尔愤怒却痛苦的声音，他几乎要落下感动的泪来。王嘉尔果真如他所想一般心急如焚。王嘉尔的痛苦不仅仅只存在于短暂的一瞬间，而是一直在焦躁与渴望中持续了四十四个小时，并且还可能会继续发展扩大。而这一切都仅仅只是因为朴珍荣一句微不足道的话，甚至不是从他的口中说出，只需轻松的动动手指。文字无法准确传达语气和情感，或许他只是为了增加生活的乐趣便使用文字的游戏来逗弄王嘉尔，他甚至不需要负任何责任，他只需简单的说一句“逗你的”，或是“我骗你的”就可以了，被浪费的伤心和煎熬都是属于王嘉尔的。而这恰恰证明了他崇高无上的地位与人格。他因为被如同太阳一般自由燃烧着的王嘉尔所爱，自身的人格便也随之变得高贵起来。

他被赐予了随意玩耍的权利，他可以一次又一次考验王嘉尔的耐心和毅力，即使他为自己任性无耻的行为所不齿，即使他因负罪的愧疚而退缩，但那都是王嘉尔对于他的爱中的一项组成。爱于他而言是痛苦，那又为什么只单单令他一个人受苦呢？为什么不将一脚踏进来的人都牵扯进来，烧一把不分对错的火，接下来便让各人自求多福，看看谁能在爱情的烈火中存活。

一个健康完好甚至强大的人竟然会因为几个小小的文字便能变得如此失魂落魄，控制不住自己的行为和脾气，过了三天之后依然能够保持分毫不减的怒气和苦涩，到底是爱情的力量席卷了他的身体，还是他朴珍荣真的具有如此深不可测的魔力？他为王嘉尔发自真心的强烈反应与其中蕴含的汹涌有力的感情而深感满意。因为过去王嘉尔对他不分青红皂白的顺从和随时真情流露的温柔令他习以为常，所以即使王嘉尔的声音里携带着与他平时截然不同的怒气，但他的声音依然令朴珍荣倍感安全。仅仅听到他熟悉的声音，就令朴珍荣仿佛再次回到温暖的怀抱中一般感到有力的保护与自在。

他仿佛只是听到王嘉尔令他怀念的咬字方式与呼吸时产生的空气的摩擦声就能够深切的体会到被他所爱的痛快。没有比这再令他沉醉不已的惩罚途径了。他在对生命的意义的空虚和成长过程的不断抛弃中白活了二十多年，直到现在才感到自己的生命的产生与持续活着的空白不是毫无意义，甚至被突然增添了许多丰富的色彩和气味，许多他闻所未闻的美味和妙音从他的头上倾盆浇下，使他的灵魂发出恣意的尖叫。同时他却更加深感自己过去虚无的浪费与为之自卑的罪恶。

朴珍荣强忍住内心被王嘉尔久违的声音所抚慰的喜悦和被迫抽身离别的伤痛，对他说，“你别回来了，我们以后也不要再联系了。”

王嘉尔急促的喘息，然后犹如被困在笼中却挣扎不已的大型肉食动物一般从喉咙中发出压抑的怒吼，“为什么？”难道之前不是跨过这个坎了吗？为什么又转回到原点？难道之前我为你所付出的伤心痛苦都是没有意义的吗？

朴珍荣原本不想说，他尽管已经下了要和王嘉尔彻底分手的决心，但他仍然不愿故意加深与他之间的误会，“在范发现了。”

王嘉尔楞了一下，“你说我哥？他怎么发现的？”

“我去洗澡的时候把手机放在桌上，正好你来消息。“

“我哥会翻你手机吗？“

“应该不会吧，他以前都没有翻过，也没有问过。“

王嘉尔静默了片刻，然后当再次开口的时候语气变得十分温柔，询问的方式甚至有些可怜，“我以后会小心的。你只要告诉我你有事我就不会发信息给你，也不会给你打电话。直到你告诉我可以了安全了，我再联系你，可以吗？或者以后可以只打电话，这样谁都不会发现了。你先打给我，响两声之后就挂掉，这样我就知道了，然后我再打过去。这样你的话费不会增加，话费单也不会有异常，不会有人发现的。“

朴珍荣听着王嘉尔的循循善诱，十分于心不忍。他一心想要一刀两断，王嘉尔却还在为他承担昂贵的跨洋电话的费用而担心。王嘉尔的构想与他的初衷千差万别，以至于他愈加能够感受到自己所处这一真实世界的冰冷。而正是这其中难以逾越的差距，使他却反而产生想要投入到那虚幻的温情中的冲动。仿佛真如王嘉尔所说，现实可以持续平稳且安全的发展下去，他什么都不会失去。

不得不说，他确实受到了强大的诱惑。他在王嘉尔几近于诱哄的设想前暂定了前进的步伐，否则他不会迟迟无法作出决定。取代他原本计划说出的决断的话语，是长时间进退两难的沉默。藏在他口中的，既有“我们不要再见面了”这样重复告别的话，也有简单的“好”这样给予双方希望的肯定的话，还有既不是肯定也不是否定的无法用疲乏的爱情去弥补的“对不起”，和从前连用文字都没有勇气传达出的“我也爱你”。都一齐挤在他的嘴边，却谁都出不去。

王嘉尔也察觉到了朴珍荣的犹豫，但他却没有使用强力的威逼和责怪去乘胜追击，他不愿朴珍荣在与他的相处中受到一丝被强迫作出与自身的意愿相左的决定，他给予他充分的空间和权利，他尽自己所能让他可以享受到纯粹的被爱的温柔。

他的声音十分的轻，像是怕稍大一点的音量中蕴含的能量就足以击碎朴珍荣比最便宜的玻璃还要脆弱的神经，“等我回来，有什么问题我们一起解决，好吗？”

他从未意识到自己对于朴珍荣的态度与自己平时对绝大多数人的态度有多不同，他可以轻松的将朴珍荣礼貌疏离不带有任何感情的微笑归类为温柔，却从不曾有意识的将自己与这两个字或与此类似的概念挂上钩。他不齿于承认自身有缺陷的性格问题，也正因此，他会向朴珍荣低三下四的恳求。

“如果我说了惹你生气的话或者做了让你不开心的事你一定要告诉我。我就算再小心，有时候可能因为已经养成习惯，思维已经定式，”说到这个部分的同时他会用一只手指着自己的太阳穴。他说话的时候有时因为担心无法用语言恰当的表达出来而急迫的想要通过肢体语言去弥补。与他人随意的肢体动作不同，他做出动作的时候总是能通过他脸上的表情看出他因此苦恼的程度，而显得他的行为和说出的话语尤其的真诚。“或者其他人都没告诉过我这种做法可能会冒犯到别人。你如果什么都不说，我发现不了的。”

但对于自身自然表现出的独一无二的小心翼翼和呵护，他却总是一无所知。甚至就算当他人指出他的行为的意义时，他也不以为然，认为那不过是情之所至罢了。他认为自己不具备温柔的本性，这两个字的本质应当追溯到大无畏的牺牲精神，将他一时的行为定义为“温柔”不仅是不恰当，还是对这个概念的唐突。在他看来，那只不过是情感自然的表达，他不会因为自己是温柔的便将自身的地位抬高。与其给自己的行为贴上一个具象的标签，他更倾向于顺其自然。

在他人看来可能是无微不至的爱护与珍视，因为无法用简洁的人类语言去描述，不过才退而求其次使用了“温柔”二次去概括，但在他眼里，那只是他应该做的。而应不应该，也并没有规范可遵循，可以说那只是因为他对所爱之人爱意的深切和浓厚，由于无法通过精神与肉体真实的互相融合，和将心脏等器官一并献给他这样直接的方式去表达传导，却只有借用浮于肉体表面的无限制的关爱去尽可能接近。可能他仍会愧疚，为无法将自己所真正感受到的情感毫无保留的传达到心上人的身体里而羞愧不已。或许他觉得自己所做的还远远不够吧。

朴珍荣在道德和感情激烈的交战中选择做了一个逃兵，他挂断了电话，将决定权交给了王嘉尔。他安慰自己挂断电话是对他的拒绝和告别，他在道德上取得了掩耳盗铃般的片刻安宁；但他又未直接给出决断的答复，在情感上他又给自己留下一个可以呼吸的缺口，只要王嘉尔稍加用力，对他采用决不放弃的态度与势力，他还是能够重获爱情。

他既想让自己脱离被批判的灰色地带，不愿承受道德观念上的指责与压力，又不愿亲手割断享受被爱的快乐的渠道。这倒好，他将所有痛苦与责任都负担于王嘉尔一人肩上，自己却做了藏于沙土中为自己祈祷的剥削者。


	19. Chapter 19

18

朴珍荣洗完澡出来的时候看到林在范正坐在床头一边擦头发一边歪着头看着什么。当他走近一点顺着林在范的视线看过去时，发现那里正放着自己的手机，屏幕朝上。他不记得当他去洗澡时手机是怎样放在床头柜上的，一般来说他都习惯将屏幕朝下，并且是放在他睡觉的那一侧的床头柜上。但现在他的手机不仅屏幕朝上，而且正放在靠近林在范这一侧的床头柜上。

林在范没有检查他手机的习惯，甚至有时会对他过分放心，对于他去什么地方做什么事情只是轻描淡写的问一句。并且无论朴珍荣怎么回答，他似乎都兴致缺缺，并不会继续深入问下去。可能手机确实并不是林在范故意拿过去查看的。但他怎么会犯下这样显而易见的错误？他何时变得如此粗心大意？难道与王嘉尔之间浓烈安然的爱情已经令他如此得意忘形？

这一认识瞬间击毁了他那好不容易建立起来的泥塑的信心。他恨不能立刻过去匍匐在林在范的脚边，让他把自己踩在脚底下，他活该活在他的脚底，那才是他应该生活的地方。不光是林在范，许多人都应该将他踩在脚底下。他忘了自己的身份，他无法与他人平起平坐，更别提高人一等。

他封闭自己的内心是为了什么？因为他不配，因为他对于自己的厌恶与唾弃必须得无限制的惩罚自己，当他得到一点平等的奖赏时便感到如履薄冰，那样才对。对于为何会造成他目前这种心理的原因暂时不多加探讨，如果他不说，谁能知道呢？他不就是这样对任何事都闭口不谈让他人随意猜测的人吗？又或者什么事情都没有发生，没有童年的侵犯与虐待，也没有少年时期的歧视与背叛，他可能生来就是活该低人一等，他的血里刻着残废的基因，因此当他四肢健全头脑发达时却一定要拥有不堪一击的情感世界。所以当他得到了别人的爱，巴不得要好好享受将别人踩在脚底下的乐趣。他以为那一点点微不足道的爱情就可以令他得以升天吗？他的外皮拥有着漂亮的脸蛋，但朝向身体内部的里侧却伤痕累累、污迹斑斑。他多想撕开皮肤给别人看看自己肮脏丑陋的内心，尤其要好好给王嘉尔见识一下。当然得给他看，谁叫王嘉尔要爱他，要呵护他、关爱他，他就非得要把王嘉尔逼得夺路而逃。

“看啊，好好看看我，看看我到底是个什么东西，要一丝不漏的全都看尽了。当你了解我，你就不会再爱我。不爱我才好，那我就解脱了。自从你说爱我之后，我日夜担惊受怕，你倒是快活了，只知道将你脑子里的话全都说给我听，也不管我想不想听、听不听得了。你说你爱我，可你没了我也没多不能活。你活得好好的，能吃能睡。还怪我不爱你，我哪儿爱得起。你真是拿得起放得下，说爱就爱，爱真有你说得那么简单吗？等你哪天说不爱就不爱倒可潇洒了。可我要是这么折腾一回，就得全给掏空了。”

他这心里的话如果真给王嘉尔听到，他可得被气死。他还要怎么爱他才能算是爱他，他真不知道该怎么爱他，就怕自己爱得再深一点，他就会被自己的爱给挤碎了。可朴珍荣也不敢将这些话真说出口，他怕王嘉尔被他真实的丑陋模样吓得掉头就走，那他可就真的一无所有了。

因为他的情感如此脆弱，所以在面临选择时他总是会认为自己的情感是可耻的，不应当作为考虑的依据。这样一来，他的心为了寻找保守的安全感便立刻跑到了林在范的脚边，像只离家流浪之后却又夹着尾巴回家的狗瑟缩着躲在老主人的身边，任凭如何打骂都依依不舍，忠心二字是他谨遵的美德。他为了惩罚自己而将令自己感到舒适的条件全都归类于可耻罪恶的行列，却忽略了在那些令他的情感获得愉悦的条件中，也含有与王嘉尔的利害相关的部分。他未征得王嘉尔的同意便单方面将他一同判了刑罚。他在偿还自己罪债的同时，却透支了对于王嘉尔所造成的伤害与剥削。

而此时林在范还只是坐着，一个字都没有说，他便如此卑躬屈膝。当林在范开始说话，他恨不得现在就跪行到他的跟前，抱着他的小腿，哭着亲吻他的膝盖。王嘉尔曾经给予他的抚摸、亲吻和甜言蜜语此时都变成了一个个冰冷尖锐的兵器使他全身阵阵作痛，曾经与他相处时的景象与声音，和他想要对林在范哭诉的冲动在他的脑海里交替闪现，他被几种完全不统一的念头折磨得快要裂成碎片。每块肉体仿佛都已经不是他自己的，一块被王嘉尔握在手心里亲吻呵气，一块又被禁锢在与林在范独处的冷清的房间里。

此时他对林在范的感情已经不能单纯的概括为爱或是不爱，他已将这当成是一种习惯。对于他来说，在林在范身旁是寻求躲在腥臭而又温暖的人群里的安全感的方式，这是王嘉尔目前无法给予他的，他不能心安理得的享受王嘉尔对他的爱。他始终觉得这像是一个陷阱般，当他完全陷入的那一刻就露处原形，让他支离破碎。爱会要他的命。为什么没有人能够明白？爱或者死？他不爱自己，当然也不信任自己，当他连自己也不信任时如何要求他能够相信别人。

正因为如此，就算王嘉尔付出百般努力，朴珍荣还是对于他的真心存在着层层疑问，就算他的怀疑也在经受着强烈的动摇，却始终无法真正摧毁他防御的堡垒。他不信王嘉尔是真的爱他，他不能信。一是他始终坚信没有人会永远爱他；二是如果他改变了信仰，他就会变成爱的奴隶，他去爱的方式便是全身心的投入，且无论对错，值得与否，一生都只有一次的机会。总是如此循环往复，恶性循环。所以如果当他去爱，他的结果只有毁灭。

此时林在范站起来继续擦拭着自己半湿的头发，若无其事、语气平淡的说，“珍荣啊，嘉尔说他想你。”

朴珍荣的大脑一片空白，他不做任何回应，肢体也保持着静止不动的状态。

林在范站起身向床尾的方向走了几步，朴珍荣眼睁睁看着他的位置渐渐远离他放在床头柜上屏幕仍旧亮着的手机，心里好歹稍微松了一口气。但是他知道一切都已尘埃落定，现在他只不过是在自欺欺人，什么都弥补不了。

林在范好像是突然想起来似的，“对了，嘉尔毕业之后想回国发展，这事你知道吗？”

朴珍荣木然的摇摇头，“不知道。”

林在范满意的点点头，“这事还是我妈告诉我的。”

朴珍荣全身又再冒起一阵虚汗，林在范的言下之意不就是连他都是从他母亲这样直接的渠道得知的，如果朴珍荣知道的话，那他从何种渠道知晓这条信息不也就不言而喻了吗？而他和王嘉尔的关系也就昭然若揭了。庆幸的是还好他说不知道，但难道林在范会指望他说出真相吗？可他确实不知道。王嘉尔从未跟他提过这件事，他没有和他谈论过自己毕业之后发展的道路和计划，也并没有提到来国内发展的打算。

朴珍荣本来以为当王嘉尔毕业，进入职场之后许多繁杂的事务便会接踵而来，而他也就会越来越认识到现实的意义，他与自己的关系自然就会逐渐冷却。但如果王嘉尔打算毕业之后回国发展，原因是什么？他的母亲和他在澳大利亚定居多年，他为何要回国？难道是近年来国内经济形势大好吸引他回国？

之后当林在范背对他使用吹风机吹头发的时候，他终于有机会拿回自己的手机。当他按亮屏幕的时候，他看到首页一条信息的提示，上面写着“王嘉尔：珍荣，我想你了。”

当晚他给王嘉尔发了一条信息，只有五个字，“别再联系了。”便即刻删除了王嘉尔所有的联系方式，并且将他的手机号码加入了黑名单。他安稳度过了两天。不，他过得并不安稳，他如今受的折磨甚至比之前与王嘉尔在一起时还要多。

他以前根本不记得经常查看手机，——有时也会漏接电话，但几乎都是不知名的号码，他碰巧接过几个，却失望的发现都是推销电话。他觉得自己仿佛已经脱离了这个时代，脱离这个世界，脱离整个人类社会，车水马龙的呼啸和科技快速的进步与发展都是他人的成功与热闹，孤独与寂寞却是自己一个人的。

他难以融入到他所生活的世界里，所以相比于周围的同龄人甚至年长一些的，他如同一个没有价值的古董般格格不入。他想法设法远离数据时代虚拟的繁荣，借用具有实体与年代感的文化作为能够抓住现实的证明。但他现在却总是隔几秒便下意识的将手机放在手里把玩，却总是与空荡荡的屏幕桌面四目相对。原来他感觉自己很忙，周围的空气都吵得他的耳膜嗡嗡颤动，致使他总也无法平静下来，但当他终于获得自己希求的安宁时，却发现那只不过是他叶公好龙的自以为是。如果连平静都不是他想要的，那他到底想要什么？

他开始想念王嘉尔，——不仅仅是想念，或者这想念中也掺杂着负罪的愧疚感。因为这时他才发现，在这空荡荡的世界上，肉体再容易得到，数据传输的速度再飞快，需要他的人也不过只有一个而已。


	20. Chapter 20

20

正值毕业答辩临近之时，朴珍荣理所当然忙于学业，但他却依然没有从与王嘉尔不伦之恋的煎熬中解脱，不仅如此，他对于这段时间没有再收到来自王嘉尔的消息和主动联系而焦躁烦闷。这本是他想要的结果，但他现在却不得不靠强迫自己才能勉强投入到毕业设计的制作中。或许这恰好证明了比起回归到以前安全乏味的生活，他更希望王嘉尔表明自己愿意为他而冒险的坚定决心，因此他能够得以凭借王嘉尔的力量和信心而支撑着自己继续走下去。

说到底，他更加倾向于和王嘉尔一同维持俩人的关系，或许外界的因素在不断变化，但至少他希望属于他们两个人的空间可以不受任何影响和改变。但是他并没有学会倾听自己的心声。可能他也察觉到自己的偏向性，但道德的压力很容易就使得他缩回自己犹豫的脚步。

人总是在各个阶段要经受这样的考验，在情感和道德之间备受煎熬、摇摆不定，这也确实是一个无法不令人受到伤害的选择题。无论做出的决定是什么，置身其中的参赛者总会或多或少的受到来自不同源头的伤害。有时是外界，有时是自己。可以说当你面临这个选择题时，就已经受骗，不可能不流一滴血就全身而退。

也许因为这样的结果，所以无法冒然对产生的决定作出是对还是错的判断。如果要论对错，这条路在初时显现形态时，就已经注定了必须要走在其上的人以血泪祭奠才能得以收尾的结局。你能在这条路的分叉路间做出选择，却又无法在这条路的起点选择是否允许开始。人就是这样反复受到来自生活的欺骗的。这便是命运的年轮。

纵观大局，朴珍荣此时做出的选择应当是会令更多人受益的，从这个角度看来，他的做法可以说是正确的。但在那受益的多数人能够得到暂时的安全的同时，就会有那少部分的人在不同的地方独自受苦——放松和舒缓是公共的，受苦却是孤独的。毫无疑问，王嘉尔就是少数人中的其中一个。如果要算成数目的话，这少数人其实有一个半。“一个”当然是指王嘉尔，“半”则是指朴珍荣被情感撕裂的那一半身体和思维。

他既已决定要与王嘉尔分道扬镳，却又无法完全将自己从那段感情中抽离。尽管因为与王嘉尔保持着肉体乃至精神上亲密的关系使他痛苦不堪，但抛弃外界的负担与束缚，单论这段感情，其所带领他体会到的确实只有快乐和愉悦。他将自己的一半身体绑在现实的边缘，而将另一半身体留在原本温暖舒适的二人世界，这已经是他现如今能够做到的最为两全其“美”的程度。

但恰好又是如此留情的方法，才令他无法认清当下的处境，无法接受现实。他越去回想与王嘉尔相处时的点滴温情时刻，越是无法忍受此时无边无际的空洞。反复在现实和虚幻里穿梭使他的神经越磨越细，仿佛正经受临迟的折磨一般，一片片将他的耐心与韧性消磨掉，直到他因为无法承受伸手即可触到的虚幻和相隔万里的现实之间巨大的鸿沟差距逼迫到绝望。他宁可自己失去思想，成为一个只剩下一片空白的机器人。

只要他还有一刻思考的能力，他就无法停止自己的空想。当他触碰自己，当他睡觉，当他呼吸，他能够想到的都是与王嘉尔有关的过去，甚至是没有发生过也不可能发生的对于当下的重新幻想。他催眠自己如果王嘉尔在他身边，现在会说怎样的话，做出怎样的举动。一切都栩栩如生，他将王嘉尔的形象构想得如此活灵活现，比真的王嘉尔还要真实，仿佛他们两个人的精神已经合二为一，仿佛王嘉尔的灵魂就正在此地。

丰富的情感和活动的思维使他的幻想的真实度几乎能够和现实相媲美。但幻想终究只是幻想的原因是他无法活在幻想里，他醒着的时候总是能够清楚的意识到自己身在何处，尽管幻想令他就快要迷失自己的感官，但他还是无法成功欺骗自己。如果人活在自己想要的梦里也就罢了，管它是真是假，只要醒不过来，那就便当它是真的如此活吧。怪他太过清醒。

就算回想那段时间，朴珍荣仍然对于自己能够熬到成功毕业这件事感到不可思议。他都无法准确回忆出自己到底是怎么撑过来的。他所能想起的只有纯粹的绝望和蚀骨的折磨。那时他不间断的梦到自己正站在一面熊熊燃烧着的老旧的墙壁面前。那面墙的墙角上结满了蜘蛛网，周围被火焰的烟熏得漆黑，涂漆也都掉落得所剩无几。他将自己所有的衣物剥落扔向那面墙，那些衣物便如同融进墙壁一般消失在墙上燃起的火焰中。尽管他能够感到火舌就快要舔舐到他无法与其对抗的皮肤，但他站在那面燃烧的墙壁之前却仍旧冷得瑟瑟发抖。

在朴珍荣毕业之后不久的一天，他接到了一个陌生的电话。当他接起来时，那边不是推销或骚扰电话，而是令他无比熟悉而又怀念的声音。王嘉尔没有叫他的名字，也没有进行令彼此尴尬的寒暄，而是直截了当的说，“到机场来。”便挂了。这次换成王嘉尔挂他电话，不知道能不能算得上扯平。

他还沉浸在震惊当中，他要质问王嘉尔为什么要回来，为什么要打他的电话，为什么要他去机场，而不是给他的兄长。尽管答案呼之欲出，但如果王嘉尔依然按照自己的意愿行事，那他那几个月经受了长时间的痛苦和煎熬又是为了什么？他已经尽最大的努力将行进的方向扳回到原来的轨道，王嘉尔如今却回来了，不是让他的辛苦都付之一炬了吗？

尽管他活跃的头脑仍旧在怪罪王嘉尔不顾后果的行为，怒火使他的身体控制不住的颤抖，但他的脚步却遵循王嘉尔的嘱咐立刻出发向机场赶去。他如此急切，容不下路途上有一刻的耽搁，他气势汹汹的向王嘉尔所说的方位进军，像是要赶去将他大卸八块。而他也确实有这样的念头。

此时他甚至不再感受到痛苦的折磨，一丝一毫都感受不到，他的身心完完全全的被怒火所占领。愤怒的力量是如此巨大，连使他彻夜难熬头痛欲裂的相思与分离的痛苦也变得不值一提。如果不是亲身体验，他是无法了解到愤怒还能有这样良好的疗效。

当他赶到机场，在茫茫人海中找到王嘉尔时，机场周围拥挤的人群仿佛立时都停止了流动。他第一次能够感受到眼睛是如此狭小的所在，竟只能堪堪容得下王嘉尔。

王嘉尔一只手拎着包一只手拖着行李箱，当朴珍荣看到他之前，他便已经看到了他。但在朴珍荣发现他之后，他才停止了前进的脚步。他们之间只相隔短短几步，说近，伸出手却也触碰不到，说远，却又近在咫尺，久违的相逢。他松开拿着行李的双手，被拎着的包“啪”的一声掉落在光滑的地面上。周围如此多的过路的人，却没有一个被他的举动所吸引侧目观看。他们是那样普通，整个世界都没有一个角落被他们所惊动。世界如此之大，但他们又无处可容身。

朴珍荣现在能够看到他，但刚才却还旺盛的怒火却被一点点熄灭，凭他怎么鼓动也无法烧成原有的架势。当他见到王嘉尔，便知道他自己曾经所幻想的一切虚假的喜悦和凶狠的谩骂都是死的，只有现在站在他面前、无论被别人或是他自己的幻想都无法复制的王嘉尔才是真实的活着的。

他此时才了解到自己能力的渺小和自以为是，王嘉尔只属于他自己本身，除了他自己没有谁可以料想或模仿他行事的方式。那受他活着的模式的控制，因为无人能够拥有他那般鲜活的生命力，无人可以染指甚至想象他的生命力所能到达的高度和顶端，所以他的一切行动都不可以被预测，没有人能够真正了解他。能够拥有足够的力量去经受住他的能量的迸发的人只有他自己，所以他只属于他自己。

被迫熄灭的怒火都凝聚成低落的水显现在朴珍荣的眼睛里，他并不想表现出自己如此脆弱的一面，但他不能让别人明白，——尤其不能让王嘉尔明白，他的泪水并不是他脆弱的出口，而是情感的转化。

在他张口说话的时候，凝聚在他眼睛里的水汽因为受到他面部力量的牵扯而在眼眶中抖动，但仍旧没有冲破了他的自尊临时建起的不坚固的堤坝，“你为什么回来……”他的声音有些嘶哑，说到最后竟不像是质问，而更像是叹息。

王嘉尔向前走了几步，张开空着的双臂一把将朴珍荣抱在怀里。

“我好想你。”这句话是他在与朴珍荣维持着不安定却甜蜜的关系时对朴珍荣最常说的话，此时说来更让人觉得讽刺。

朴珍荣被他强壮的手臂紧紧地抱在怀里，仿佛俩人的身体之间只要有一丝空隙就会产生分离的可能。就像是在等待王嘉尔的指令一般，当他刚开口，朴珍荣眼中积聚的泪水再也承受不了后来者的压力而纷纷滑出他的眼眶，做了个背叛主人的逃兵。

“你别想我，我经不起你这么想。”

“珍荣，你想我吗？”王嘉尔如今再一次问这个问题，可朴珍荣给予的回答依旧只是沉默。


	21. Chapter 21

21

王嘉尔这次再回来，当然不会继续住在林在范的房子里。他既然计划来国内发展，那就理应自立门户。虽说他和林在范是亲兄弟，但却由于同父异母的原因反而令他们的血缘关系更加复杂，既因为血缘的关系令他们容易凭空产生亲近的倾向，却又因为上一辈的遗留问题无法消除彼此的隔阂，难以养成真正亲如手足的感情。再者，林在范可能已经对他和朴珍荣之间的私情心照不宣，王嘉尔更不可能与他们二人依然像从前一样相安无事的住在同一屋檐下。

朴珍荣暂定仍然在这座城市里找工作，王嘉尔自然也初步选定在本市发展。他在本地租了一套房子，一个人住绰绰有余，但他的本意也并不是打算仅他自己住。他要求朴珍荣过去和他一起住，但被拒绝了。所以尽管他已经回国几天，却仍旧未能近的了朴珍荣的身。

相隔万里时是抓心挠肺的想，想得头痛欲裂，想在内脏里穿梭奔腾，想在血液里咆哮挣扎，仿佛每想一次就有一条鞭子在身体里无情的抽一道，那种精神上的受难痛得干净、淋漓、光明，以至于蔓延至肉体上引起真实的感受。近在咫尺时那种想念并没有因为距离陡然的缩进就变得胆怯，而是如同发动捕食冲击扑向猎物的庞然大物，连影子都散发着血腥的气味，连蓄势待发的过程都无法保持，站立在雄壮的后肢上势必下一刻就要将温暖的血肉塞进自己空虚的嘴里。

性是最直接的表现方式。人的各种不同的情绪和潜在于心里或心理的问题，似乎发展到最后总难免要与性相联系。食欲会在无法得到充分满足时发展为性欲，愤怒会促进以身体最直接的反应方式产生性欲，冲动会诱发性欲，失落和抑郁会借由性来使自己振奋起来，快乐则是性欲最佳的燃料，春风一吹便火烧遍野。

就算在身体还没有准备好的时候，大脑发出指令，“我需要性爱”，确切的说，应该是“我需要操”。操人或被操，都无所谓，只要能够体验性爱的激烈和激情，高潮并不是主要目的。从过程体验到的猛烈的颤抖，和对性爱这一行为、这一种举动的本身所急切需要的饥饿感的满足，才是我们需要性爱的最重要的原因。

试想一下，只有高潮没有过程的性爱能够算得上是真正的性爱吗，你能够从中获取快乐吗？高潮不过是你从性爱中得到了足够的抚慰和满足，然后令你以一种急速高度集中的螺旋细孔为这一行为画上句号的方式。尽管因为它短暂微小的空间里却能够容纳进高度压缩的火花，所以它的重要性也不可小觑。但显然，相对于高潮的仪式化达成，性爱和“做爱”这一念头本身，拥有着更加强大的吸引力。因为人们因为需要完成做爱这一念头，不仅仅是“我射了”或者“我潮吹了”，而是我要抓住性爱、把握它、坐在它的脸上、操进它的嘴里，要与性爱同睡一张床、甚至战胜性爱的念头使得人们非做不可，像是在对谁宣战。

可王嘉尔做不到。他做不到爱。朴珍荣拒绝了他，就这样残忍的拒绝了一个禁欲已久、受尽折磨、心如刀割的男人。王嘉尔的身体滚烫，他如果不将自己操进朴珍荣的身体里，——只能是朴珍荣，而不能是其他任何人，不是他便无法解这燃眉之急——不将朴珍荣操到满身伤痕，让他这只熟透的桃子流出香甜粘稠的汁液，他体内的岩浆便会将他的五脏六腑都熔化殆尽。

他要朴珍荣痛哭尖叫，要他筋疲力尽的挣扎求饶，要他全身上下都留下他残酷的印记。他爱朴珍荣太多，以至于无法仅在爱的世界里存活。爱的地盘容不下他空前绝后的雄伟的爱，他要爱到“爱”的世界之外，他因爱朴珍荣太多以至于要恨他、折磨他、伤害他，才能表达出自己完整的爱。

可那还不够，他要朴珍荣将自己完整的奉献给他，他要朴珍荣呼吸的最后一口空气都是自己给的。他要死在朴珍荣之后，他要朴珍荣在他的手里送命。他要眼睁睁看着朴珍荣一点点死去，他要目睹朴珍荣的生命一点点从他的身体里流走，然后流向自己的身体。他要朴珍荣的一点一滴都属于自己。这才仅仅能让他稍微感到满意。

这庸俗空洞的世界无法提供给他一个恰当的做法——甚至是想法——让他将朴珍荣爱尽。不，他爱他还不够。他要怎样爱他，怎样爱他才算竭心尽力。他自己的心告诉他，他的爱会扩展到其它他暂时无法预知的领域，或许是另一个拥有着完全不同的规则和制度、能够充分满足他的精神和存在的世界。现在的世界容纳不下他的情感，他的情感无人能敌，他的心、他的思维已经超越这世界上现今拥有的最先进的发现，这世界太过无能，他只是机缘巧合才落到这尘世中来。

朴珍荣经不住他的软磨硬泡，被他压在墙角求欢时无奈转过脸躲开他的亲吻。他用了很大的力气才能勉强顶住王嘉尔的肩膀避免他紧贴在自己的身上。当欲求不满的男人被挑起欲望时竟然会如此令人招架不住，像是左冲右撞的野兽，急切寻求着一个狭小的出口。

朴珍荣被王嘉尔此时不受控制的原始的野性与侵略的本能所震慑，并且王嘉尔就连沉浸在追随性欲的释放的本能中，也依然带有迷惑且压抑的表情，渴求着朴珍荣允许自己能够获得降落的甘霖。

他深知王嘉尔不会伤害自己，他多想就这样放开手让王嘉尔成为自己的主导者，让他领导自己的精神和灵魂，让他占领自己不为人知的身体的秘地，让他将自己的本能激发出来。他也要体会放纵与不顾一切的滋味。他总是背负得太多，将外人的目光和自我的审问无时无刻不放在最重要的位置，他何时考虑过自己内心深处的需求？难道他朴珍荣就没有资格享受被爱的权利吗？

他想静静的等待着王嘉尔对他的处置，他希望自己能够像一名幼小且脆弱的犯人一样悬挂在冰冷且坚硬的器具之上，王嘉尔是他的法官，也是他的行刑者。他愿意将自己身体的所有权交给他，因为他信任他。在这个世界上或许能让他信任到愿意交付身体的处置权的人仅有王嘉尔一个，甚至连他的母亲都无法让他在交付中得到满足和幸福。

他如果在视觉的黑暗中感觉到王嘉尔细腻的触摸，他会因为极度的感动而落泪，那让他感觉到被爱。他相信王嘉尔是爱他的。王嘉尔无法再爱他更多。他如何能够再向朴珍荣证明自己的爱？世间所能到达的爱，所能给予的爱，他都给尽了，甚至远远超过。

他在亲吻朴珍荣的手的时候恨不能将他的手含在嘴里，将他每一根手指的味道都细细尝遍，将他的指纹都刻在舌苔。如果还要爱他，就将他手上的皮肉咬破，将他流淌着的血液喝进自己的胃里，将他生嫩的皮肉带着撕扯的疼痛一起在齿间细细咀嚼，要自己的每个齿缝都感受并记住他真实的深入到身体内部的味道。然后咽进自己的身体里，让他的皮肉、血液和骨头都成为自己的一部分，让他们俩合二为一。让朴珍荣待在自己的身体里，这样他不用靠语言和行动就能与自己的思想相连，他就能够知道他脑子里装着的都是他，他就能够知道自己对他的爱有多浓有多深。

不，“爱”这种肤浅的词汇已经失去了作为他对于朴珍荣的感情的表达方式的资格。爱护、珍惜、尊敬、渴望这一切情感都包含在了“爱”这个简短的字里，它已经拥有了这世界上人类能够创造出来的最高尚、最伟大的力量。但尽管如此，在王嘉尔面前，它依旧无法攀越他的高峰。

尽管朴珍荣如此渴望感受被爱的幸福，却毅然拒绝了王嘉尔，难道王嘉尔给予他的感动竟然比不上他对林在范那一点尚属于人类中仍不算顶级的爱吗？

他感到身体就要被愧疚和道德撕裂。他说自己太痛苦了，他让王嘉尔不要逼他，他实在太过痛苦。他摇着头，只一个劲儿的说自己太痛苦了。

王嘉尔用力抓住他的手臂，用力之大简直就像是铁箍一般将朴珍荣的手臂分割成不相干的两段，他甚至已经感受不到处在手臂下端的手。

“为什么这么痛苦？也不是我在强迫你，你不也是很快乐吗？难道我们在做爱的时候，你不是能够将我们的姿势和动作都一一看在眼里吗？你难道不是都知情的吗？我从来没有逼过你，我怎么能够，我怎么敢？难道不是你说什么，我就做什么吗……”王嘉尔开始的情绪很激昂，但话到后面却越说越慢。最后一句一顿，几乎像是在叹息。

朴珍荣能够看出来王嘉尔也很痛苦，因为他太过痛苦，所以只能将无法发泄的愤怒与苦痛借由紧抓着自己手臂颤抖的手传递其中微弱的一部分到朴珍荣的身体表面。他就算向朴珍荣传达自己的痛苦都如此小心翼翼，生怕朴珍荣会像一个柔弱的花瓶一般碎裂，或像一条嫩枝般垮塌。王嘉尔的压抑来自于他爱朴珍荣的本能，这种本能几乎在他与生俱来的性欲的本能之前，与之相比要更加具有优先的地位。所以才能在这种时刻也依旧占领胜利的高地，所以朴珍荣就算残忍的拒绝他的求爱，也依旧安全，并且毫发无损。

“你有没有查过我哥的手机？你有没有想过在你和我偷情的时候，他其实也在和别人偷情？”

朴珍荣挣开这时王嘉尔已经有些放松的手，将身子转向一边，低下头，“你不要为了逼我跟你和好就这样污蔑他。”

王嘉尔感到自己的胸口一阵滚热，似乎含着一口咳不出的血。

“我污蔑他？”他掰着朴珍荣的肩膀使他能够与自己直视，脸上是难以置信又万分受伤的表情，朴珍荣转过头看到时心脏猛然的抽动了一下。王嘉尔脸上的表情像是幻化出残忍的血一般将他的脸庞映衬得十分生动且明艳。

“他为什么总是在加班，却每次都不给你打电话。他加班的时候，你打过电话吗？你问过吗？”

朴珍荣的视线左右晃动着，随着王嘉尔的口述，他同时也在回忆着曾经林在范对他的态度和说辞。他的回忆中像是突然多了很多个缺口，都是他无法独自填满的空白。这种感觉令他感到恐惧，他担心真的如王嘉尔所说。可他只是听取了王嘉尔的一面之辞，并没有任何证据能够证实这种猜想，这对林在范是不公平的，他对林在范应该保持忠诚。

“我……我不知道，我没有打过，他太忙了，我担心打扰到他……”

王嘉尔稳住他摇晃的身体，安抚他看着自己的眼睛，“他加班太多了，几乎天天都在加班，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

朴珍荣露出疑惑的纯真表情，“他工作太忙了。”

王嘉尔苦笑，“对，他是很忙。可他真的那么忙吗？你查过他的手机吗？”

朴珍荣反应极缓的摇头。

王嘉尔轻声说，“你去看看他的手机，你就知道了。”

朴珍荣轻拉住他松垮的衣领，急切的问：“你怎么知道？”

王嘉尔靠近他的耳朵，缓慢且轻柔的说道：“我看到他和一个女人搂抱着，一起走进一家宾馆……”


	22. Chapter 22

22

林在范对于自己手机的隐私权一向坦荡交付，因为他知道朴珍荣没有足够的胆量敢在没有得到允许的情况下去查看他的手机。所以当他看到朴珍荣背对着他拿着他的手机胆战心惊的做着什么见不得人的事的时候，他果断的从朴珍荣背后将自己的手机抢了回来。

实际上朴珍荣还没有来得及找到任何实质性的证据，他因为做亏心事而手脚颤抖。他用两只手捧着林在范的手机，却仍然像是捧着个滚烫的跳动着挣扎不断的活物一般不稳，更别提他的大脑还能清醒到找出手机里最可能藏匿秘密的地方了。但林在范却不打自招。

“你和嘉尔不也在做同样的事吗？”

他指的是联络？调情？还是上床？或是都有？他为什么还没有等朴珍荣质问便不打自招，难道他连等待朴珍荣的耐心都没有了吗？难道朴珍荣连质问的权利都没有了吗？他还没有享受过即将展开对林在范的拷问但还未实现的阶段的乐趣，他还没能欣赏到林在范在不安定的紧张中煎熬的神色。在他未向林在范坦白自己对他出轨恋情的知情，但林在范已经察觉到他的知情的这段时间，朴珍荣作为一个受害者的身份，他的地位也得到了推崇和升华。他在被伤害的时候轻而易举便得以成为了一个好人。

朴珍荣的脑海里依次出现不同的画面，最后像是被搅乱的颜料般全都混杂在一起，变成掺杂着洗不去的杂质的肮脏的黑灰色，有许多看不清脸的女人和林在范使用不同的姿势做爱。有时是她们坐在林在范的胯上激情的摇摆着自己所没有的细瘦的腰身，有时是林在范分开她们的大腿将他比和朴珍荣在一起时要坚挺得多的阴茎刺进她们湿润的身体里，相同的是他们脸上的表情总是迷乱的，但会在共同望向外界时一起变成嘲讽的表情。

他们在嘲笑正在观看他们的朴珍荣，朴珍荣感到赤身裸体的不是他们，而是自己。不光是衣服，他的皮肤仿佛都在慢慢剥落，他被别人一边指责一边被刻上“荡妇”的烙印。他听到其他人参差不齐互相交叠的讨论声，他们都将他看得透彻入骨，他的罪行在阳光下暴晒。随着他皮肤的剥落，血肉也随之放弃了他的身体，在灿烂的阳光下犹如被蒸发的水蒸气一般飞向高空变得透明直至消散无形。他的骨骼也逐渐失去钙质变得脆弱，最后他就像一具被风蚀已久的尸体一般倒塌，只留下一堆灰烬。

朴珍荣无话可说，他突然之间变得十分憔悴，低下了头。

“我们分手吧。”林在范说完便要转身离开。

朴珍荣慌张的抬起了头，向前疾走了几步，“你是在报复我吗？”他的呼吸变得愈加不平稳。

林在范没有正面回应他，而是又重复了一遍，“我们分手吧。”

朴珍荣冲上前去，两只手共同抓住了林在范的一只手腕，林在范似乎已经失去了耐心，用力想抽回自己的手。但朴珍荣却死死抓住，反而被林在范的力气带得顺势向前冲去。因为他没预料到林在范会突然使劲，便毫无防备的跌倒在地。他慢慢的将自己的额头贴在林在范的手背上，林在范以为他会说些什么，但他什么也没说。

“你到底想怎么样？既然都已经发展到这个地步，分手不是最好的选择吗？”林在范低下头朝他怒吼。

朴珍荣仍然没有将自己的头抬起来，他的额头仍旧没有离开林在范的手背。他的声音从下面传来，所以听起来有些沉闷，“你是为了报复我吗？”

林在范闭上了自己的眼睛——他在压抑自己的怒气，他残存无几的耐心在快速流失——然后又睁开，“不是。”

“对不起……”朴珍荣将自己的额头抵在林在范的手背上左右碾磨，“可不可以不分手？”

比起他说出的话，林在范更讶异的是朴珍荣的语气里竟然不含一丝悔意。他奋力抽回手的同时顺势反手给了朴珍荣的右脸一巴掌。不知道是被打的缘故，还是朴珍荣情绪激动，抑或是内心感到羞愧导致身体发热，他的右半边脸确实比以往要红上许多。

林在范难以再控制住自己的脾气，他低头朝着依然跪在地上的朴珍荣大吼，“你就没有一点羞耻心吗？和你通奸的那个人是我亲弟弟！如果你觉得‘偷情’这个称呼对你而言还显得过于动听的话，那我说‘通奸’你懂了吗？你心里会有感觉吗？”

他的脾气一向火爆直接，朴珍荣再清楚不过。他此时甚至还暗自庆幸，撑到现在对于林在范而言已经能够称得上是斐然的成绩，这难道不能说明林在范对自己与他人之间的差别对待吗？正是这种差别对待才证明了林在范对他无法掩饰的温柔和爱。就算林在范否认自己对他付出的感情还称不上“爱”，或许他会指责自己的解读是扭曲的、是断章取义的，可那只是因为林在范过于好强不愿承认罢了。

如果感情是一场游戏的话，林在范总想做有尊严的赢家。朴珍荣知道林在范总是想赢，想赢一切，就算是街头微不足道的小游戏也能够让他火冒三丈，激发起他强烈的胜负欲。但当他无法取得胜利的时候，一次又一次经历失败的惨痛的时候，赢家的尊严一点点从脸上剥离的时候，他就会装作不屑一顾的样子抛弃游戏本身来让自己重新获得尊严与地位。

那是他的计谋，那是他常用的手段，朴珍荣知道自己了解他。他对自己了解林在范这件事深信不疑，他比林在范自己还要了解他。如果说林在范自身只是他自己的身体控制他的行为的话，那朴珍荣就住在他的脑子里，观看着他毫无知觉、自发运转的大脑。

对于朴珍荣来说，林在范虽然确实在使用人类生活的方式活着，从外表看来他的行为和话语都与常人无异，但朴珍荣知道——他确信——林在范对自己的脑子里发生的事根本毫不知情。他无法掌控自己的思想，他甚至意识不到自己思想的存在。他不会借用自己的思想去思考，他平常作出的思考都只是浮于表面简单的行为而已。他像个机器人一样，只做出行为，制造出结果，而失去灵活的自发性的能力。

就像林在范明明表现出对朴珍荣的容忍与爱护，但因为他对自己的内心和思想一无所知，而又由于想要赢得胜利的惯性，他非得要伪造出自己对朴珍荣不甚在乎的事实。可无论他怎么伪造，他刺耳的谩骂也好，打在朴珍荣右脸颊上清脆的耳光也好，都隐瞒不了他要牺牲自己而成全朴珍荣的事实。

甚至当他对朴珍荣说出‘通奸’这样尖利的字眼的时候，朴珍荣几乎可以立刻确定林在范确实是爱着自己的。不然他不会说出如此赤裸的羞辱。他就是要通过使用极端的羞辱这种不被看好的方法伤害朴珍荣的情感，令朴珍荣跑得远远的，他要让朴珍荣恨他。因为林在范是爱他的，所以他才要朴珍荣恨他。

朴珍荣在那一瞬间醍醐灌顶，他低落的头渐渐抬起，林在范发怒的脸孔在他朦胧的视线里渐渐变得温柔轻松。他的脸上仿佛花开一般逐渐浮现出感激和陶醉的表情，他如同沐浴在春风和细雨之中一般幸福舒适。

林在范因为朴珍荣的无动于衷而更加激发自己的怒气，他一只手抓住朴珍荣的胳膊用力晃动，仿佛那能够使他脱离执迷不悟的迷雾。

“既然你选择了嘉尔，而我也觉得和你在一起没有我想要的激情，为什么不分手让大家都好过呢？新鲜的你又想要，有感情的你又舍不得，你是不是太贪心了？怎么会有你这么自私的人呢？嗯？朴珍荣？怎么会有人像你这么自私。是你的不是你的你都想要，你有什么脸面说挽回？嗯？”林在范松开朴珍荣的手臂，换成用手掌在他脸上轻拍。他一边对朴珍荣提出自己恶毒的疑问，一边在他的脸颊上轻拍，不紧不慢，富有节奏性。

朴珍荣没有丝毫反应，不反抗也没有露出悲伤的表情，只是在被打的时候控制不住的眨了下眼睛。那紧张的模样十足的可爱又变态，似乎即将要品尝什么美食或玩耍有趣的游戏一样充满毫无防备的单纯和信任。

像是朴珍荣以为自己了解林在范那样，林在范也确信自己远比任何人都要了解朴珍荣。更重要的是，他理解朴珍荣。他理解他的愁肠百结，他像能够整理出杂乱的毛线一样充分理解着朴珍荣。他知道此时朴珍荣是故意露出那副变态的神情。因为朴珍荣自己的变态，所以他无比了解如何才能够让他人变得变态。

林在范此时能够感觉到自己心里渐渐升腾起的贪食的欲望，他想要更多。他的手指，他的手掌，他的眼睛，和他颤动的胃，都想要更多。所以他逐渐加大扇打朴珍荣脸颊的力量，直到他能够看到朴珍荣脸颊上的肌肉在他的击打下无法控制的抖动，朴珍荣的五官在被击打的瞬间变得丑陋，他不再是覆盖在刻意伪装出的脆弱下，他此时是真正的坐以待毙，他的眼睛里是真的惊慌和无措吗？

林在范观察他像是在观察一件精美的玩具，一个美丽的人偶。这个人偶因为自身的残忍所以也要让别人变得残忍，所以林在范会恨他，会厌烦他到只是看到他就倒尽胃口。这个玩具在他手里已经失去了戏弄的意义。他只想要伤害他，殴打他，践踏他。

从过于自以为是的角度来说，朴珍荣和林在范是天作之合。而与之相比，王嘉尔就要谦虚得多。所以在与王嘉尔的相处过程中，朴珍荣能够轻易获得胜利的快感。

王嘉尔多次对他说过，“珍荣我要是哪里惹你生气了你一定要告诉我，你知道我可能养成习惯了意识不到的。”或者是，“你如果不把心里的想法说出来我怎么能知道呢珍荣啊。我当然会猜，但是如果猜错了怎么办呢，我们会走很多弯路的。我们的时间很珍贵，被不必要的小事浪费了不是很可惜吗？”

他即使对朴珍荣提出坦白内心的建议的时候也是谦虚而谨慎的，立刻解释自己不会放弃任何能够动用主观能动力去向朴珍荣靠近的途径。他像和幼儿对话一般使用许多温和的语气词装饰自己的话语，而且相比于和成年人对话时会更加频繁的提到朴珍荣的名字。尽管只有两人在场，对话者一定是对方，但王嘉尔依然几乎每一句都要提到对方的名字。再加上本身已经十分轻柔的语气，便显得他的行为无法不令人察觉的刻意，像是要一遍遍确认对方的存在似的。

朴珍荣总是对自己过于鄙夷，不屑一顾得像是个旁观者，王嘉尔便不放过任何一个机会对他说爱他，对他说他是有多完美自己才会爱他到发狂。每当王嘉尔对他这样说，在他面前赞赏他每一处优点与对王嘉尔来说隐形的缺点时，他就想在自己的身体上用锋利的刀片划上一刀。开始他不会感受到疼痛，等血从细缝里缓慢的渗出来时，痒才会渐渐深入，进而成为无法抚慰的剧痛。他明知他朴珍荣不是完美的，甚至“完美”这个词语就是对于他的抛弃，他是伤痕累累的枯木。王嘉尔对他的夸赞打破了他的认知，如果他要接受王嘉尔的赞美，那他该如何原谅他一路犯下的罪，和抛弃他的人。在王嘉尔给予他自己的能量的时候，他必定要通过类似放血这种方式来使自己的能量流出，以此来惩罚自己。只有如此，他才能得以重新找到平衡。王嘉尔的光明照不亮他的洞底，所以他要继续开凿王嘉尔的能量，挖空他的心脏，要填满自己的虚无。既然王嘉尔总是对他有求必应，那就让他奉献。

王嘉尔倒是没有意识到自己连对朴珍荣说出如此平凡无奇的话语时都会刻意的讨好，另一当事人——也就是朴珍荣——实际上却并不十分领情。他察觉到王嘉尔过于谄媚的态度，便不免心生疑虑。他尚对王嘉尔对自己爱之深切的程度的底部没有触探的经验，所以王嘉尔特殊的态度让他心生不安，同时又逐渐变得狂妄与娇纵起来。他不仅在试探着王嘉尔爱他的顶端与容忍他的底部的过程中获得游戏的乐趣，同时又享受着王嘉尔的爱与呵护为他建立起的堡垒的舒适与恣意。他要让王嘉尔鲜血淋漓的同时，又要蘸着王嘉尔的鲜血纵情欢笑，王嘉尔的伤口给他带来令人饱食的快乐。倒不是王嘉尔受伤这件事本身令他受益，而是王嘉尔因为爱他才会被他所伤这件事使他满足。

王嘉尔不仅要让朴珍荣感受到自己的真心，还要让他看到、听到、承认他的努力与付出，生怕敏感脆弱的朴珍荣抓住一个细小的漏洞便大作文章。他要随时警惕朴珍荣患得患失的神经的发难，小心翼翼伺候着他弱小却强装要夺取控制权的心灵。王嘉尔经常感到不知该怎样爱朴珍荣才好的无奈，所以他只能听之任之。朴珍荣要什么，他便给什么，他只能不停的满足他。除此之外，他不知道该再如何爱他更多。

他将朴珍荣如此细心呵护，以至于朴珍荣总有一天会融化在他的嘴里消失在他渴望的唾液里。或被摧毁，正因为王嘉尔无微不至的爱才令朴珍荣成为了一个被喂养过度而失去生存能力的废物。在溺爱之中，他娇纵的本性显露无疑，同时却又患得患失，一旦有风吹草动便对给予他温暖怀抱的人全盘否定，他瞬间竖起的刺将毫无防备的保护者刺得伤痕累累。但就算是如此看不到回报的折磨，王嘉尔却依然甘之如饴。

所以在王嘉尔面前，朴珍荣总是能赢。他总是能赢。


	23. Chapter 23

23

“珍荣，珍荣。”林在范拍打着朴珍荣的脸，他才勉强晃动起失焦的瞳孔回过神来。

林在范见他终于能够听到自己说的话，便又重复了一遍自己强调过的话，“朴珍荣，我们分手吧。分手。这次你听见了，别再当没听见。”

这时朴珍荣动作缓慢的轻微晃动着脑袋，林在范便立即说，“也别摇头。分手，就这么说定了。不许当没听见，也不许说不，听到没有？”

朴珍荣从原本的跪着的姿势逐渐变成跪坐在地上，失去了脊梁的他真叫人舍不得，但林在范却无动于衷。在他看来朴珍荣总是在演戏，他跪坐的姿势和脸上的表情可能都是他计算好的，他故意将自己装饰得那么可怜，好让看到的人心软。但林在范不会受骗，他了解他。所以当朴珍荣用双臂轻轻的抱住他的小腿时，他心里涌起的只有厌烦。

林在范一脚踹开朴珍荣，他用的力气并不大，他只是为了挣开朴珍荣的束缚。但朴珍荣没有意料到，狼狈的跌向一旁，浅色的毛衣上也被鞋底蹭上了灰色的印子。

朴珍荣看林在范转身便要离开，急忙向前爬了几步——虽然依旧没有赶上林在范的脚步，慌忙间他大声说，“我不在乎你和别的女人上床，男人也好女人也好，不止一个也没关系。你想和谁上床都可以，我都无所谓。”

林在范停住了脚步，他缓慢的转过身，脸上的表情从没有表情逐渐转变成难以置信的厌恶，“朴珍荣你聋了吗？我不爱你啊，我说我不爱你啊！”

似乎林在范也喜欢在说话时总是带上朴珍荣的名字，但与王嘉尔所用的方式不同的是，他此时是连名带姓的说。相比于以往，他好像并没有每句话都带上朴珍荣的名字的习惯，以前他对朴珍荣说话就像是在对空气说话一样，就连关心都是无名无姓的，“你胃还疼吗？”“考试考完了吗？”“晚上吃什么？”其实这都属于正常的沟通方式，并没有值得去指责的地方。但如果与王嘉尔提起的方式相比，就显得过于单调了。王嘉尔对朴珍荣说的每句话都像在说情话，每个字的语气里都能挤出黏稠的蜜糖。纵使朴珍荣再是铜墙铁壁，他也是活生生的有感情的人，他情感的原野上就算再荒无人烟，也终究存在一星半点的能够激起火花的生命体。而就那一点火花的闪光，就足以燃烧整片原野。

朴珍荣连思考的停顿都不留，立即说，“你不爱我我也无所谓。”

林在范发出鄙夷的嗤笑，“那你到底在乎什么？你到底为了什么？”

朴珍荣的目光炯炯，此时他的眼神透出一股过分闪耀的专注，像是嗑药嗑嗨时精力在一瞬间集中迸发的投入。他的额前还渗出了一些汗珠，将他的鬓角粘在脸颊两边，显出一种神经质的疯狂的清纯。此时的他毋庸置疑是美丽的，但这样的他又像个陷阱一般，仿佛会张开长满倒刺的大嘴将掉以轻心的猎物活吞下去。

“只要你不和我分手，只要我们还在一起。”他嘴里一边念叨着一边伸出手远远的向林在范的方向够去。他当然够不到林在范的手。但仅仅是这样，林在范就产生了强烈的不适感。

“我不想和你在一起了！”

“那好，那就不在一起。只要不分手，只要不分手……”朴珍荣仍然将一只手举在半空向林在范够去。

林在范失去耐心的摇摇头，“我去跟嘉尔说。”

朴珍荣立马换了一副姿态，一改之前无辜甚至沉醉的表情，爬起来快走几步又跪在地上紧紧抱住林在范的身体。此时的他终于流下眼泪，他哭着对林在范说，“不要，不要去找他……”

林在范困惑的皱起了眉头，但很快他便反应过来，“你怕我去找嘉尔？为什么？”

朴珍荣只是抱住林在范的身体啜泣，头轻微的向两边摇动，嘴里似乎还在小声念叨着“不要，不要”。

林在范擒住朴珍荣的下巴粗鲁的将他的脸抬起，“说！你为什么怕我去找他！”

朴珍荣的脸虽然被强迫面对林在范，但他的视线却并没有看向林在范。他倔强的向下看着，抿起的嘴唇因为啜泣偶尔抽动一下，他什么话也不说，只是任凭眼泪不停的流。

林在范靠近他的脸，低声道，“说。为什么？”

朴珍荣抬起眼，看向林在范的时候仍旧有泪水流出眼眶，但他的眼睛并没有因此而眨动，他此时的眼神无比坚定，“我们承担不起。你是嘉尔的亲哥哥，他以后要怎么面对你？我和他以后要怎么面对你？”

林在范不禁失笑，他的手指也因此从朴珍荣的下巴上滑落，“他倒是自在得很，你却为他担心起来。”

朴珍荣的视线重新落下，并不停留在林在范的身上。相比于刚才的坚定，此时的他声音要小得多，但依然能够听见，“我们承受不起，我们承受不起……”

林在范靠在背后的门上，脸上的表情很怪，整张脸都皱了起来却依然在笑，“你就是因为这个原因才不愿意和我分手吗？”

朴珍荣没有说话，连刚才呢喃的话语都消失了。

“朴珍荣你什么时候这么伟大了？你还是朴珍荣吗？”林在范推着朴珍荣的头，朴珍荣像个不倒翁一样左右摇晃，但并没有倒下。

林在范弯下腰靠近他，“告诉我你是爱嘉尔的。”

朴珍荣脸上浮现出了不易察觉的忧虑的神色，他犹豫着摇了摇头。

林在范向他脸上啐了一口，“你真让我恶心。”


	24. Chapter 24

24

过了几天，王嘉尔未经朴珍荣的通知不请自来，一言不发的开始替他收拾行李。

他打开衣柜，拿起一件深灰色的上衣问朴珍荣，“这是你的吗？”还没等朴珍荣回答，他便自言自语着“应该是的”，然后将衣服从衣架上取下放进了包里。

朴珍荣仍坐在原来的位置上，“你在干什么？”

王嘉尔依旧自顾自收拾着朴珍荣的衣物，并没有对他的问题做出任何回应，连头都没有回一下。朴珍荣便终于从位子上站起来走到王嘉尔的身旁，制止住他收拾的动作，厉声问他，“我问你在干什么？”

王嘉尔像是被按了暂停键的机器人一样停顿了一切动作，甚至连呼吸都没有了声音，仔细看他的鼻翼都没有阖动的幅度。

毫无头绪的沉默和静止很难熬，朴珍荣对于当下的情势只感觉到极大的挑衅，他不仅失去了主控权，他甚至连知情权都失去了。当有人先他一步享受到某件事的知情权时，就说明他此时正在被蒙在鼓里，而他被蒙在鼓里的时间到底有多长他也无法知道。他感到失去控制权的自己如同一个玩具或一个小丑一般正在被玩弄。正因为他的尊严无比稀缺，所以当他的尊严受到威胁或伤害，他生存的系统便极易崩溃。而连他的崩溃看起来都显出十足的讽刺意味，像是对他自己的嘲笑。

幸好在他的熔岩即将爆发之前，王嘉尔恢复了动作的能力。他将手里仍然拿着的朴珍荣的衣服放进包里，在说话之前极短的空隙间不动声色的叹了口气，然后抬起头对他说，“你住到我那儿去吧。”

朴珍荣在惊慌中无意的松开了抓着王嘉尔的手，“为什么？”

王嘉尔和往常的有求必应很不一样，他只是用一种说不出是怜悯自己还是怜悯对方的眼神看着朴珍荣，然后他抿了抿嘴唇，视线向两边晃动了几下，低声说，“把你的东西收拾一下。除了衣服还有其他的吗？牙刷毛巾不带也行，路上直接买新的就行了。”他的声音有些无精打采。

不知他说生活用品直接换新是否有其他特殊的含义，从他情绪平缓的表情和语气中察觉不出他是否介意，他似乎只是想快些收拾好。他想要从朴珍荣的身旁走过去取他的其他东西。

朴珍荣手忙脚乱的跨过放在地上的几个行李包再次走到王嘉尔的身旁，抓住他的手腕。他的呼吸变得急促起来，说话也有些断断续续，“你哥跟你说过了吗？”

王嘉尔将视线转移到地上，他无目的的将头从一边又转向另一侧，相同的是都没有注视着朴珍荣的眼睛或是属于他身体的任何一个部位，“说过什么？”他直到现在还在装傻。或者是不是应该庆幸，王嘉尔也会装傻，朴珍荣亲身教授的本领，他多少学到一些。

朴珍荣的声音变得冷硬了起来，称呼也换了，直呼其名，“林在范在赶我走吗？”

他见王嘉尔依旧低着头一言不发，他从未想过会从王嘉尔这里受到委屈，更别说是未与他商量便对他下逐客令这种重伤自尊的灾难，所以这份委屈引起的愤怒和伤心便尤其深刻。沉闷的以迟钝的刀刃从他的身体内部撞击他的胸口，他的胸口如同已经产生缝隙的大门一般露出了内里妖冶又神秘的红色，徒劳的抵在大门外面与里面强大的力量做抵抗的是他残破的纯真。他将王嘉尔手上拿着的包扯下扔在地上，将王嘉尔手里的东西都清理了他便去踢开放在地上的行李包，将几个不大的行李包都踢得尽量远离他们，在他们周围清理出一条可以走动的道路。

王嘉尔“扑通”一声跪在地上，他像是不怕疼，或是根本感觉不到疼痛一般，膝盖砸在坚硬的木质地板上却没有片刻的犹疑去爱惜自己的身体。

朴珍荣早就认为王嘉尔的身体是钢筋铁骨，他的肉体透着滚烫的热度，但他的存在却如同钢铁一般坚硬不可动摇。创造他的仿佛不是他的母亲，而是一股坚不可摧的强大无比的意念，那是一种与神同级的灵体，只有无法被毁灭的精神才能够孕育他，且成为他。他作为一个人，却又如此不像人。人都是脆弱的动物，没有像他这样坚强且坚定的人类，连他的脆弱都反射出金色的金属光泽。没有像他一样能够永远活在阳光下的，包括他的汗水、唾液和肮脏的排泄。就连在摩天大楼的牢狱的阴影之中的他也是一块散发着凛冽、刺鼻且具有侵略性的气味的金属，从鼻子里攀爬着孱弱的肉体直至完全进入美丽的大脑之中，属于他的精神的复刻的一部分投身入灰白的脑浆里的那一刻是多么的美啊，尽管只是并不充分的想象都能够叫人兴致高昂。

如同坚硬的金属一般坚不可摧的他此时却仿佛被融化了一般匍匐在朴珍荣的脚边，他跪在地上，姿态狼狈。两个膝盖的位置连成的直线根本不与墙壁平行，他的跪是失去意识的跪，跪得既不规范也不美观，但从他因心碎而窘迫的跪姿中却能够看出属于雄性的充裕的丝毫不用担心消耗、只等待随时被使用的毫无污染的力量。那种力量中是没有知识和规范的存在的，正因如此才能够保持它原始的纯粹。一旦得到知识，便无法避免的会被污染，而它本身力量的强大也会被削弱。

正因为朴珍荣对于自身的不满足，选择依靠外界的帮助和充实来装饰自己，才会最终得到一副孱弱不堪的肉体。连同存居于驱壳之内的精神也变得干瘪而死气沉沉。这份似乎随时都会死亡的气息围绕着他，将他带去各处会招致绝望的境地。

王嘉尔张开怀抱将朴珍荣的双腿埋进自己的胸膛深处，因为他毫无保留的拥抱，他的手臂形成的圆圈的前段还留着很大位置的空白。他丝毫不掩饰自己脆弱的模样，和他的体温一样滚烫的热泪从他往常总是明亮的眼睛里一颗颗滴落下来，泪水快速的滴落像是财物的流失一般可惜。他一边哭着还一边抽噎的喊道，“我哥他不爱你了，他已经不爱你了！你为什么还要留在他身边，你对我真能这么狠心吗？珍荣，你对我就真的没有一点舍不得吗……”

他紧紧抓住朴珍荣的裤脚，将那一角布攥得皱皱巴巴仍不放手。他将脸贴在朴珍荣的小腿上磨蹭，眼角不断流出的泪水在朴珍荣的裤子上留下了长长的水迹。他像是无比眷恋着朴珍荣腿上的触感和气息一般，他将脸颊和嘴唇在朴珍荣的腿上蹭了又蹭，又将鼻尖埋入朴珍荣的裤子中吸闻。

他将手臂从朴珍荣的裤脚上移到他的小腿腹处，收紧双臂将朴珍荣的腿紧紧抱住不在他们相触的身体之间留一丝空隙。他仍旧将脸紧贴在朴珍荣的腿上，慢慢闭上了眼睛，泪水依旧没有停止从他的眼睛里流出，他哽咽着小声说，“我以前开玩笑说你离不开我，其实离不开你的是我才对。是我要找一个留在你身边的理由，是我，是我……”


	25. Chapter 25

25

林在范车祸的消息朴珍荣还是从王嘉尔那里得知的。林在范的母亲是第一个被医院通知的直接家属，她一个人慌得不行。她不知晓朴珍荣的存在，但她知道王嘉尔最近已经到国内发展，这时她也只有求助于林在范这个同父异母的兄弟了。

朴珍荣跟着王嘉尔一起赶到医院，还好情况不算严重，伤到了腿。性命没有大碍，但腿部骨折也需要静养很长时间。在这段时间里，林在范做什么都不方便。如果受伤的是手，那生活还能勉强自理。就算他不愿意也必定得依靠他人的帮助了。

林在范的母亲不认识朴珍荣，当时情况又紧急，所以她根本没将朴珍荣放在眼里，看到王嘉尔来了就倒在他怀里哭个不停，自然的将处理大小事务的责任交给了他、这时候倒很像是一家人。

朴珍荣站在一旁不知所措，当时正是深夜，医院里的人并不多。他看着王嘉尔安抚林在范的母亲看累了便将视线移开，很快就发现了站在角落里和他一样不知所措的一个女人。那个女人也看向了他。他看到了她眼里还没有干涸的泪光。

那个女人不如朴珍荣想象得年轻，也算不上十分漂亮。她一人站在靠近走廊尽头的角落里，站着的姿势显得十分拘谨。朴珍荣心下感到一阵苦涩，那个女人让他想到很多令他感到悲伤的事情。他想起许多林在范对他温情脉脉的时刻，林在范拨开他脸颊上的乱发微笑着看着他，或是林在范在查看他崴了的脚踝时蹲在他脚边抬起头来问他疼不疼的关怀的神情，那些片段在他的脑海里交替播放，林在范的声音在他的耳边回荡不去，致使他仿佛真的听到林在范在叫他的名字。而此时的场合毫无疑问是不适合思考那些事的。他深知那些回忆都已成为无法停留的过去。他不忍心再看，便收回了视线。

他们一群人等到后半夜才等到了林在范从手术室里出来，林在范还在昏睡，他们便只是询问了医生具体的情况，没有叫醒林在范。

第二天早上林在范醒的时候身边只有朴珍荣。林在范想说话，但嘴里太干，刚开口时并没有发出声音。

朴珍荣起身用棉签蘸了点水涂在他的嘴唇上，林在范立刻伸出舌头舔尽。他伸出手想去拿水杯，被朴珍荣抓住手又塞回到被子里。

“医生说了，六个小时之后才能喝水。”

林在范深吸了几口气，最终还是妥协。他维持着平躺在床上的姿势，也不在乎自己在别人面前看起来是不是像个需要照顾的病人——实际上也确实是，他叹了口气，说，“你怎么来了？我妈通知你的吗？”

朴珍荣的反应和动作都很缓慢，不知是因为疲劳还是因为心情低落，很没有精神，脸上却还一直带着淡淡的笑意。他慢慢的摇了摇头，坐在病床旁的椅子上，“阿姨打电话给嘉尔，我和嘉尔一起来的。”

“哦……”听他这么说，林在范猜想朴珍荣八成是跟王嘉尔住在一起了。这也是之前他向朴珍荣提出的但他却没有接受的提议。此时自己的目的已然达到，内心却不知为何有些失落。他这一句干瘪的回应也是由于实在无话可说。明明是朴珍荣终于听取了他的建议——不如说更像是命令，但他却又不如意起来。

林在范盯着天花板，医院的天花板一般都是与墙壁一样的白色，都知道是白色的。但只依靠眼睛看的话，其实并不能看出那是白色的。他的床位被拉上了帘子，他头顶上那一片天花板被笼罩在帘子投下的阴影中，帘子是绿色的，那片阴影看起来也有些不正宗的绿。连带着他甚至感觉到窗外是一片春意盎然。但现在依然处在寒冬腊月的时节，枝条是不可能这么早便抽芽的。

他觉得眼睛有些干，眨了眨眼，偏头看向坐在他一侧的朴珍荣，“我妈呢？”

朴珍荣将交叉着十指的双手搭在膝盖上，像是预见到林在范会询问他一样早已准备好答案，不慌不忙的轻声说，“嘉尔说这里有我和他，就让阿姨先回去休息了。”

“那嘉尔呢？”

“他去买早饭了，应该马上就能回来了。”说着朴珍荣看了眼门口，但王嘉尔还没回来，他似乎只是顺便看了眼，并不抱着能看到王嘉尔开门回来的期待，只看了一眼便又将视线转回到林在范的脸上。

林在范的视线游移着，看起来仍旧没放下心。

朴珍荣知道他在担心什么，便没有等他开口，主动替他解决了想问却又不敢问的困难，“你女朋友也回去了，这里有我和嘉尔就够了。女孩子一个人跟我们在一起也不方便。”

林在范刚想问什么朴珍荣便抢在他提问之前补充道，“嘉尔帮她找的出租车送她回去的，到家之后也打电话跟我们报过平安了，不用担心。”

“谢谢。”林在范向朴珍荣伸出手想握住他的手，但朴珍荣将搭在膝盖上的手收回，移到了大腿上，躲开了林在范的手。

他避开林在范之后似乎有些于心不忍，脸上一直维持着的浅淡的笑意加深了些，“大晚上女孩子一个人在外面是不太安全，照顾一点也是应该的。”他的笑容很疲惫，像是捡起的碎片一般残缺的贴在脸上拼出一幅图案。

这时门被打开，他们两个人一起向门口看去，正好王嘉尔提着一袋子的食物进来了。

“哥，你醒啦。”林在范以前没注意过，王嘉尔只是一个早上没有处理，嘴边便有了青色的胡茬。

王嘉尔走到病床边，先把食品袋交给朴珍荣，让他先吃。跟他说完话之后才重新问起林在范的情况。不过基本上也都从医生那里了解过了，他们也就是再询问一下林在范醒过来之后有没有感觉到哪里不适——不适当然是存在的，但除此之外似乎也无话可说。他们效仿着他人的相处方式相互交谈，心照不宣的避开红心地带。他们此时的气氛就与林在范的伤腿一般长错了地方，显得突兀、尴尬。

朴珍荣怕在林在范面前吃早饭会引起他的饥饿，而且他此时还不能正常喝水，早餐可能会有粥——医院周围的早饭大多都是这些，林在范看到了会更难忍受渴，朴珍荣便拿到外面的走廊去吃。

他虽然在之前和林在范交谈时反应很慢，但早饭却吃得很快。他挂记着王嘉尔。王嘉尔看起来也没有吃早饭，而且他还出去买了早饭，体力消耗更多。但自己买回来的早饭却让朴珍荣一个人先吃。朴珍荣觉得自己占了不属于自己的位置般良心不安，他快速吃了两个包子——没怎么嚼，几乎是直接吞进去的——就又回去和王嘉尔换岗。

王嘉尔没有接过食品袋，只是就着朴珍荣的手打开袋子看了一眼，连忙把袋子推向朴珍荣，“我买了很多，还有茶叶蛋和粥，你怎么都没有吃啊。快去吃了。”

朴珍荣拉着王嘉尔的衣服想把他拉起来，“我饱了，你快去吃吧。”

“我吃过了。”

朴珍荣怀疑的看着他，“你吃过了？”

王嘉尔的大眼睛就算经过熬夜也依然能闪闪发亮，他在回应之前向下看了一眼，“嗯。”

朴珍荣用力拽了他一把，“别蒙人了，快去吃吧。我吃不下了。”

王嘉尔依旧没有被他拖起来，他们的身高差不多，体重也差得不多，不知道是不是王嘉尔参与体育活动比较多的原因，他的力气比朴珍荣的要大得多。

“不饿，我真的不饿。”王嘉尔依然在推脱。

“你不吃算了。”朴珍荣把早饭连袋子一起扔进了病床旁的纸篓里。还好纸篓里的垃圾袋是新的，事先没有什么脏东西扔进去。

王嘉尔看看袋子没脏，检查了下里面的粥有没有洒，把袋子又拿了出来。他一只手去抓朴珍荣的手，但朴珍荣总是挣脱，他使了些力气把朴珍荣的手抓住了，另一只手把装着早饭的食品袋挂在了朴珍荣的手上。朴珍荣想抽回手，但被他抓紧了手。王嘉尔按着朴珍荣的手掌将之合起来，防止早饭掉在地上。

他贴在朴珍荣的耳边柔声诱哄着说，“你一夜都没休息，再连肚子不吃饱，那要是你病倒了怎么办？”

朴珍荣感到自己此时的情绪已经十分脆弱，他明白王嘉尔的拒绝是好意，是疼爱。他知道他疼他，他一直都知道。或许他是有生气的理由的，但在此时显得有些不合时宜，他明知自己的行为过分，他也不知道自己为什么会情绪失控，他只是觉得自己再也无法忍受了。无论是不是好意，是羽毛还是一阵微风，他都无法再承受更多。他现在就如同一个即将要破裂的玻璃瓶，而破裂是他既定的归宿。于是一次轻柔的抚摸过后，他碎裂的身体便向四周飞溅开来，扎入毫无防备的肉体之中。

王嘉尔半抱着朴珍荣，将食品袋塞进他怀里，小声说，“你吃完之后我就吃了。现在天冷，现在不吃等会儿就冷了。好不好？”

他像是什么事都要同朴珍荣商量似的，吩咐他之后再加上一句“好不好”或是“行不行”，显得多尊重他似的。王嘉尔为他想得这样周到，照顾着他的自尊心，顾忌着他敏感的神经，心惊胆战的小心拨弄着他的琴弦，就是他这样的无微不至让此时的朴珍荣无法再忍受下去。他感到刚才仓皇间吞咽下去的食物仿佛活了过来在他的胃里躁动不安，顺着他的食道向上攀爬，他感到恶心，他想吐。

断了一条腿的林在范正躺在床上，朴珍荣不知道他现在是不是正睁大了双眼看着他们为了一份早饭起无聊的争执。他越是为自己的无理取闹而怨恨自己，就越是无法平息自己的怒火，转而将满腔怒气更无可避免的撒向一旁对他柔声细语的王嘉尔。

有时他觉得王嘉尔越是对他柔声细语，他就越是感到厌烦。他不知自己的不满来向何处，就像他也不明白自己希望王嘉尔用什么态度去对待他，他要王嘉尔怎样对他才能满意。这些问题在他负面情绪的背后隐藏着自己透明的身躯，露出来之后却都指向虚无。他找不到任何一种发展的道路能够使他感到满意，他只是单纯的、固执的不想要王嘉尔再对他表露出过分温柔的痕迹。但他又害怕王嘉尔不再爱他，他怕如果王嘉尔不再对他好便是不再爱他，那他就会离他而去，如同一只短暂停留的蝴蝶，轻轻扑棱两下翅膀转瞬间就飞走了，他便什么都没了。抛弃花的总是蝴蝶，而蝴蝶是从不会被花所抛弃的。花总是在等待，当它的蜜被耗尽，蝴蝶也就全都飞走了。

他知道王嘉尔是无罪的，他厌恶王嘉尔对他的好意并不是因为王嘉尔本身，而是他无法将导致现在这样尴尬的境地的原因全都怪罪于自己一人身上，他一个人无法承受。所以当王嘉尔对他施以养分的时候，便成了孕育他内心的罪恶的摇篮，他有理由责怪他。

如果不是王嘉尔对他关怀备至，如果不是王嘉尔总是将他的需求放在第一位让他感受到被关爱的喜悦和成就感，如果不是王嘉尔对他总是言听计从令他觉得自己仿佛是他的主宰，如果不是王嘉尔连做爱的时候都要看着他的眼睛——王嘉尔的眼睛是那样明亮，被性欲点亮的时候更加熠熠生辉，如同沙漠里的一盏明灯，带领他去往隐秘的花园。

他只与两个人做过爱，他不知道是不是还有很多人会在做爱的时候眼里也装着别人的眼睛。他想知道，并不是因为他不满足于王嘉尔提供给他的现状，而是他想要知道是不是在做爱的时候怀有那种感受的仅有他一人。他感到自己那时候仿佛身体里装入了一整片星空，遥远又璀璨的星系在他的身体里极其缓慢的旋转，时而会因为一个电流的发生而加速旋转，但在电流通过之后便立即回复到原来的速度。他像喝进了一条银河般感到宁静，因为他已经得到了他苦苦追寻却不知所云的安全感，因为他已经获得了安全的所在，所以他才能够感到久违的安宁和平静。

王嘉尔如同生育他的父亲和母亲一般使他又回到了最初一无所有的境地，然后给予他新生，再令他重新拥有一切。王嘉尔是他的恋人也是他的导师，是他的父亲也是他的母亲。他在得到充足的爱的同时回到了失去所有防备的婴儿时期，他抛弃了知识的拥护使他重新获得纯真，精液和血液洗刷了他犯下的所有的罪行。只一人爱他便能令他升仙。

如果不是王嘉尔对他的爱使他蒙蔽了自己的双眼，他就不会在幻想以外的现实世界里犯下如此深重的罪孽。王嘉尔才是令这一切无可避免的悲剧发生的罪魁祸首。王嘉尔不是他的良方，而是他的毒药。初尝解急，服下之后才意识到自己已经上瘾。相比于被林在范践踏与伤害更令他怨怼的是，他发现自己一旦失去了王嘉尔便活不下去。那些细致入微的爱语已经如同蚕丝一般嵌进了他的身体里，抽离的时候便会将他的身体分割成散乱的肉块。

如果不是王嘉尔生来就拥有这样的才能，那他必然悄然等待了许久，忍辱负重演了一场自己都深信不疑的戏。将刀刃抵在自己的胸口是为了在朴珍荣的身体里种下报复的种子，日后当种子发芽时便是朴珍荣支离破碎的时日。

他用力推了王嘉尔一把，挣脱了王嘉尔的牵制和拥抱，也松开了拿着食品袋的手，王嘉尔虽然眼疾手快的接住了但也依然慌忙不已。

“你不是也一晚上都没休息吗！”他说完便气冲冲的出了病房。

王嘉尔向门口走了两步却又停住，焦急的喊，“我马上就来了！”他的意味不明。他无法放下林在范一人追出病房，在这种情形下是无法“马上就来”的。他其实是针对朴珍荣说的吃早饭一事作回应。朴珍荣吃完，他就会去接替他，或者抛弃考虑林在范的感受，两人可以在病房内一同吃早饭，免去谁先谁后的问题。

王嘉尔看了看病床上的林在范，林在范也正看着他。他顾忌着林在范需要人照看没有追出去，先将装着早饭的袋子放下来之后，立即打了个电话给朴珍荣。他还担心朴珍荣会不接他电话，出乎他意料的是朴珍荣很快便接了。

“珍荣啊，本来你吃完之后我就来了。你不要担心我会饿，我不饿的。再说你吃完之后我马上就来了，我哥需要一个人看着啊。珍荣你回来好不好，外面太冷了。”

那一头的朴珍荣没有说话，只是传来一两声没有规律的呼吸，王嘉尔一听便知道那是朴珍荣压抑的抽泣。

“珍荣不要哭了好不好？快回来吧，我哥没人看，我不能出去啊。”王嘉尔拿着手机走到病房的门口，向两边张望，但没有看到朴珍荣的身影，“我就站在病房门口，你快过来。我们一起把早饭吃了，不吃很快就冷了。快来。”

他将一只手伸出门外在空中招招手，希望朴珍荣能够看到，牵着他的手回来。


	26. Chapter 26

26

因为王嘉尔已经找到工作，所以白天一般都是朴珍荣照顾林在范。偶尔林在范的母亲会在中午的时候过来看他，然后为了赶在下午上班之前回到公司又急匆匆的离开。

朴珍荣本以为和林在范闹僵之后就不会再见面，就算再见也应该是在无法避免的场合下，而不是现在的朝夕相对。现在的局面和他预想的情况相差很大。

他和林在范单独相处的时候话不多，一般在询问病人需求的时候才会开口，而林在范的回答通常都是简单的要或者不要。

他们如同一对早已失去对彼此的热情却又无比熟悉对方的老年夫妻，一对离异已久的年老的夫妻。多说一个字都显得过于客套和多余。

沉默像一张沉重的网罩在他们的上方，朴珍荣不以为意，但林在范却恨不能自己现在就康复，那样他就能够立即跳下床逃离这个令他窒息的场合。他现在不离开倒不是因为能够忍受，而是他被伤腿所累，无奈被困于这一张小小的床上。

他看起来像是被精心照料，但他真实的感受却更近似于被囚禁。尤其那个照顾他的人是朴珍荣，这让他感到十分恐惧。不同于王嘉尔因为过于在乎朴珍荣的感受而害怕他，林在范从朴珍荣的身上感受到一股不与现世相融合的黑灰色的恐怖——朴珍荣似乎并不活在当下，他不属于当下的这个世界。与其说他因为性格的内敛而沉默，倒不如说他与周围的世界格格不入。

仿佛朴珍荣表面上在精心照料他的同时，实际上却正在对他下毒。或者随时都有可能对他下手，却佯装成是一场意外。朴珍荣慢条斯理的一举一动都弥漫着鬼魅的气息，当他拿着拧干的毛巾要来为林在范擦拭脸颊的时候，林在范却觉得那像是一张巨大的不透光也不透气的黑布，朴珍荣将要将那张严实的布蒙在自己的脸上，然后捏住他的鼻子，捂住他的嘴，悄无声息的在病房里的其他人正转身做着各自的事的时候就毫不费力的结束他的性命。

他越想越觉得朴珍荣拥有足够的动机，他不仅戳破了朴珍荣与王嘉尔之间的丑事，还对朴珍荣进行了无情的辱骂。他不记得有没有对王嘉尔出言不逊。就算他没有在朴珍荣的面前侮辱王嘉尔，但如果他在与王嘉尔的交谈过程中透露出了自己的轻蔑与厌恶呢？王嘉尔极有可能会告诉朴珍荣，他们的关系可能已经亲密到连林在范都无法想象的地步——在林在范心中他们两个人的性器官突然变得如同活物一般，只要王嘉尔拥有了朴珍荣的屁眼，他们就会自然而然的占有对方的眼睛、鼻子、嘴和四肢。他们共用对方的身体和器官，互相交换而一点不在乎会叫人眼花缭乱。他们享受着淫荡的乐趣，通过彼此的眼睛露出对林在范如出一辙的轻蔑——所以他们当然能够做出那样的勾当。

说不定王嘉尔早已因为林在范在他之前占有朴珍荣多时便对他心生不满，如果考虑到这个原因他就更有杀死林在范的理由。杀死林在范之后，王嘉尔不仅可以独占朴珍荣，而且也可以抹杀掉朴珍荣被他人占有过的事实，更能够将哥哥的恋人与自己通奸的丑闻彻底掩盖。朴珍荣在和林在范在一起的时候从未向外界公布过自己的性向，林在范也认为与朴珍荣的恋情没到有必要向外界公布的程度，所以除了他们自己之外根本没有人知道他们俩的关系。只要除掉林在范，那一直困扰着朴珍荣的问题就迎刃而解了。再也没有比杀死林在范更一劳永逸的方法了。更何况上天为他们提供了一个如此良好的机会，医院是救人的地方，也是死人的地方，从病房到太平间并不花去多少路程与时间。

林在范越想越觉得自己的设想是正确的，是有道理的，他已深信不疑王嘉尔与朴珍荣两人对自己怀恨在心已久，在表面上表达亲密的关心与精心的照料之下，其实他们早已密谋好了杀死他的方法。他们有许多种杀死他的方式，就算第一种方式失败了还会有第二种、第三种，只要林在范不死，他们便会有用不完的杀死他的方式，直到他死。

林在范发觉到他们并不克扣自己的饮食，也不欺骗自己的母亲，那就证明了他们的目的是如此的单一且直接，他们并不折磨他，而只是要他死。这么一想，林在范的内心更加无时无刻不被恐惧和冰冷缠绕。他觉得自己没有因为车祸丧命，却在狭窄的病床上被亲密的人谋杀，而他在死去的时候还依然拖着一条没有康复的滑稽的伤腿。

因为林在范的胡思乱想，他的睡眠质量异常的差，因此他康复的极其缓慢，朴珍荣无法将注意力从他身上转移至别处，更加焦急不已。这让朴珍荣的内心渐渐产生了裂缝，他掉进了时间的空隙中，他到不了未来，也不存在过去。他躲进了自己的防空洞中，一次次回想着旧日的时光，身体却被迫经受现世的碾磨，在巨大的压力下他的神经经历着不为人知的磨难，使他几乎要发疯。

王嘉尔看出了朴珍荣不在医院时的心不在焉，为了让他从沉浸在对林在范的关心中的境地清醒过来——王嘉尔恐怕他会在照顾林在范的过程中又养成行为和心理上的习惯，对他重拾爱意——也为了让他劳累过度的身体得到暂缓的休息，王嘉尔在周末的时候让林在范的母亲换了朴珍荣来照顾林在范。毕竟林在范的母亲和林在范之间的关系要比和他们亲近得多，他们只是外人，王嘉尔也希望朴珍荣能狗清楚的意识到这件事。

要说亲密的话，现在他和朴珍荣之间才是最密不可分的关系，虽然没有血缘的牵扯，但他们经历过身体上多次的水乳交融，精神上也总是你追我赶的，正因为是你追我赶的情感联系，所以他们的精神才能够总是紧密相依的。只有如此相互依靠，才有发生互相追赶的可能。所以虽然他们的情感并不总是处在同一条平行线上，但追赶的事实也证明了他们的身影总在对方视线的所及之处。

王嘉尔不仅已经提前在饭店预约好了位置，还在脑海中多次排演了晚上如何在床上讨好朴珍荣的方式，一切只等那一时刻的到来。他也已经做好了未来并不如预料理想的准备，他鼓起了不完全成功的勇气，只因为他不是那么容易便轻言放弃的人。他逐次积累经验，将不同于常人的珍贵的毅力与精力投入进与朴珍荣一个人的对战中，他不奢求快速取胜，而是不紧不慢的少量多次累积。他像是根本不以胜利为目的般，只一味的将自身作为试验品不断的付出，并且这付出总是新鲜而具有创造力的，总是给旁观者带来丰富多彩的观看体验。仅仅是旁观者便能够感受到如此似刹那间迸发的火花般灿烂的情感流泻，那置身其中作为情感所付出直达的对象的朴珍荣又该有怎样精彩绝伦的体验呢？

可惜的是，此时的朴珍荣像是被蒙住了眼睛的飞虫一般失去了行动的方向，他的心里也模糊了清晰的思考，总是显得心不在焉而又惴惴不安。因为担心朴珍荣魂不守舍的状态会令他受到存在于外界的坚实的物体的伤害，同时也怀有对朴珍荣可能依然在想着医院中的林在范的担忧，王嘉尔在他身后亦步亦趋的跟着。就算在相比于开阔的外界要小得多的家里，他依然无法放下对朴珍荣牵挂的这颗心，像个随时要偷袭他又鼓不起勇气的跟踪狂一般跟在朴珍荣的身后。

虽然有林在范的母亲的照看，但朴珍荣依旧在星期六的中午去了医院一趟。当然王嘉尔也一同前往。他们停留的不久，朴珍荣在离开的时候对王嘉尔说，“你在这里陪陪你哥吧。”

其实王嘉尔并没有明白他话语的意思，当然他能够理解这句话表面的意思，但朴珍荣为什么要说这句话，为什么要让王嘉尔陪着林在范？只因为林在范是他哥吗？如果是这样，那之前朴珍荣为什么不对他抱怨自己照看林在范的时间远多于林在范的亲生弟弟和母亲？王嘉尔留在这里陪林在范的话，那朴珍荣要到哪里去？或是哪里都不去？他也会和王嘉尔一起在医院里陪着林在范吗？如果朴珍荣要离开的话，那他是只离开病房还是离开医院？只离开一会儿还是离开很久？可话又说回来，林在范需要他陪吗？

尽管他有如此多的疑问，但他什么都没问。当朴珍荣行动的时候，他却一声不吭的跟在朴珍荣的身后，跟着他出了病房，出了医院。朴珍荣没有打车，没有坐公交，更没有开车，所以他们只是这样在人来人往的街道上沉默的走着，一前一后，都低着漂亮的头颅，仿佛只有漂亮的头颅才具有能够低下的资格——而丑陋的头颅是不具有低下的资格的，本身已经足够丑陋，当如此丑陋的头颅作出低下这样被轻蔑的姿态的时候，则会以难以想象的丑恶姿态令人生厌呕吐。以防看到的人因恶心而呕吐，丑陋的头颅不应该再作出易损美丽的行为。

突然，朴珍荣毫无预警的停下了前进的脚步，与此同时转过了身朝相反的方向继续行走，而迎面而来的王嘉尔也没有任何惊讶和疑问的跪了下来，抱住了朴珍荣的身体。

他不像朴珍荣善于隐藏自己的情绪，也不像林在范似乎总是漠不关己的态度，他的情绪外露且热烈，迸发的一瞬间像是灿烂的烟花般夺目。无论是怒火或是悲戚，从他体内迸发而出时总是带有对于对方十足的尊重与真诚，只因为那一切都是无比真实的就足够令旁观者艳羡。就算无法遇到能够理解他的情绪的珍贵之处的人，那些人起码也应该对之表示钦佩。他的真实和生存在当下的强烈的坚定感配得上那些不理解他的人们的钦佩。

此时的朴珍荣当然是属于能够欣赏他的情绪的人的，甚至朴珍荣在一开始被他所吸引的原因之一就是他充满对他人的尊敬之情的强烈的情绪和情感。王嘉尔的情绪像是森林中突然闯出的零食与甜点，而他的情感则像是一盘等待已久的大餐，偶尔的甜点便已让人初尝甜头渐渐沉溺其中欣赏不同于他人的美妙，可想而知从他那具无可比拟的充满着人类尚未能够拥有的能量的身躯中迸发而出的情感会是怎样的精彩绝伦，叫人舌头打架。

王嘉尔的声音带着没有出乎意料的真诚的情绪，正因为如此坦率而又光明正大，他悲伤而又嘶哑的哭声是值得被尊敬的。

他哭着说，“我哥已经不爱你了，你不要回去好不好？”

他毫无隐藏的哭声如同孩童般澄澈纯真，而也因为如此，朴珍荣被再一次提醒了自己和王嘉尔之间的差距。他想起自己已经干涸却总是刻意伪装出的怜悯心——他甚至自私到已经分不出一点同情心来怜悯自己，他想起镜子里自己扭曲丑陋的不愿再看一眼的脸，王嘉尔拥有的那些而他又早已失去的光明，他一想到那些就感到恶心。他不知道是因为躲在阴影里太久而畏光，还是光明已经将他抛弃。他分不清他的厌恶是因为厌恶王嘉尔还是厌恶自己。

他希望他能够抛下王嘉尔一个人单独赴死，最好能够瞒住王嘉尔，当王嘉尔发现他死去的事实的时候，他的尸骨早已不知去处，而王嘉尔会撕心裂肺，痛到无法再痛。他的悲伤强烈到不再让他感到悲伤，他的哭喊会因为极度的痛苦而被扼杀在喉咙的牢笼里。只有当他这样构想时，他才能够获得处于自己与王嘉尔之间的平衡。王嘉尔的爱是支撑他活下去的毒品，而王嘉尔因为他所受的痛才是令他获得灵魂中极致的高潮的关键所在。

朴珍荣觉得自己正深陷在一片污浊的泥沼中，他不知如何是好。王嘉尔有力的抱住他双腿的手臂却将他支撑了起来，他感到自己像是一根残破的旗帜一样被王嘉尔高举在空中，他仿佛能够预见到自己始终是要倒下的。相比于深陷在沼泽中的无能为力，朴珍荣对于自己被半途获救更加无所适从。他想让王嘉尔将他放下，因为他知道自己终究会沉入那片泥沼中，王嘉尔只会白白浪费他的力气，一切努力都会成为泡影。朴珍荣先王嘉尔一步，他能看到王嘉尔所做的一切都是无济于事的。他想王嘉尔把他放下来，他看着王嘉尔疲惫的样子未免于心不忍，那样会使他们都能够轻松一些。

他垂下的手感觉到疑似毛发的东西在他手指旁磨蹭，他并没有细想，只下意识以为是一只狗。他低下头看却发现那是王嘉尔的头发。王嘉尔的头靠在他的腿旁，将自己的脸紧紧贴在他的腿上，像是希望能够将自己的热度和脸颊的触感通过朴珍荣的裤子传递到他的皮肤上，像是他们之间没有任何阻隔。

朴珍荣不知道王嘉尔是不是他的狗，他觉得如果王嘉尔换个人爱会更加快乐，但他也不敢让王嘉尔离开他。他需要王嘉尔，王嘉尔是他的深潭里最后一点火种，只有王嘉尔爱他。他像抓住最后一根浮木般无可奈何的攀附在王嘉尔的身上，纵使他如同一个寄生虫般吸食王嘉尔的血液，纵使他也对如此自私无能的自己深恶痛绝，可他也已经失去了选择的权利。王嘉尔点燃了他未从拥有的火，他要紧紧守住，不能让它熄灭。

没有人能够明白他此时是多么绝望，无论如何选择他都无法令自己获得救赎。他像是被一根悬崖上的绳子挂在半空中，而绳子的末端缠绕着的是他已经泛出青紫色的变了形的脖颈。当他剪断就要致自己于死地的绳子，他想得到的是解脱，而迎接他的却只是另一种死亡。

他低垂的脑袋像是死了一般挂在脖子上，他弯曲的后颈如同枯萎的花茎一样具有一种妥协且柔弱的美丽。远远看去，他像是被王嘉尔高举着的死去的战士。


	27. Chapter 27

27

朴珍荣已经将自己所有的东西都搬到了王嘉尔的房子里，没有再去林在范的家的必要了。王嘉尔新买了一个投影仪，朴珍荣可以在家里看电影。

林在范的腿伤好了许多，基本上稳定下来，已经出院回家修养。林在范的新女朋友经常去他家里照顾他，所以朴珍荣也可以不用再去帮忙。王嘉尔的工作越来越忙，刚开始工作需要学习的地方也很多，他也渐渐不再去了。

王嘉尔和朴珍荣两个人休息在家时有时会自己做点简单的食物，做出来的东西并没有多美味，但在做的过程中朴珍荣似乎比平常开心很多。王嘉尔并不如他想象中的对烹饪完全一窍不通，他和朴珍荣的厨艺是差不多的，半斤八两。但他总是闹出许多笑话，为了打蛋的姿势好看而浪费过好几个鸡蛋，或者将蛋液溅到朴珍荣的身上。那时候厨房总是吵吵闹闹的，两个人倒也不显得冷清。

一天，他们如同往常一样在吃自己做的蛋炒饭。虽然平时朴珍荣的话也不多，但此时的他显得尤为沉默。王嘉尔抬起眼悄悄的观察他，发现他吃饭的动作也很慢，低着头只看着碗里的饭。

突然，朴珍荣放下手里的勺子和碗，两只手用力抓住自己的头发，“我实在受不了了！”

他的声音颤抖着，呼吸湿漉漉的，语调听起来十分痛苦。尽管王嘉尔已经察觉到了他的异常，但朴珍荣的反应依然令他心惊肉跳。那并不是普通的情绪起伏，已经超过了可以轻松看待的极限值。

王嘉尔也停下了自己的动作，但他没有其余的动作。他只是看着朴珍荣，怕自己的视线中所蕴含的感情强烈一点就会使朴珍荣被灼伤一般小心控制自己所流露出的情绪。

朴珍荣猛地站起身在房子中没有目的的胡乱走动，然后王嘉尔也站了起来，将一条腿跨出桌外。他站起来的时候椅子在地板上发出了刺耳的尖叫。朴珍荣终于停了下来。

他背对着王嘉尔，一只手撑着腰，一只手抚着额头。王嘉尔就这样站在原地，离他很远。

朴珍荣颤抖着喘息，但并没有流下一滴泪。他感到自己的内心正被自由变换形态的怪物撕扯啃噬。他一直强忍住自己的痛苦，平时一直在尽量不去在意那个角落，像是只要不面对自己正被啃噬的画面，就能够当做没发生一样。但现在当他无法再忍耐，却连哭也哭不出来，他的痛苦如同一绺烟轻飘飘的弥漫在他的周围，缓慢而又坚定的将他包裹住。

良久，他感到自己的背上传来一阵暖意，他像是受了惊吓般轻颤了下，那阵暖意就瞬间缩了回去。他微微转过身，小声说，“我知道。”

他知道，他知道。所以王嘉尔什么都没说。因为他知道，他怎么可能还不知道。

王嘉尔将自己的手搭在他的臂膀上，大拇指在他的衣物上轻柔的揉搓着。平时总是安静不下来的他现在却一言不发。朴珍荣始终没有抬起头，所以他不知道王嘉尔的脸上是什么表情。

朴珍荣放下了抚着额头的手，仿佛很疲惫一般，用两只手一同撑住了半弯着的腰。他低着头绕过了王嘉尔，向饭桌走去，声音轻的像是刚说出口就要如同遇到阳光的雾一般立即散了，“快吃吧，饭要凉了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 希望看完了能给点评论，一个人太孤独了。
> 
> 关于结局，我无法简单的概括为HE或是BE。希望这篇文写到这里，能够让读者明确的是它的走向就是这样一个要死不活的境地。带着“爱是互相折磨”的理念去看也许就能减少很多疑问。
> 
> 希望我把这个故事写好了。
> 
> 说明一下几个可能会造成疑问的地方：
> 
> 1.朴珍荣有没有爱上王嘉尔？  
> 爱上了。这也是在第23章林在范在朴珍荣维护过王嘉尔之后问他爱不爱嘉尔，朴珍荣的回复是否，林在范说他恶心的原因。到那时朴珍荣还依然在欺骗别人和自己，固守自尊，不肯面对真实的自己。这是让林在范恶心的原因。
> 
> 2.如果朴珍荣爱王嘉尔，为什么不愿意和林在范分手？  
> 因为愧疚心和负罪感，与林在范分手就坐实了他是个背叛者，这个念头始终围绕着他，所以他才会突然爆发说“受不了了”。
> 
> 3.朴珍荣还爱林在范吗？  
> 也许不应该一棍子打死，对于文中塑造的朴珍荣的形象，他的内心是脆弱的，当然会依靠旧物来维系自己的情感根基，情人和朋友也一样，感情也会有惯性。比起维持原本的状态，改变会更加具有挑战性，也就意味着需要更多勇气，所以他能够和王嘉尔在一起（多次想要放弃但依然没有割舍成功）也已经说明了起码他对王嘉尔的感情是超过对林在范的感情的。
> 
> 4.朴珍荣和林在范有没有分手？  
> 分手了。虽然开始朴珍荣不愿意，但后来也确实搬出去，因为林在范出车祸，才又见面。
> 
> 5.最后的状态是什么？  
> 嘉珍同居，也基本上（形式上）从三角恋中脱离出来了，但朴珍荣因为负罪感依然没有安定下来，无法安稳的处在这段关系中。所以嘉珍的关系依旧是不稳定的。
> 
> 6.为什么最后王嘉尔的戏份越来越少？到底是写嘉珍还是写伉俪？  
> 首先对我儿道歉，妈妈对不起你，过了很久才反应过来把你都写没了。不过我想了想，也是有道理的，我不是故意要写伉俪，只是跟随剧情和人物的心境走。在这段关系中，王嘉尔是导火索，没有他一开始的举动就不会有后来的事发生，但当情感的投入越来越多，主动权却从他的手里转到了朴珍荣的手里，他最后是完全被动的，他除了挽留（抱住大腿）什么也做不了。如果朴珍荣要走，他只会暗自伤心（因为他不会伤害朴珍荣，他完全尊重他）。
> 
> 7.为什么要设置这样一个不上不下的结局？  
> 开始想写“爱上嫂子”这个题材，就是为了写两人暗度陈仓但又不希望被发现而在家人眼皮底下躲躲藏藏的忐忑和尴尬。文中也推拉了好多次，可能会有人觉得很不痛快，作者确实就想写出这种不痛快。而对于他们的关系，这个结局也是更为合理的。  
> Love is torture. 有时候随心所欲带来的不是快乐，而是迷茫。


End file.
